Thirst
by zairaswift
Summary: Thirst is a virus. It copies all data available and automatically organises the data into files. Tsuna is a physically weak teenage boy, with a rather scary personality, who also has a sense of humour (sexual innuendos). He also has a very troublesome twin brother. AbusiveTwinForTheWin. Hacker!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

**Yay. I have another story. I should stop and just finish up other stories. Technically only 4 other stories out of my 30 aren't discontinued or on hiatus.**

 **If you haven't fucking noticed, there is swearing and the beauty of sexual innuendos.**

 **All opinions appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

…

 **~ PROLOGUE ~**

 _Top Kek_ \- Did you see that hack the other day?

 _Elizabeth l'anatra_ – Yeah. Everyone knows about it. I mean a virus through a hack called _Thirst_ is pretty darn cool.

 _CagnaSiVuoleCombattere_ – But isn't that creepy? It's kinda awesome though.

 _Cielo27_ \- I assure you, but the situations _the world_ is put in, are not creepy or awesome but dangerous, I'm sure you all know, Mafioso.

 _ **Cielo27 left the Group Chat.**_

The trio of random people of the world stared at the person who joined the chat without them knowing and disappeared without a single trace.

…

" **SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!"**

The brunet sharply awoke from his slumber of thoughts as he snapped his attention to the raging teacher who stood in front of his desk.

"It is not your sleeping time! This is why students these days-"

"'Are incredibly stupid?' Although you have shitty grades from when you were in school?" said Tsunayoshi as he completed what the teacher was going to say and what he kept secret. The teacher's face started turning into a dangerous red of anger and before the teacher could burst anything out, Tsuna was already at the front of the classroom writing down one digit and sat himself back down again.

Fellow classmates were either too shocked to actually do anything against him. Most people disliked him and the girls were rather unimpressed as of the brunet's relationship with their idol.

"The problem is I'm only here to take up time. I mean, once I get home, there isn't anything I can do which will sustain the thirst for fun, you know? As boring and stupid as it can get, school is here and home is there. I'm doing this for the sake of my mother so if she ever says that I'm fine with what I'm doing now, then I'll just quit school," said Tsuna out loud. "So excuse me for sleeping, and wouldn't you rather have me away from you? I'm sure you _love_ me."

There was absolute silence and shock. Tsuna took it for a yes that he could leave- so he left. Out the door and off he went.

…

 _ **Blonde Bronco joined 2 minutes ago.**_

 _ **Cielo27 joined just now.**_

Blonde Bronco: Cielo! So how was your day?

Cielo27: Fun-fucking-tastic

Blonde Bronco: *raises eyebrow* what happened?

Cielo27: *ignores* Is there a new job?

Blonde Bronco: Nah, I'm just here to tell you something I heard from a past tortor.

Cielo27: Tortor? You mean torturer or tutor?

Blonde Bronco: … Actually both, now that I think about it.

Cielo27: And after all this time a brain actually exists in your head.

Blonde Bronco: HEY! Anyways… apparently someone's going around spreading your name, so you're gonna be popular.

Cielo27: So?

Blonde Bronco: SO? Is that all you're gonna say? THE ENTIRE MAFIA IS AFTER YOU! But then again, you used that nickname didn't you?

Cielo27: Yes. Also, can you stop with the capitals? I see them every day in a damn textbook saying ANSWER THIS QUESTION.

Blonde Bronco: YOU'RE STILL IN SCHOOL? And I thought you were a grown man like me.

Cielo27: Are you even a man, yet?

Blonde Bronco: ARGH! Well, you are you and I am I-

Cielo27: Oh good, you can differentiate what is you and I.

Blonde Bronco: … Just saying, be careful. A lot of Famiglias are after you and I'm doing my best to cover ya. That nickname of yours as well… you should change it one day.

Cielo27: Yeah, whatever. Since when did you care, anyways?

Blonde Bronco: I dunno, but you've been the same since ever. Ah, I need to go.

 _ **Blonde Bronco left.**_

Cielo27: You too and I'll be careful, Bronco. Besides, _YouCykaBlyat_ is a beautiful name.

 _ **Cielo27 left.**_

…

"Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna glared at his bedroom door as he got up and stepped out of the door's way. As soon as it slammed open and the person stepped in, Tsuna stepped out of the room and walked downstairs with a fuming blonde following him.

"What the hell are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I don't need it."

"Too tough for ya? Still got a zero on a test? I don't even know if that's humanly possible." The blonde, aka, Tsuna's brother, was the idol of the school and Tsuna was dead last, despite how smart he could be. He would always just barely pass a test by answering half the questions on the sheet and leave the rest blank, but that's because he honestly didn't bother as long as he passed. If the school ever dared to lift that passing mark, even if it was 99/100, he would get that 99/100 mark.

"I still don't understand how it's humanly possible for anyone to _like you,_ " retorted Tsuna. "Oh wait, there's still mum, so it's okay."

The flustered look on his brother's face started to become a rather dangerous pink. Tsuna may be smart, but limits meant nothing to him. And that was a weakness he did not even regret.

"I'll fucking _kill_ you."

He knew he should stop, but even, so, his brother was violent in his ways of anger. A prompt kick to the stomach started to alert his senses about the following hit. It's probably been about two years since it started. It wasn't as bad as he thought originally but he knew that his brother was gradually getting stronger and the time that his brother would beat him slowly extended.

It was something he knew that he shouldn't get used to. But that human instinct where you are unable to fight back always comes in. And he hated that. Expectations are a flaw. Tsuna was not strong physically, something he wishes to work on, but he found himself indulged into technology and was unable to actually go outside and do _something._ His laptop, his phone, anything that has a single evidence of electricity, battery or technology made him feel safe.

The loud thump and knock of air shortly brought him back to his current situation until he heard the click of the front door downstairs. His brother, no matter how stupid he could be, heard it too and instantly stopped.

"There will be a day, where you won't even _see_ the next day," threatened the blonde. He stood back up in a huff and breathed in and out to regain his breath.

With a shaky hand, Tsuna grasped the edge of his table, and flopped back down. He didn't have enough strength. There was no blood, which was a good thing, but nasty purple-black bruises started to form around his chest and stomach area after he took off his shirt after many attempts. He hissed as the bruises stung from his finger's touch. His palms were red and nail marks showed the signs of endurance from the beating.

Yes, he really did need to work on his physical state.

…

 _ **Cielo27 was added to JUST CHAT by Blonde Bronco.**_

 _ **Admins online: Blonde Bronco**_

 _ **Members online: 100fluffysweets, Hitman-Sun-Absolution, Blonde Bronco**_

 _ **Members offline: I-am-X, Nonot-your-business, RedEarth**_

Cielo27: Uh what is this supposed to be?

Blonde Bronco: A group chat! :D

Cielo27: …

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Who is this?

Blonde Bronco: It's a friend of mine~

100fluffysweets: That's cute, wanna fuck?

Cielo27: …

100fluffysweets: Sorry about that, I've seen so many people add 'wanna fuck' at the end of their sentence it became an introduction thing for me. Obviously I don't do it in real life~

Blonde Bronco: Ahaha, yeah. This is a group chat, Cielo.

Cielo27: I can clearly see that. You already said that.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Cielo, what is your relationship with Bronco?

Cielo27: :^)

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Stop that face. You get what I mean. … I don't mean it _that_ way.

Cielo27: :^) Sorry. Uh. If you were water, I'd need you right now.

100fluffysweets: Thirsty much XD

Cielo27: Stfu, 100fluffysweets.

100fluffysweets: You're Japanese right? Just call me Hyaku~

Cielo27: How did you know that?

Blonde Bronco: You're Japanese? No wonder you're never on when it's night in Italy.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Japanese? Interesting. You won't happen to be a hacker, right?

Cielo27: I am a hacker.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Then you can be my hacker.

100fluffysweets: Possessive, are we? You can't take the kawaii Japanese from me.

Blonde Bronco: Uh guys, Cielo is my hacker.

Cielo27: You people sound like guys fighting over a girl. :^)

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: … That fucking face is pissing me off.

100fluffysweets: AHAHAHA!

Blonde Bronco: You seem rather happy today Cielo. Anything happen?

Cielo27: I had the complete opposite of happy, you stupid horse.

Blonde Bronco: Hey, that's mean!

100fluffysweets: ( _This message was deleted.)_

Blonde Bronco: Wait, what was that?

100fluffysweets: Hm~ I wonder~ I accidentally wrote something really bad.

Cielo27: Do I even bother to find out what it was?

100Fluffysweets: You probably don't want to.

Cielo27: Hey, where did Mr Sunshine go? Also, I'll be back in a sec… Gonna check what that message was…

Blonde Bronco: Huh good question.

100fluffysweets: O.O I don't think it is a great idea to check what I wrote!

Cielo27: … "Stupid horses don't deserve to be ridden, if you know what I mean. :^)" – 100fluffysweets. Really, Hyaku?

100fluffysweets: *Sweat-drops* kek. But this :^) is absolutely amazing. It's like a smirk~

Cielo27: Yeah… haha… Um… So anyone know what happened to Sunshine?

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Yes I'm still here. And why _Sunshine_? It makes it so goddamn… _sparkly._

Cielo27: Well do what you want, I need to sleep. And repeat another day of crap. I look forward to something interesting when I come back.

100fluffysweets: 'Come back' :^)

 _ **Cielo27 went offline.**_

 _ **Nonot-your-business just came online!**_

Nonot-your-business: Who was that? Because he sure was rather COMEvenient in this group chat.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: … Please do not…

Nonot-your-business: NONOt what? :^)

Blonde Bronco: …

100fluffymarshsweets: …

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: …

 _ **Hitman-Sun-Absolution went offline.**_

 _ **100fluffymarshsweets went offline.**_

 _ **Blonde Bronco went offline.**_

Nonot-your-business: Oh well. I thought they were rather good.

…

 **Well. I hope you enjoyed. Just saying, I love crack. Along with all this random stuff mixed in. So, let's just say you should expect a load of sexual innuendos in these online chats along with random jokes.**

 **I'm pretty sure you can guess who is who in the chat.**

 **I've always wanted to do a twin-fic. Hope you don't mind.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a short review if you want. Suggest some sexual innuendos and puns as well. And once you've guessed everyone's identity to the usernames in the online chat, I'll explain them if you want.**

 **Zaira Swift.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first things first… I said that I love crack, I meant the crack humour, not the drug. Also I accidentally said 100fluffymarshsweets instead of 100fluffysweets… whoops~**

 **Tell me if you're actually getting the jokes. If you don't then, you're rather innocent aren't you?**

 **A new poll is up on my profile. It will ask you whether I should have a specific date for updating the stories that are currently being continued. Please give some feedback.**

 **x3 (guest): Thank you very much and here is the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

…

The addition of this group chat, had majorly influenced Tsuna. He thought it wasn't a bad thing. He though that these people were merely people of the mafia who had some sort of relation with his currently employer, Blonde Bronco. Despite all the warnings, he decided to look into the actual identities of the people.

Connecting to the devices that were linked to each person, he found that he was in the most chaotic and dangerous group of people. Honestly, he half expected it was something like this. _Technically,_ Blonde Bronco _is_ a mafia boss despite how absolutely stupid he thought he was, and obviously he would have to have some rather powerful accomplices. Now, he found himself deducing why those people had chosen such nicknames.

First of all, his first official friend was Blonde Bronco, aka Chiavarone Dino. His famiglia was allied to the current most powerful, the Vongola. He was known to be especially caring to every subordinate completely ignoring whatever rank or power they have. When he first spoke to him, he found himself easily pummelling him with his random insults and started to find some joy in doing so. It _wasn't_ sadistic. As he said, limits meant nothing to him. Clearly, he doesn't know his limits that well.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution - age unknown. He thought that he had known him somewhere and he was rather correct. He had encountered him before, but the IP address had remained rather similar over the course of time he had ever first seen him. After some more research, he was the 'tortor' that his blonde friend had referred to before. He also was the number one hitman _in the world._ As long as he could stay on this man's good side, if he was one who held grudges, then he would be safe… maybe…

What interested him was probably 100fluffysweets. He wasn't specifically in a famiglia, but he seemed to be on good terms of the Giglio Nero, in which he knew was a family whose leader is yet unknown due to privacy and secret reasons. He would delve into that one day, but not any time soon since he requires some time to prepare for a short trip.

The person who joined the chat soon after he left, was Nonot-your-business. It was _really hard_ to tell who it was. _But it turned out to be Nono!_ The current boss of the Vongola Famiglia. One thing was that he never knew the geezer was into puns. He's met him once in the past but he didn't really like the man. _Oh, how he did not know what he was!_

The members who were offline, he were unable to find anything about them as they were offline and of course had no connection therefore, Tsuna did not have the ability to find out who they are. Although not disheartened, he would find out eventually once they join.

"Day's work done…" mumbled Tsuna. "Now I have to check _that._ "

…

It was very peaceful. Although he did not want to admit that, it was very peaceful. For once, there were no one who had dared to bully him and he felt proud of his work's results. All his previous bullies _may_ or _may have not_ had their personal information posted on an anonymous posting website along with an image of the person on 4chan. ( **Please don't go on to 4chan.** )

The incessant chatter of girls and the endless talks of the boys forever annoyed him to the core. How would they feel if they were stuck in a room of people who just laughed and talked as loudly as they could all day long?

Grumbling his frustrations, Tsuna noticed the flash of blonde hair and then suddenly most of the female population of his class and others had started to get up from their seats and call after the blonde.

"Toshio-kun!" cried the wailing girls, who all strived for his twin brother's attention. The only girls that Tsuna found tolerable were Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana. Sasagawa had an elder brother who was either a year or two above them, but other than that very normal. She was very kind to anyone and seemed like the type who'd be able to achieve what she wants if she has enough confidence. Besides that, she was also currently dating Kensuke Mochida who was obviously playing her or just dating her for show.

Her friend, Kurokawa, was very smart. She was also very observant and many times had he been almost caught by her watchful eye while he was chilling on websites that were too dangerous for the curious and extremely hard to access especially on a mobile device. He knew that she was clearly suspicious of his actions, but for all he knows, she might become useful one day if she happened to take a liking to anything about computers and programming (maybe hacking as well.) She also knew how much of a fucking dick Mochida could be, so he would happily agree with her if she said something about that.

The sound of the sliding door alerted him and something felt extremely off. It's that feeling when you know the teacher was going to pick on you.

"As of your previous teacher, Nezu –sensei, we have assigned you a substitute while we look for another teacher," said the person. "Please enter."

As the substitute teacher stepped in, Tsuna felt all the surprise and shock that had befallen him, the moment he recognised the person.

"Hello students," she said, "My name is Aria, please take care of me."

…

It was unheard of. And it was unmistakeable. His intuition never failed him. But _why?_

For _her,_ to come to his school, there must have been a reason. Was it his brother? That was the most likely case. It wasn't normal for an Arcobaleno to be in Japan, never the less, _his school._

It would make his job far harder. He was very aware of the Sky Arcobaleno's powers that came with their curse. To even find out the identity of the Sky Arcobaleno or even anything about the Arcobaleno took him an entire month of many sleepless nights to find anything. Although it was unheard of the Sky Arcobaleno, due to all secrecy, a major clue had come up in the databases while he was looking through them, was that it was a female, a descendant from the previous one (most likely daughter) and bears a famiglia emblem under her left eye.

Cold sweat had started to form on his forehead as he shivered. He had to remain calm. He had once met her, online of course, but he wasn't quite sure. He could only rely on his intuition now.

"Please tell us about yourself!" said a boy while another wolf-whistled.

"Haha, I'm sorry but I'm taken~" she replied while some hopes were soon let down.

"Where are you from? What do you normally do?" asked a girl.

Internally, Tsuna laughed at the question " _what do you normally do?" Probably her boyfriend_ :^)

"Well I'm from Italy, and I usually work as a boss, however I'm currently on holiday from work."

For some reason, his intuition wasn't doing anything. Then she was telling the truth. A holiday… Seemed like a good idea for him…

"ARIA-DONO THIS IS UNHEARD OF!" shouted someone as he entered the classroom earning the looks from all the students. Tsuna, on the other hand started to panic again. He had seen photos of him before but to meet him? Damn, his life just became _so much harder_. :^)

"Everyone meet, Gamma. He holds the first position after me. He also is very troublesome," said Aria completely ignoring the complaining blonde.

"Aria-dono, you said it was only for a day, but _a week?_ " he said.

"How many times have I said to drop the dono? Also I said that I will only be here _for_ a day _to_ a week," replied Aria with a sickly sweet smile. "I'm sure it will be a great experience while on holiday."

As the two exchanged and conversed, Tsuna found his opportunity to look at what he had checked early that morning. The entire process would have taken even more time than the time when he was going through any databases that had something about the Arcobaleno in them, but since then he decided to create something to automatically do that for him and even organise it which could compress all that time into 24 hours no matter how large it was.

He had only recently used it to look into the Deep Web and caused a large commotion in the mafia and underground services according to the Bronco.

It was almost finished. One more hour. Once school is finished he could go home and check it. _Or,_ he could skip and go home and go check it.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?" Suddenly, Tsuna looked up to only realise that the woman was directly standing over his desk. He was too immersed in his own thoughts to have noticed her. Her eyes trailed to his hands where his phone was a split second ago. Although he had managed put away his phone in that split second, Aria was curious.

"What were you doing that was more important, anyways?" she asked, "I just started lessons once Gamma left."

He faced the front of the class where there was no sign of the blonde man who donned a black suit. There were some whispers around the class in which Tsuna could hear clearly. Knowing Aria, she probably did too.

' _Is he going to chase her away?'_

' _Dame-Tsuna got caught by a teacher… last time it happened the teacher left.'_

' _He was the reason Nezu left right? Scary…'_

' _The teacher's going to have something happen to her because of Dame-Tsuna.'_

Aria broke the eye contact first as she eyed the class and returned to the front of the classroom.

"Well, sorry for that class, but can you please stay after class?" asked Aria. He couldn't refuse. Nor could he find an excuse. It was the first time he had such limited choices. Rather than that, only one choice.

"Yes…"

The class erupted in murmurs.

"Quieten down everyone, we're going to continue."

…

There was no one else in the class but him and her. It sounded like one of those shoujo mangas where the girl and guy stay after class to confess love, but no. This was something completely different.

"Your name is Sawada Tsunayoshi," she confirmed. It wasn't that hard to find out his name.

"Yes."

"What were you doing in class?" she repeated.

"What are you doing here?" replied Tsuna. She seemed to be a bit stunned by the question.

"As I said, even though you were listening, I am here on holiday. Why do you ask?" asked Aria.

She was already suspicious, but it was going how he wanted it to go. "I was on my phone. And I am here _only_ to attend class."

She sighed. He was right to some extent, but then was it because he was being bullied for being 'Dame-Tsuna?' He outright reminded her of someone, but she couldn't confirm it. He was only 13, 14 years old for gods' sake.

Tsuna's phone vibrated, which signalled that _it_ was finished. He was cautious not to make any facial expression that showed that he knew that his phone had gone off but Aria knew better.

"You should see what it is."

Pulling out his phone, her eyes widened in recognition and her hand shot up **[lol :^)]** to grab hold onto his wrist which held the phone.

"This phone-" she started in a higher pitch. "Where is it from?"

Tsuna pulled away from her grasp. "It's a gift from a friend. Why must you ask?"

"A friend?" _It can't be him… he doesn't have friends. And this boy is not lying._ "Sorry Sawada. It was similar to something else."

Tsuna raised an eye, internally. The phone was gifted to him from the Bronco who said it was originally from someone else. The mailing process was hard since he didn't want the Bronco to know his location nor his ethnicity. He never found out who it was but regarding to Aria's reaction, it seemed like she knew something about it.

"Just… don't let me catch you in class with your phone again, okay?" asked Aria. Tsuna nodded and then was dismissed.

…

 _ **Admins online: Blonde Bronco**_

 _ **Members online: 100fluffysweets, Blonde Bronco, Hitman-Sun-Absolution, I-am-X, Nonot-your-business**_

 _ **Members offline: RedEarth**_

100fluffysweets: Haha~ this is really funny.

Blonde Bronco: What is it?

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: It is not funny in any way, what so ever.

Blonde Bronco: WHAT IS IT?

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Oh shut up Bronco.

100fluffysweets: The **Thirst** has hit again.

Blonde Bronco: O.O

100fluffysweets: I meant the thirst for the D :^) I'm kidding! I'm kidding!

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: This is not the time to be making inappropriate jokes.

Nonot-your-business: It is rather a big Deal. :^)

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: This is also not the time to be making puns, and you should know best.

Nonot-your-business: This virus called **Thirst** which recently extracted a lot of files from the Deep Web had managed to extract a large part of the Vongola data base.

Blonde Bronco: Uh…

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Considering that, it seems like you know something about **Thirst.** Care to explain, Bronco?

Blonde Bronco: I only know that it was done by _YouCykaBlyat_! I swear! Please don't kill me!

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: I can't tell whether you're lying since I can't see you right now, but I will believe what I want to believe for now.

100fluffysweets: I would like to meet this person too. Considering he named himself 'YouCykaBlyat' he must have a great personality! Even the fact he had called his virus Thirst was rather cheeky of him.

 _ **Cielo27 came online.**_

Cielo27: Well isn't that interesting.

100fluffysweets: You're a hacker, so you should know something about Thirst, right?

I-am-X: OI YOU TRASH. YOU BETTER TELL US EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT THIRST OKAY?! OR ELSE THE VARIA WILL COME KILL YOUR SORRY ASS!

Cielo27: Varia? So you must be Xanxus then...

Blonde Bronco: Cielo, I don't think you should try and do anything that concerns the Varia… they mean what they say after all…

I-am-X: WHAT ARE YOU DOING THEN? TELL ME NOW.

Cielo27: Fuck, why the haste? You're damn thirsty aren't you? :^)

Nonot-your-business: I mean isn't it a bit YOUseful, if you could tell us what you know about Thirst, so we can combat it next time?

I-am-X: YOU FUCKING GEEZER TRASH OF A BOSS, WE DON'T NEED YOUR PUNS. NOT NOW. NOT EVER.

100fluffysweets: Haha! What a great guy Cielo is. Also, on serious note, I have to agree with Xan-Xan that you should stop your puns…

I-am-X: DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING DIE, YOU FLUFFYSWEET TRASH?

Cielo27: So you're going to fuck Hyaku to death? :^) Don't want to see that though… We've already gone through hard times. :^)

100fluffysweets: I almost fell off my chair with that Cielo-kun~ but do tell about Thirst.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: … finally…

Cielo27: Okay okay~ we'll get right into it. :^)

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: … *cocks gun*

Cielo27: Kek. So Thirst is a virus sent through hacking and then extracts whatever there is no matter what the person wants and then organises it automatically. No harm is done except the fact that someone in this world has that information.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: And how do you know so much?

Cielo27: I'm a hacker. I have my own ways. Some other people may know the same thing. I'm pretty sure this 'YouCykaBlyat' person is well aware of this but he or she doesn't seem to care.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: He or she? Has it not been confirmed what gender the person is?

Cielo27: It is perceived that the creator of the virus could possibly be a girl considering that YouCykaBlyat can be translated from Russian to English to be You Fucking Bitch.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: We know that.

Cielo27: Well, we never know anything~ He must have a pretty damn cool personality. I have to go now. Bye.

 _ **Cielo27 has gone offline.**_

 _ **You received one private message from Blonde Bronco.**_

Blonde Bronco: Cielo. Please stop bull shitting considering you are the one who made that virus.

…

 **So it was longer, so what? I had to pack this chapter with a lot of stuff. Time to explain the people in the group chat and Aria.**

 _ **100fluffysweets is rather obvious, don't you think? Who else has the number 100 to represent them?**_

 _ **Blonde Bronco- we all know it's Dino. Tsuna has met him long before this.**_

 _ **Hitman-Sun-Absolution is a name I made mainly because of Hitman Absolution (which is a game) and the Sun bit, is obviously because of Mr Number One Hitman in the Wold.**_

 _ **I-am-X is Xanxus. He will forever speak in capitals despite not being a Capitalist. :^)**_

 _ **Nonot-your-business is Nono with a great mind for puns. I found it really punny for him to use puns.**_

 _ **RedEarth is rather self-explanatory. Who has a significant relation to the colour red and to earth?**_

 **For Aria, she plays a major part in Tsuna's past and the beginning stages of meeting Dino.**

 **Thank you very much for reading, and I'll update when I can.**

 **Zaira Swift.**

 **P.S. If you seriously don't get the sexual innuendos, this story will be half as interesting. Oh well, do your best. I'm pretty wrong/dirty minded.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a new idea for KHR, although it has been seen before I would like to try it out just like this twin-fic. After all, it's got my own twist.**

 **Replies to Guest Reviews-**

 **Toolazytologin: Well I don't know if you are or not happy that you understand the jokes haha. Sorry I may 'accidentally' use your pun~ Thanks for reviewing!**

 **x3: Verde? :3 Well now he's gonna be a part of the story now, because of you. The chats are gonna be** _ **the thing**_ **of this story. They are what I really enjoy from reading other stories with them and the fact I have internet friends on Skype. Nono's puns are forever. Thank you very much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

…

He wasn't in the mood for school. Not when he had such a wealth of information right before him. His hands moved at an unrecognisable pace [ **Ohoho. :^)** ] as he worked his way through, looking at the automatically organised files. Yep. That virus hack was his greatest invention so far. Even so, he still had little BITs and pieces lying around of various small hacking programs that he had made throughout his progress as a hacker.

Noticing this rather long time of peace, he started to divert his attention from the computer screen when he heard the sound of the alert on his phone. It was a private message from Dino.

 _ **Cielo27 came online just now.**_

Blonde Bronco: Yes you're on!

Cielo27: What do you want.

Blonde Bronco: Not even a question, but a statement… Well something has happened again.

Cielo27: What.

Blonde Bronco: … It seems that Vongola HQ had opened up and gathered help from their external agency called CEDEF.

Cielo27: Oh them. They aren't that much of a deal.

Blonde Bronco: Don't underestimate them, Cielo. The leader is already on the move. I think he has an idea to reveal your identity.

Cielo27: Eh. So what? A name will be a useful.

Blonde Bronco: Well you are one or the greatest hacker anyways…

Cielo27: Your compliments mean nothing.

Blonde Bronco: *Sigh* Name right? Sawada Iemitsu. It's a Japanese man. We don't know much about him but apparently he's got a family that lives in Japan.

Cielo27: Please repeat what you just wrote.

Blonde Bronco: Um, is there a problem Cielo?

 _ **Cielo27 just went offline.**_

… [ **I was going to make a joke for this next bit but I realised it wouldn't fit the mood. I'll put it at the end of the chapter, after author note.** ]

"Oi, you fucktard, get here," said an annoying voice.

Tsuna immediately turned around, originally unaware of his twin's presence.

"I've got some pent up stress. Since you aren't doing anything but being a fucking shit on the internet probably complaining to your so called friends, you seem like the easiest way to get rid of this stress," said Toshio.

"Oh? I am actually _that_ useful? Why am I always called Dame if I'm so useful to you?" asked Tsuna with a smirk.

The silence confirmed Toshio's anger and in a blur, his fist came in contact with his face.

"Now I've gone and done it, people are gonna get suspicious since it's on your ugly ass face," said Toshio.

Tasting the red liquid on the inside of his cheek, Tsuna spat it onto his brother's clothes.

"Looks like they'll get suspicious at you since it's on your ugly ass existence."

" _Know your limits_ , Dame-Tsuna." With incontrollable anger, he punched Tsuna's stomach, which was still healing from before. Tsuna instantly toppled over curled up in agony, clutching his stomach.

"Why are you such a pain in the gut?" breathed Tsuna with a painful snicker at his own lame joke referring to his stomach and Toshio's punch.

"You are pushing your limits too far."

"Since when did I have any?"

"Good point for a stupid one," said Toshio, as he forcefully took Tsuna's hands away from his stomach and gave a final kick to his stomach causing Tsuna to throw up. That was if he ever had anything in his stomach in the first place.

The pain became a buzz and his vision became a blur when Toshio started to beat him up even more.

 _Damnit. I need to stop procrastinating those physicality boosting lessons. Any sort of fighting arts woulda been useful…_ thought Tsuna as he passed out after Toshio's foot connected with his head.

…

It was already midday when he woke up. First things first, his vision was really bad. It wasn't anything from an injury but if he dared to peak at the light that peaked through his window blinds, his head would throb as if he had downed a bottle of Ever Clear and woke up the next morning near death.

He could feel the vibration of his phone ringing and it seemed to had ended up on the floor. Doing mini snow angels on the floor, he brushed against the cool exterior of the modified phone and waved his hand across it which picked up the call.

There was silence, but then there was a voice he well recognised.

"Hello? This is Cielo27 right?"

"Yeah." Although he was mumbling and he was a good arm's reach away from the phone, it picked up his voice. It was extremely useful if he would ever require to emergency call someone when in a tight situation.

"Um… it's been a while. But this is Aria speaking," she said.

"Ah… Aria…"

"You sound… rather tired."

"Hmm. You could say that," said Tsuna, managing to finally open his eyes without any headache.

"Sorry for not talking to you for the past year… my famiglia came across a rather interesting individual… but besides that, I am on holiday and I am teaching a class, and a student has a similar phone to yours."

"Eh? Wait this phone was sent from you? Dino said it was one of the Arcobaleno. He was really interested in me or something," said Tsuna. The Italian spilled from his mouth fluently. And then the retching feeling of gagging and throwing up came again when he tried to sit up.

"… Are you alright?" asked Aria. "You seem much younger than what I think…"

"I don't usually sound-" started Tsuna only to cough violently. Cupping his hand around his mouth and clenching his shirt as he felt his chest heave and hurt every cough, the salty taste of blood reached his dry mouth.

" _Cazzo._ "

"Don't swear!" exclaimed Aria. "I mean… you shouldn't swear. What's wrong?"

"U-uh… I'm sick." Lied Tsuna. Lying was hard in real life. He found it much easier to lie on the internet although he didn't have that much to lie about.

"…"

He knew Aria knew he was lying. She was the Sky Arcobaleno, there was no way she would not know he was sick.

"Sorry for calling at this time, Cielo… but I'm really curious about the student."

"What's his name?" asked Tsuna before anything would start to cause pain in his body.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Oh. Like that CEDEF leader?"

"CEDEF? You mean the external advising group for the Vongola, right?" said Aria, thinking. "Wait. The leader is Sawada Iemitsu- You don't mean?!"

She heard a pained laugh on the other side of her phone.

"Ahaha- so that fucking idiot really is that kid's father." _My father._

"Do you have a grudge on him?"

"Oh~ more than a grudge, Aria. More than just a grudge."

"Uhm… If you really need any help, please call me. I'm available any time," she said with genuine worry as she heard the hacker cough another few times.

"Yeah. I'll go visit the hospital," he said. "See ya." And ended the call.

Aria stared at her phone. The number was private. There was no way she would ever uncover it anyways. The hacker was given a phone, but he put in his own sim card and his own altercations to make sure his identity would never be found.

"Aria, are you really that interested in your phone to be not doing your paperwork?" asked the tall blonde.

"Geh! You scared me there Gamma!" said Aria with a slight smile. "Come on, doing paperwork in a school?"

Gamma merely shook his head and sighed which Aria responded in a gruff and continued her paperwork.

She couldn't help but feel worried for her hacker friend. Something wasn't right and her intuition wasn't working well. It was as if something was interfering with her or something had clashed with her flames. Was it possible that Cielo was someone more than what she was thought he was? For all she knew, he could be a teenager with absolutely no identity in society. She wasn't that entirely off though…

…

 _ **Admins online: Blonde Bronco**_

 _ **Members online: 100fluffysweets, Blonde Bronco, Cielo27**_

 _ **Members offline: Hitman-Sun-Absolution, I-am-X, Nonot-your-business, RedEarth**_

100fluffysweets: Oh! Cielo's on!

Blonde Bronco: He hasn't been replying to my private messages though…

100fluffysweets: Maybe something happened?

Blonde Bronco: I don't even want to know what sort of things happen to Cielo… he often goes beyond his limitless limits.

100fluffysweets: But that's what's so interesting about him! He still does what does despite being in the presence of the number one hitman in this chat~ Isn't that really cool of him?

Blonde Bronco: …

100fluffysweets: O.O what's wrong?

Blonde Bronco: Cielo hasn't been on for a few days… this isn't normal of him…

100fluffysweets: Oh… maybe something in real life got him caught?

Blonde Bronco: If it was going to be like this, wouldn't he tell us?

100fluffysweets: True. Uh, then why does it say he's online.

Blonde Bronco: Well that's what I would like to ask.

Cielo27: oxhwla

100fluffysweets: oxhwala?

Cielo27: spryy radnomn shit hapnendd

100fluffysweets: why so many typos?

Cielo27: Better? I was trying to sit up. I still have an IV drip stuck in my hand.

Blonde Bronco: YOU'RE IN HOSPITAL?

100fluffysweets: Haha, I did NAZI that coming.

Cielo27: Save the capitals. You aren't Xanxus. It seems like I lost some memory in my computer but I don't mind one BIT. :^)

100fluffysweet: … that pun… but hospital? And what's this about your computer?

Cielo27: Says you who made a Nazi pun. I'm hurt, bro. Hurts me right in the feels.

Blonde Bronco: Cielo, what's this about the hospital!

Cielo27: I'm in hospital cuz I'm hurt. Probably sick. Eh. Can't really explain it to you, since you wouldn't understand for being so stupid.

100fluffysweets: Want me to come over to Japan and heal you?

Cielo27: That's creepy dude.

100fluffysweets: WELL if you really _want it_ I can give it to you :^)~

Cielo27: I'd rather get that F mark on my report than that D mark thank you very much.

Blonde Bronco: O.O THIS IS NOT THE TIME MAKING SEXUAL INNUENDOS, CIELO! YOU ARE IN HOSPITAL!

Cielo27: What can you do about it? Nothing! I don't want the help, nor do I even need help. I've got the fees and I've got my hacking skills. It's fine.

100fluffysweets: Yeah, Bronco. Hackers are great for these sorts of troublesome things. I don't really like hospitals since they're really sad.

Cielo27: That's a given. Haha. But seriously, I'm just sick. Coughing here and there, nothing else.

Blonde Bronco: But you were away for 3 days! Even a day is a lot…

Cielo27: Unlike you all, I don't usually get sick, so if I ever got sick, it woulda been hella worse than all the times you would have gotten sick.

100fluffysweets: He's right. But you make me want to visit you! Poor Cielo-chan…. ;-;

Cielo27: Chan?

Blonde Bronco: If you aren't going to say anything about the hospital, then what's that about your computer.

Cielo27: Uh… I was looking through some data, but a small bug came up and got rid of a chunk of it. I had it originally stored on my laptop but I also made sure I had a backup on my phone. So I'm safe.

100fluffysweets: Where do you live in Japan, Cielo-chan?

Cielo27: Why do I have to tell you?

100fluffysweets: Well I'm at Japan right now.

Cielo27: What.

100fluffysweets: One of my acquaintances said that she required some help. Apparently she's trying to find out more about you and some other guy who seems to be connected with the Young Lion of the Vongola. She's currently in Japan and I decided to visit~

Cielo27: About me? Aria right?

100fluffysweets: Yup, that's her! Well landing soon, bye bye!

Blonde Bronco: …

Cielo27: Don't worry Bronco, I'm lost too. I just don't get Hyaku.

…

 _ **Currently accessing Files-**_

 _C:Cielo [Command 27 Code] Thirst Vongola_HQ Folder_6 C.E.D.E.F Members Sawada Iemitsu_

\- PROFILE

 **Family:**

 **Nana (Wife)**

 **Toshio (Son)**

 **Tsunayoshi (Son)**

\- CURRENT JOB/POSITION

 **Leader of CEDEF, Leading Worker in CEDEF (more details in Folder_22)**

\- CURRENT MISSION/S

 **Combat Thirst Virus (more details in Folder_28)**

\- COMPLETED MISSIONS

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _C:Cielo [Command 27 Code] Thirst Vongola_HQ Folder_13 Secret_Mission Members Reborn_

\- PROFILE

 **Nothing known.**

 **Partner: Leon**

\- CURRENT JOB/POSITION

 **Number one hitman in the world.**

\- CURRENT MISSION/S

 **Training new Vongola Decimo (more details in Folder_27)**

 **Assisting Figure in - Combat Thirst Virus (more details in Folder_28)**

\- COMPLETED MISSIONS

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

It was his wonderful Hitman_Sun_Absolution friend. His profile didn't surprise him.

He clicked on folder 27 on the hitman's current missions and was in for a great surprise. Oh, he was ready for this. _So ready._ No sexual innuendo intended :^)

…

 **Not a lot of jokes an' all and it's more serious. See ya next time and I'm pretty much dying at midnight writing this. So much for the tests coming up.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Zaira Swift.**

Alternative from far above.

…

"Oi, you fucktard, get here," said an annoying voice.

"Where?" asked Tsuna, turning around sharply to face his brother.

"In here. :^)"

…

Yeah, by the way… that little bit above actually were the exact words my internet friend and I had said. Instead of 'Oi, you fucktard,' it was just my name lmao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I forgot to save after editing, and I don't remember what I changed. Should be fine.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Toolazytologin: That extra bit... I really wished I'd 'put it in' :^) but I didn't get the chance to considering the flow. One day this story will probably get flagged and I will cry but laugh because this story's innuendos got through. You'll find out who we'll be training and this :^) face is fucking beautiful it also helps point out all the jokes and stuff of the story. Here's the new chapter!**

 **X3: Yes, the puns. I have heard of Undertale and I appreciate the puns XD Byakuran is ma boy. He'll just chill on the internet forever. And I wouldn't say I'm one of the best writers. But thank you very much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

…

There was nothing better than a good day in life; but the fact that Tsuna was having a good day was suspicious.

He found himself smirking to himself at the most utterly random times. Every time he looked a suspiciously shady tree he smirked. Another time was the moment he entered the bathroom, he smirked. Now _that_ was weird.

Although he had absolutely no idea what caused him to do so, he could only think of the arrival of _him._ Even so, that wasn't particularly good news, but all in all, it seemed like something was going to happen and he could finally witness that something happen right before his eyes.

The feel of the vibration from his phone's alarm woke him up. [ **RIP me who didn't put in sexual innuendo for vibration.** ] It was exactly 6am. It wasn't too early or too late. It was just enough time.

Shaking himself awake, he got out of bed and opened up his laptop. Oh the fun. :^) He checked all the flight arrivals via the website. It would be a bad idea to try hack the Flight schedules since he could cause an international break down on the timetable. The plane had already arrived earlier that morning. The travel time from the airport to his home wouldn't take more than an hour. Besides that, checking out of the airport would take another hour. Considering that hitman, he would most likely take a bit more time by observing the house.

He didn't really mind if the hitman were to come in the first place. Actually he did. He smirked.

…

 _ **Members online: 100fluffysweets, Cielo27, Hitman-Sun-Absolution**_

 _ **Members offline: I-am-X, Nonot-your-business, Blonde Bronco, RedEarth**_

Cielo27: Morning everyone!

100fluffysweets: Hello Cielo-chan~

Cielo27: Chan?

100fluffysweets: I'm in Japan, remember? I should call you chan.

Cielo27: but I'm not a girl.

100fluffysweets: Doesn't matter~

Cielo27: :^(

100fluffysweets: :^) So what's up?

Cielo27: The ceiling :^)

100fluffysweets: … What's going on?

Cielo27: Someone's coming over today, so I'm just waiting for him.

100fluffysweets: O.o Is it your boyfriend? :^)

Cielo27: … No.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Well isn't that a coincidence.

Cielo27: What?

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: I'm going to someone's place today.

Cielo27: Oh? Well enjoy your stay.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Of course I will enjoy it. I still also have a job to do.

Cielo27: An on-hand job? :^)

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Cielo, just fucking stop before I track you down.

Cielo27: Oh please, you're far behind in skills regarding finding my location.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Then use your skills for me.

Cielo27: Since when did I say my skills in _that_ were good? :^)

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: You know what I mean. You are to work under me, as my hacker.

 **Blonde Bronco came online.**

Blonde Bronco: No no no no, Cielo is _my_ hacker. We've been through this!

100fluffysweets: It's a matter of time before Hitman-kun comes for you Cielo~

Cielo27: :^)

100fluffysweets: :^)

Blonde Bronco: REALLY? Ever since Cielo was added, he's changed you, 100.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Please note that you were the one who added him. So, Cielo, you are my hacker now.

Cielo27: Uh… okay? Money is appreciated.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Oh? So you're a money earning hacker?

Cielo27: Well I still need to make some sort of living.

100fluffysweets: Cielo-chan, be my hacker then! I'll give you plenty of money! We can even meet if you're really in Japan!

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Japan?

Cielo27: Yeah… Also Hyaku, if you really are going to give me that money, I'd really appreciate it. And about meeting each other… I'm not so sure about that.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: How much.

Cielo27: Huh?

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: The money. How much do you need?

Blonde Bronco: O.O since when did you become a money maniac Cielo?

Cielo27: Um… since the hospital? I kinda have to pay some fees. Don't want to mess with the hospital system after all.

Blonde Bronco: Oh.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: So?

Cielo27: Um. Like 40k?

100fluffysweets: I can give you 45~

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: 50

100fluffysweets: 69 :^)

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: … 80…

100fluffysweets: 100.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Shit…

100fluffysweets: I thought you'd have more money, Hitman kun.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: A cloaked money freak decided to limit my usage of money.

100fluffysweets: Boohoo~ so Cielo chan, you're my hacker now~ So you have to do what I need you to do :^)

Blonde Bronco: Oi oi oi, what happened to me?! And not the whole :^) again...

Cielo27: Well… I mean, it's a bonus of 60k, so I may as well take it. Can you transfer it to my account? Of course, IP address and all are private so you can't see where I live.

100fluffysweets: Um, I don't have any methods of send that money that way~ so I can't put it in :^) Aria said I couldn't use any money that isn't cold hard cash because she doesn't trust me.

Cielo27: … Well I have to pay in instalments, so don't give me it all at the same time…

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Aria? What is this about?

100fluffysweets: Cielo chan~ PM please~

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Oi.

…

 **100fluffysweets is online!**

Cielo27: So we have to meet up…

100fluffysweets: That's right~

Cielo27: … Send details later. I gotta go.

100fluffysweets: Oh? Okay then~

 **Cielo27 went offline.**

100fluffysweets: XXX Street Entrance, Namimori XXX District, 15:15

…

"What the fuck?!"

Tsuna groaned. He had been lying on his bed and messaging through his phone. It was not nice to hear his brother's voice in the morning. He had to get up. There was no time like sunshine.

Getting dressed into his uniform, he sneaked through the window finding that the door was open. He smirked as he heard the familiar 'Ciaossu.'

…

At school there was a whole commotion about Toshio getting to school in his underwear. Tsuna, sitting at his desk, looked through the window next to him and saw the blonde confessing his love to the girl. He chuckled at the sight. That's when he spotted the orange flame that spurted from his forehead. No. This was not the time for laughing anymore. It was time to get to business.

Everywhere he went, everywhere he looked there was always something or rather, someone who was staring at him. He knew very well who it was and where he was but he couldn't pinpoint it. Looks like he would have to work on that. He did not dare to take out his phone, knowing it would most likely draw suspicion to him. He's a normal 'student' after all.

Aria was absent that day, so they had a substitute for her. It was later known that Aria had left to continue whatever she was doing. The bell rung, signalling the end of the school day. The stare had disappeared, which he was thankful of, and so he made his way to somewhere he would be given privacy. No, not to _do_ things but have area where no one can see him. The perfect place for that, obviously, is the toilet.

Upon entering the toilet stall, he quickly pulled out his phone and noticed the message from Hyaku. It was far too close to him. It was as if, if he went, then Hyaku would confirm where he lived. This was bad. Best thing to do then, was to make sure he went later than the time. Today's school hours were much shorter than usual. But the time he gave had already passed.

 **Cielo27: Will not make in time. Give me a least an hour.**

 _Sent._

He quickly made his way home to be welcomed by the rowdiness (insert face) of said brother and the other one. He tried sneaking his way upstairs only to be stopped by the visitor.

"Ciaossu, and you are Sawada Tsunayoshi, yes?" asked the person. Tsuna smirked and then turned around with a bright smile.

"That's me alright," replied Tsuna and then bending down to the visitor's height so he would not be looking down on him. "And you are?"

"Reborn."

"Are you fucking with me? Why aren't you kicking Dame-Tsuna instead of me?" exclaimed Toshio.

"Maybe he actually has respect for elders," retorted Reborn. Toshio snorted as Tsuna got up from his previous position.

"From what I can see, you're only like 2 years old." Que a kick to the head.

"Doesn't mean I'm 2 years old though, Baka Toshio."

"Oh, Tsuna you're back," said Nana as she came from the kitchen. "This is Reborn, he'll be staying with us to help with Toshio's studies."

"I've said it over and over again, I DO NOT NEED A TUTOR!" shouted Toshio, que another kick, this time aimed at the shin.

"Respect your parents."

"She's my mother, not yours baby!"

"I'll be staying in Toshio's room," continued Reborn without a care for the raging blonde.

"Are you sure that's okay?" asked Nana.

"Yes."

"What? Why _my_ room?"

"Because I need to raise you into a proper boss."

"You're serious about the boss thing?!"

"Yes."

 _There it is. He just confirmed it himself…_ thought Tsuna as he smiled to himself and sneaked upstairs during the commotion.

…

He took a quick shower and put on some worn jeans and a black hoodie. It was going to get cold so why not. He grabbed a scarf and made sure all his hair was in place. With all that sneaking around, he decided to wear SNEAKers and headed downstairs.

"I'm going out for lunch." Although he did not hear a reply, it was good enough to let Nana know where he was going if she was there.

The sun was starting to hang low, but it was not dark. He paced himself so he would arrive at a reasonable time. What a pain. There was no way he could get out of this. The amount of money due was starting to pile up. Even if he were to pay in instalments, it would be hard to find jobs to muster up such money. He may be a hacker, but he knew that all the money he was taking was the money from those who had worked for them.

It wasn't known to Nana that Tsuna went to the hospital. It was a common occurrence for him to randomly go missing. He did not know whether she cared for him or not, but he did not want his own mother to get caught in the business that he had with his own brother. But then, part of him blamed his mother the fact that his relationship with his brother had turned out this way. It was as if, the moment he was born into the world, he would have to take care of himself. With no actual recollection of 'happy' times with his family, he, from a young age, had already decided to do something and be able to take care of himself.

The said location was still crowded with people going home and doing last minute shopping before sundown. Sighing, Tsuna weaved his way through the crowd. Part of him just wanted to turn back and go home, if you can call it home. This 'Hyaku' slightly got on his nerves. There was absolutely no information on him besides the fact he had some sort of relation with Aria.

"Oh? You actually got here pretty fast~" said a sickening sweet voice. Tsuna turned around to face the man who claimed to be Hyaku. "It's getting late, so why don't we go to a café?"

Tsuna sceptically observed the man. He was not much older than him. Perhaps two to three years. Otherwise, he was rather tall and the tattoo under his eye was suspicious. This guy literally spelt out suspicious. The smile was untrustworthy and the expression in his eyes was constantly curious making it hard to know what he was thinking about.

Before he knew it, Tsuna was already leading the way.

 _Shit, I made a mistake…_

"You seem to know your way around here…" he said, "are you, perhaps-"

 _Yeah he knows I live here._

"Researched this place to find a nice place to eat? Are you really that interested in me? I mean… I don't mind if it's a girl or boy as long as it's cute~" he said.

That was definitely not creepy at all. Tsuna knew he was small in size :^) [ **I'm sorry. It was unintentional.** ] butt that does not mean a guy like Hyaku can say weird shit, whether he is faking it or not.

The pair ended up settling in a nearby café, still populated with college students and adults after a day's work.

"Money."

"Is that really all you care about?" asked Hyaku, "Also I know you are referring me as 100fluffysweets or Hyaku, so call me Byakuran~"

 _Byakuran. Sounds familiar… I'll see if I can find any more information about him._

"You can take off your scarf. You're going to make everyone think you're going to rob them!" laughed Byakuran, jokingly. Tsuna pulled down his scarf under his chin. Byakuran ordered hot chocolate and Tsuna hot coffee.

"As I said earlier in the chat, I want you to work as my hacker. Dino can go suffer but considering your personality, I'd like you to get a few connections," started Byakuran after a gulp of his drink. His breath smelt sweet. It sickened Tsuna just like the person who was speaking.

"Yeah, continue."

"Aria would like to know a bit more about you, so I'm currently being her stand in to know a bit more about you, so you can trust me! Besides that, there's his person I want you to get close with," said Byakuran. He pulled out a small file, very plain in appearance. Tsuna, eying the man in suspicion, slid out the piece of paper which the file withheld.

" **Sawada TOSHIO"**

"You're kidding me. You want me to get close with a kid."

"I didn't say you had to get close with him physically~" snickered Byakuran. Yep, he really wanted to punch him. "The kid has a phone, he has internet, you are hacker, I believe that is all you need to 'get close with him.'"

"And why this one?"

"Because I have my suspicions that he may not be the right one for the Vongola Family. You know Vongola right?"

"Yes and why is that?"

Byakuran flipped to the family section of Toshio pointing at a rather interesting family tree. It started off with Giotto. There were approximately 3 more people but they had no identification. Then there was the all so familiar Iemitsu with Nana who both linked to one boy, of the name Sawada Toshio.

"Someone is missing."

"And how would you know that?" This guy was tricky. There should have been nothing known about the existence of another member in the family.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Byakuran as he leaned forward. The two made eye contact as Byakuran whispered into Tsuna's ear.

"I see parallel worlds, you see? There is someone other than this Toshio-kun, Cielo-chan~"

Byakuran smiled as he sat back in his seat. He paid the waitress who came up to the two and left a wad of cash in the file.

"Same time next week okay?" and then he left.

Tsuna smirked.

…

 **I would have liked to continue the chapter but I originally didn't need Byakuran to have such a role. LOL, but then Byakuran is one of my favourite characters so I guess that's why.**

 **Thank you, once again for reading.**

 **Zaira Swift.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do you guys want song suggestions? I'll do one anyways. Listen to Ilia's Theme - extended version. Calms your soul just like how it calms your PMS state.**

 **Guest Reviews at bottom of the chapter. If there is anything confusing about the chapters, please ask me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

…

His initial reaction to the money was rather surprised. Only to realise that there was already 40k installed. Did Byakuran really not care if he never met him again now that he had the money to pay off the hospital fees? He was too intrigued with the fact that Byakuran would know so many things to the point where his own identity could be risked. It didn't seem like Byakuran had any personal information on him, only that he 'existed.' Much to his dislike, he _did_ have a bounty on his head and he would _hate_ it if he were to be caught.

A shriek alerted Tsuna of the wake of Toshio. Not the nicest thing to hear in the morning but it was rather satisfying :^) considering that he had been beaten up by him just recently. Of course, being smart, he knew that Toshio was going to release :^) all that pent up stress on him eventually. Although he did not know when, he assumed it would not be too far in the future since that Reborn would have something happen and have to leave allowing enough time for Toshio to do something. :^)

Honestly, he did not know what to do with Byakuran. The sudden change of topics was his thing. But then again, the hospital fees can be paid, so he would do that first. Upon leaving the house, it was already sunrise. Nana was getting up to make breakfast enough for a hitman baby, an abusive brother and a woman too naïve to her own family. He was fine with it. Really.

…

 _ **Members online: 100fluffysweets, Blonde Bronco, Cielo27, I-am-X**_

 _ **Members offline: Hitman-Sun-Absolution, Nonot-your-business, RedEarth,**_

Cielo27: I have a request, Xanxus.

I-am-X: YOU ARE NOT TO REQUEST ANYTHING FROM ME.

Cielo27: No no no, nothing like what you're thinking :^)

100fluffysweets: :^)

Blonde Bronco: … Why didn't you ask me?

Cielo27: Because you aren't exactly the best choice, you see?

100fluffysweets: Why not me? We can meet up again~

Cielo27: Mhmm but not exactly what I'd like to do.

Blonde Bronco: YOU MET UP WITH 100?

Cielo27: Not your business Bronco.

100fluffysweets: Yeah, you should stop trying to get into Cielo-chan's pants~

Cielo27: What the fuck.

Blonde Bronco: …

100fluffysweets: Whoops~ I meant business

Cielo27: Sure…

I-am-X: WHY ME?

Cielo27: Perhaps you can help me with ways to develop skills to fight back?

I-am-X: FIGHT BACK? DO YOU HAVE ANYONE TRYING TO KILL YOU YET FOR YOUR SEXUAL JOKES?

Cielo27: I wouldn't be surprised if Mr Number One Hitman in the world would come for me. :^)

I-am-X: … AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU?

Cielo27: So you actually agree? Well let's get started.

…

"Baka-Toshio, there's something you must understand if you are going to be the next mafia boss to the Vongola."

"I said over and over again, I DON'T WANT TO BE THE BOSS IF YOU'RE GONNA CONTINUE KILLING ME FIRST THING IN THE MORNING!" shouted Toshio, obviously unhappy with Reborn's methods.

"Vongola is the most powerful and richest famiglia in Italy, you are the heir no matter what you like." Toshio thought about it. Richest?

"And why would my father not take up the position?" asked Toshio, sceptically. He was starting to consider it after the mention of money.

"Iemitsu is already the leader of a separate branch called CEDEF, no one is better than him for that area," replied Reborn. "I'm making you into the new boss of the Vongola whether you like it or not."

Tsuna put down his head phones as he listened in to the conversation his brother and Reborn had. Vongola is going to be fucked if Toshio becomes the boss. He'll make sure the Vongola do. ;)

 _Training... I'll start…_ thought Tsuna, as he glanced at the files sent to him from the Varia boss.

Tsuna gathered a few things, putting them into his bag then hiding some of his gear in the folds of his clothes etc and a special slot in his mattress in case anything were to happen to them.

It was time that Toshio would leave to go to school. Tsuna, making sure nothing was poking out through his clothes or mattress started to make his leave. He peaked at the hallway, making eye contact and then following the eyes of the little fedora wearing figure that flew through the air kicking Toshio, who tumbled downstairs. He shut the door. Through the window it is.

…

It was about lunch time when he got to the school. No one was in sight. Even the canteen was empty. He figured that something was going on in the gym. He purchased some snacks from the canteen, since no one would bother him. Thanking the canteen lady, he made his way to the gym to spot the infamous Hibari Kyoya prowling the grounds. He stood still, knowing that any movement would alert the teen.

The Disciplinary Committee Leader soon passed, heading towards the direction of the cheers from the gym.

 _Should be pretty fun if Hibari's there…_ thought Tsuna as he headed towards the gym. The cheers were loud, shouting names, mainly Toshio. There was a small group of delinquents outside who were still deciding whether to go inside to see what was going on. As soon as Tsuna came into view of them, they decided to beat up Tsuna.

 _May as well be a good time to test deez skilz…_ [ **Yes, skills has been purposely spelt as skilz.** ]

"Oh look it's Tsuna, going to go cheer on Toshio? Isn't that brothers do?" the other delinquents present started to laugh along with the delinquent.

"Brother? Oh my god! I should stop onii-san from fighting! Kyaa~" squealed Tsuna in mockery.

"What do you want Dame-Tsuna?" he growled.

"Nothing," Tsuna replied, sticking out his tongue while chuckling. His limits sure were non-existent. Pissing them off with just that, they stepped forward in a lunge, closing the distance to kick Tsuna's side. Unfortunately for them, Tsuna sure had some skills from his little session that morning. It wasn't much, just a few exercises, stretching here and there.

Using his small and nimble figure to his advantage, he focused on the leg coming towards him, pushing it down while jumping over it. Xanxus told him something about using his size to his advantage considering whatever opponents would be larger than him :^) (although he wouldn't want to admit it.) The delinquents noticed something glint in the sunlight and suddenly there was a sleek, black, hand gun aimed at them.

"C-come on, t-that's fake!"

You know when I said he gathered some things? Yeah that gun happened to be one of them.

"Oh? Do you seriously think this is fake?" asked Tsuna. He then pointed at the cartilage where the bullets were. He opened it and closed it making a metallic click. Then, put a device on the end of the gun. A silencer, basically.

The delinquents were already afraid. Seriously, these delinquents were probably the wannabes.

"We'll do anything you say, just please don't shoot us!" cried one of them. Tsuna smiled to himself. That was easy. He put it away. :^)

"May I pass?" And with that, he entered the gym.

"COME ON TOSHIO! YOU CAN DO IT!" cried the numerous fan girls. Looking at the scene before him, the idiot had managed to get in a fight with Mochida. But something was off… He heard the click of a gun, and Toshio seemed to have blanked out, collapsing. He then stood back up shouting 'REBORN!' and something about his dying will in his underwear and then charged at Mochida.

Something happened in a few seconds and Mochida was on the floor, his face protecter broken and a bleeding face. How can Toshio be this strong? He dared not to look in the direction of the sly hitman. The crowd started to squeal and then it was deathly silent when Hibari came into view. People left as quickly as possible. Hibari stared down Toshio for a few moments and started to leave; Mochida to be taken to infirmary and Toshio to laugh to himself at his victory.

Tsuna clicked his tongue. Seems like Reborn has his own little things he's hiding. He should finish reading over the data taken with Thirst.

Reborn was going to suspect him if he stayed for any longer. Just as he stepped out of the gym, he felt the glare of said 'carnivore.' Hibari was not a part of his ordeal, but… if he wanted to involve himself, then Tsuna would have to drag him down with him. He spun around making instant eye contact with Hibari and smiled with dazzling light and sparkles then sped off, knowing that Hibari would not dare follow after being stunned like that.

Making sure that no one did follow him, he rounded the school and back to the gym. Originally, he was going to use some of the school equipment, which were a part of his training, only to hear rather loud explosions.

After more explosions, it finally piqued his interest and decided to get some ground. Going to a nearby building, he started to climb it. (It was part of his training, trust me.) It took a while to scale it and he pretty much gave up half way through, seeing that there was an open window.

He took little time to find an angle where he would be able to see the explosions.

In the faint distance, he spotted a silver haired figure. Familiar, but he still didn't really know who it was. He also spotted his brother battling it out with the person. It was probably one of Reborn's things. Should he interfere or should he not? He pulled out ;^) his hoodie and scarf from his bag, to hide his uniform should anyone spot him. It wasn't worth using his hand gun again. Reborn would know the sound of a gun, even with a silencer.

Something in his gut told him something was going to go wrong. After observing, he noticed that the silverette pulled out :^) quite a load :^) of sticks :^)

That's when a light bulb lit up. Hurricane Bomb Hayato. Why would he be here… unless… He sighed.

He stood up and just about as he was going to take off his hoodie, someone patted him on his back scaring the _shit_ out of him, almost making him shriek.

"Um… hey, you should get to class now," he said. The black spikey haired teen looked completely down. There was a smile stuck on his face, but his eyes reflected a sadness that Tsuna recognised when he looked back at his past.

"…" Tsuna stood up and started to leave. He could feel the lingering gaze of the teenager, only for him to go on his way, up the stairs.

Now, something was stabbing his gut. Something was telling him to turn back and follow him. Something told him if he didn't help that guy, no one would. He can sort out the case with Hurricane Bomb Hayato later. Now was not the time.

…

 **Thanks for reading! :D If the :^) faces get annoying when reading tell me but then it'll be up to you to find and laugh/cringe/get disappointed/face-palm at the jokes.**

 **Guest Reviews**

 **Pippalina (Chapter 1): The nickname bit? If you mean the bit at the beginning that was just something random I put it :^) It was mainly to say that there were Mafioso in the world who know of this 'YouCykaBlyat' hacker. By the way, YouCykaBlyat translates to You fucking bitch in Russian. If you play enough CSGO and online multiplayer games, you'll know~**

 **PipeDream (Chapter 1): I don't think you're naïve at all for not getting the innuendos! You have to be pretty dirty minded to get them XD There are puns, so hopefully you get them? There are quite a lot to find!**

 **Guest (Chapter 3): Of course, no one likes abusive twins, so Reborn will end up doing some bashing. Nana is quite, uh, dense minded and doesn't really pay attention to Tsuna. It doesn't mean she hates him, but she lets him do whatever. Since him disappearing was common, she never thought much of it, even though he went to hospital.**

 **PipeDream (Chapter 4): Well Byakuran knows everything, well not** _ **everything.**_ **Yes Tsuna is going to be a troublesome person to keep up with. Dino is going to have his own parts to play and yes it is going to be amazing, that is only if I manage to continue this. XD I'll do my best!**

 **Toolazytologin: Don't die pls ;-; The innuendos and jokes don't really play that large :^) of a role. I need to think of some hard core puns :^) For Byakuran, as you know the timeline of KHR had only just begun considering that Reborn just came into the picture. Tsuna may or may not know what Byakuran knows that depends on how Byakuran is going to act from here on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back only for this chapter. As of now, the :^) face will no longer be there, so good luck and enjoy. Guest reviews at the end of the chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

…

Just how fast could this kid go?

Literally, less than 5 seconds, he wasn't even able see the teen going up the stairs. He never heard him going up the stairs too. So he was either going really quietly up the stairs or he was already there. Neither seemed possible, but then he never caught up.

Once he was at the top of the stairs, he rushed out the door in a hurry despite being tired out. His chest contracted every time he heaved in a breath.

"You ended up following me, haha," said the black haired teen. "I guess you're surprised to see me here."

Yamamoto Takeshi. He was pretty much known as the one on top of all the sports he played. Well, that's funny because Tsuna was known as the one at the bottom of all his sports and PE classes.

"Yeah I am," replied Tsuna, "since you seem to be loved by your peers, why are you going to leave them?"

"Wha-"

"You know it isn't going to do you any good if you just decide to leave the world." _Even I know that._

"Who are you?"

"I'm… uh… just someone." Lying wasn't one of his greatest skills when it wasn't planned out.

"I don't see why you would need to care so much about me then, even if you probably are a student from this school," he frowned. He knew he was popular but why would someone he didn't even know go on his way to stop him? It was his choice.

"You know, if you die, everyone's gonna notice," Tsuna said then coughed. "If I die, no one will haha. So that's why I want to stop you from… taking your own life."

Yamamoto was silent. What he said was true. Somehow he just felt reassured by the person. He was obviously a student from the school, but it seemed like he was someone he had never seen or talked to before. At least that's what he thought.

"My mum passed away a few years ago."

"Um…" Wow, a sensitive topic already! If it weren't for the fact that Tsuna was the _kindest human in existence_ (sarcastic or not), the tiniest bit of information could have been twisted and used to one's advantage. But obviously, he wouldn't do that.

"I got really sad, so I sort of used baseball to ignore the subject. If I couldn't play baseball I'll have nothing left again," he continued. "You remind me of my dad, you know."

 _Dad?! I'm not old though…_ thought Tsuna with a pout.

"You reminded me how my dad did whatever he could to stop me from falling into a bottomless pit, haha!" he smiled, this time genuinely happy and started to cry. "Thank you… Thank you very much!"

He broke down in tears. He kneeled on the floor and then lay down in attempt to calm himself down. Tsuna sighed again. A broken arm has the ability to heal with time but a broken mind can't heal with time until someone or something comes along and fixes you up real good.

"Do you know what you remind me of?" asked Tsuna. Yamamoto shook his head. "I used to be like you thinking about the day where I could just leave the world because it became all too painful. Like I had nothing left, no one to care for or anyone to be with me when I needed it."

Yamamoto was silent. He was aware that mental illnesses and depression were very common. But something in his heart felt so much pain to hear and see the person in front of him picking out statements from their pushed back emotions. Tsuna noticed this.

"Let's put that aside for now. I want you to promise me that you won't take any step near the edge of the roof," he said, holding out his pinkie.

"Doing pinkie promises like a kid?" asked Yamamoto with a smug smile through his tears.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" asked Tsuna, slightly hot-headed, "kiss you and just tell you to never take a step near the edge of the roof?" It wasn't every day he had to try and cheer someone up in 'real life.' And it was not like he had a 'real life' friend.

"I wouldn't mind~ hehe," teased Yamamoto. Tsuna's face flushed pink but he quickly regained his composure.

"Says the guy who was going to climb over that broken fence," said Tsuna with arms crossed. "You know that you could have actually died."

The light-hearted atmosphere disappeared, become tense again. Yamamoto sighed, rubbed the back of his neck and held out his own pinkie.

"I promise that I won't take any step near the edge of the roof, ever." He said.

"Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise."

…

"The Sky Arcobaleno." Reborn eyed the taller and physically elder woman.

Aria chuckled to herself.

"Um, would you like anything to eat or drink?" asked Nana, coming into the room.

"No thanks, Mrs Sawada, I just need to talk to Reborn," replied Aria, looking back at the smaller figure.

"Oiii don't ignore me~"

"If you need anything then just ask," she said and then left the three. Byakuran pouted. Being neglected wasn't the best feeling.

"What would you like to talk about, Sun Arcobaleno?" asked Aria to Reborn.

"First of all, I never knew Luce had a child," said Reborn.

"Well only her children are able to become the next Sky Arcobaleno unless there is someone more… suited." She paused. "Either way, I hope that will never become the case…"

"The reason I asked you to come is that I heard you were gathering information about my disciple," he said.

"Yes that is true."

"Why is that?" he asked, "This is my business, regarding or disregarding the fact you are the Sky Arcobaleno."

"That's because Byakuran, or as you know him, 100fluffysweets here says he isn't the correct decision to be the Vongola Boss and I whole heartedly agree with him." Reborn directed his gaze at the white haired teenager. Overall impression, he was really suspicious.

"And you expect to believe that he _thinks_ that Toshio is not the right future Vongola Decimo?" Aria sighed. She knew how hard it was to make someone agree with her especially if it was Reborn. How her mother did it, she would never know since… you know… she resided in the earth down below.

"Not really, honestly. But I just really want you to know that what I saw may come true," said Aria.

"You should listen to her, Mr Sunshine~" said Byakuran with a dancing smile. The Sun Arcobaleno ignored the white haired teen and returned to his thoughts. He has had his speculations and opinions on Toshio, but it did not change that it was his job to raise him into a boss. Silence befell the conversation.

"Toshio… he has a sibling?" asked Aria. On the way inside, he noticed how there was another room.

"It is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Were you not aware?" questioned Reborn. Aria was surprised. She viewed the student as very strange and hard to decipher. But to see that he was the brother of Sawada Toshio… it would explain some of the events she had heard of by other students and all the bullying cases. There was never any information source that had anything about the Sawada family having a second child in the first place. She looked back at Byakuran, slowly feeling more confident that he was correct with his speculations.

"They are twins, correct? Is he the older or younger?"

"Younger."

"Don't lie, Reborn," said Aria.

"…" He thought to himself for a moment. "I don't know. I was never told there was a second child until I came here."

"If he were to be the elder twin, you know what that means right?" asked Aria. Reborn stayed silent.

"Either way, Toshio is rash in his actions, as you know. You may not have power to stop him from being the next boss because he has already been involved with the mafia. It is too late," continued Aria, "So I am hoping that you will actually reach out to someone for help if the underground is endangered in any way. I know someone."

"I don't need anyone's help."

"That may be very naïve of you," said Byakuran, bringing Reborn's attention to him and then back to Aria. His violet eyes flickered to the door crack and for a split second, made contact with strange fiery orange eyes. Both Aria and Reborn were too busy to have noticed the eavesdropper but Byakuran sure noticed him. And whether he would stir up trouble or not, depended on how Byakuran would act.

Now wasn't really the time to be going head first. Behind Byakuran's constant smile was a layer of excitement that he couldn't contain. Time was turning and the millions and millions of other parallel worlds began to start their magic.

 _What are you going to do next Tsunayoshi,_ he thought, _or should I say, Cielo27?_

...

 _ **Members online: 100fluffysweets, Blonde Bronco, Cielo27, Hitman-Sun-Absolution, I-am-X**_

 _ **Members offline: Nonot-your-business, RedEarth,**_

Cielo27: Thanks for the help Xanxus.

I-am-X: …

Cielo27: Not used to be being thanked? Awww…

I-am-X: DO YOU WANT TO DIE BRAT?

Cielo27: At the same time yes and no.

100fluffysweets: The Varia boss has degraded to a puppy. Awww…

 _ **I-am-X went offline.**_

100fluffysweets: He raged quit~ Oh dear~

Blonde Bronco: Why does it seem like you and Cielo are closer?

100fluffysweets: Glad you asked! We're finally a couple (heart)(heart)(heart).

Cielo27: We ravage each other at night everyday as well-

100fluffysweets: O.O

Cielo27: Technically it's me actually taking food from Hyaku's fridge every day.

100fluffysweets: WHAT?! Nooo, wifey you shouldn't do that!

Cielo27: Why am I the wife…?

Blonde Bronco: What is going on?

100fluffysweets: Between my precious food and sweets or my wife… what or who do I choose?!

Cielo27: I think we can stop it there mate.

100fluffysweets: Whoops~ I have to go now~

 _ **100fluffysweets went offline.**_

Blonde Bronco: Can you just explain what happened?

Cielo27: you don't really need to worry about it. We were just joking, after all, unless… are you gay?

Blonde Bronco: YES. I MEANT NO. STUPID AUTOCORRECT.

Cielo27: I won't question it. But who could have thought… the Chiavarone Family boss was _gay all this time!_

Blonde Bronco: As your boss, I order you not to leak false rumours anything about me to the mafia using you skills as a hacker and informer.

Cielo27: You can't stop me, mwahahaha. And it's not like it would be the first time :^)

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Childish.

Cielo27: Ironic if you just take a little look at yourself in the mirror, Arcobaleno.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: _I am going to hunt you down_.

Cielo27: Oooo, how threatening. Stop being so thirsty for me!

Blonde Bronco: …

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Do you want to die?

Cielo27: I've already been asked that by Mr Has-Anger-Issues.

Blonde Bronco: Cielo, please don't do anything to piss off other people. I need to go to a meeting.

Cielo27: I hope you stutter Bronco.

 _ **Blonde Bronco went offline.**_

Cielo27: Oh yeah, I have something to confirm, Mr Sunshine.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: This will cost you.

Cielo27: Well, someone told me something about 'flames' of 'dying will.'

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Who told you this?

Cielo27: Someone… So, uh… care to share?

…

Yamamoto stared outside the classroom window. He had been 'out of it' for a few days. Sometimes, an image of his saviour would pop up every now and then, causing him to stupidly smile to himself, maybe even flush a shade darker than light pink. There was always something that make his mind turn on during class but that wasn't the case anymore. Why was that? Because there was something, more like _someone_ that he just couldn't quite get off his mind.

A brown haired teen made his way out of the school. The baseball fanatic noticed him and watched him from the window. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was in the middle of maths class, and the equations rattled off one by one by the teacher disappeared from his concentration.

He frowned.

It couldn't be him. Despite having the strange personality, Tsunayoshi didn't seem like the type to help others, but something drew his attention to him. Maybe it was just his hair. Or the similar stature and body build. Or the same coloured scarf that peeked out of his bag. Sometimes, you can never know the possibilities. In the end of this case, Yamamoto was going to be fucked. And many more times if he dared to join the game of mafia.

…

 **Thanks for reading. The Yamamoto bit was short. Don't like that sort of shit because the feels and I see it too much (but it's necessary in order to introduce him).**

 **I never had any plans for the story besides making it humorous - despite the whole abusive twin, because why not? These sexual innuendos are just a thing of mine. They probably won't last long but they're worth their own 'cringe' time, especially for my future self in a few years or more.**

 **I don't know what Tsuna is going to become, but I guess the flow of the story and future chapters will decide that.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 _Toolazytologin_ – I respect your opinion and to me the :^) face is pretty annoying LOL. Although it is not _really_ canon, I like the idea how Tsuna manages multiple things at the same time. So yes, it would be Yamamoto as first priority. Minor characters aren't important so we usually make them pretty big in the beginning and move onto, bigger things. XD I can see how you are worried about how the plot will go, I am worried too. If you have read what's above this, you'll sort of understand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest Reviews at the end of the chapter.**

 **Sorry for late updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

…

He had always been surrounded by big men. Well technically not, but all the males he knew of who were his 'friends' were bigger than him. In height and build that is.

From his memory and information on him, his dad was huge. He remembered him wearing a tank top and all you could see were muscles and Tsuna wasn't surprised if his brain was was merely a degenerated pile of pink mush. But imagine that. That would explain why he was born into such a dysfunctional family and how he was so fucking stupid.

Other people were much taller than him and older than him, some the same age but somehow magnificently towered at a height which hurt his neck. There was only one thing that Tsuna told himself every time he worried about something like this, and it was that there were at least 8 other people who were more than twice his age but were the size of toddlers. That was what cheered him up, and he hoped to hell that he never came in contact with any of them because _he knew_ that if he meddled with them, he would get caught up in their situation of trying to find some random way to get rid of their curse. He knew more than he needed to, after all.

As heartless as not helping the Arcobaleno could be, Tsunayoshi disliked and punished anyone who dissed his height. That included Reborn.

…

 _ **Members online: 100fluffysweets, Blonde Bronco, Cielo27, Hitman-Sun-Absolution,**_

 _ **Members offline: I-am-X, Nonot-your-business, RedEarth**_

Cielo27: Thank you Mr Sunshine for the headers about 'dying will!'

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Your payment?

Cielo27: Oh! I forgot about that haha~

100fluffysweets: What's this about?

Cielo27: Nothing :^)

Blonde Bronco: … What's the payment that Reborn asked for?

Cielo27: I'm helping him find out the identity of _YouCykaBlyat._ Because he got hacked or something by him.

Blonde Bronco: What.

100fluffysweets: WOAH HAHAHA Mr Sunshine got hacked!

Blonde Bronco: How did you know it was him though?

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Because the son of a bitch used Thirst.

Cielo27: He's like a Pokémon with dehydration issues!

Blonde Bronco: Well, that's one way to put it.

Hitman-Sun-Solution: So Cielo here, is going to to reveal who this is. Because I am going to track him down _and kill him._

Blonde Bronco: … Besides Thirst, did he do anything else?

Cielo27: He pretty much pissed him off by replacing his files with images of his face photo shopped onto toddlers and little children. The pictures were also then released publicly in the mafia underground linked websites and he is being made a fool of. He is also named a pedo, was given a warning strike by Nono and other random things that _YouCykaBlyat_ initiated. His files are also pretty much gone forever and who knows what he has on there.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: There are files about my missions and profiles of people along with images of rather _interesting_ things.

Cielo27: And what he means by _interesting_ things, is most likely pornography or gruesome pictures of torture or something. Same thing, either way because he's into both of them.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: I'm not into necrophilia.

Cielo27: But you didn't deny what was in your files~

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: …

100fluffysweets: Cielo-kun, does that mean you're not my hacker anymore?

Cielo27: Well I can manage being a hacker for multiple people.

100fluffysweets: Nooo! You can only be mine! I don't want to be in a threesome with scary hitman baby!

Cielo27: It'll be okay Hyaku, we'll be one, one day. :^)

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Stop.

Cielo27: He says to stop, but we'll keep going~

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: **Stop**

Cielo27: Only if you say "Stawp pweez" just like a little kid~

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: No.

Cielo27: He refuses it! Oh no!

100fluffysweets: XD

Blonde Bronco: Cielo, you're going to be on the next to kill list.

Cielo27: Oh please, I'm one of the most magnificent beings in existence! I'll be on the next to fuck list please~ Add me to that list after YouCykaBlyat, Mr Sunshine!

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Stawp pweez.

Cielo27: Aaaand, screenshotted. I was joking either way.

100fluffysweets: I love you Cielo for making Mr Sunshine feel whatever way he is right now.

Cielo27: Love you too mate.

Blonde Bronco: What happened? I only looked away for a minute or so.

Cielo27: That's enough for an entire conversation to finish.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: They're being the little shits they are.

Cielo27: Talk about yourself.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: I am going to find you.

Cielo27: And kill me? You know I'm kidding right. I just said it a while ago.

100fluffysweets: You shouldn't blame him, Mr Sunshine~

Cielo27: Either way, from his perspective, he sees more ass than anything else. And I wouldn't think he's always around women considering his size.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: **CIELO**

Cielo27: Whoops~ Bye guys, gotta go!

 **Cielo27 went offline.**

…

He heard footsteps approaching his room. They had an unpleasant feel, automatically making them Toshio's. That current moment would had been a great opportunity to escape from his bedroom window but if he ran away, Toshio was going to get more pissed. Even with the tips and pointers that both Xanxus and Reborn had graciously given him, he still found himself unable to fight against his brother. Perhaps that was the only limit that he had. Seemed pretty lame to him, if he considered the fact that his very own brother was beating him.

The door slammed open revealing a rather stoic expression. Toshio had various cuts and bruises on his body. No matter what he would say, he looked like he just fell off a cliff. Where was the Arcobaleno either way?

"Don't you say a single fucking word," he growling. "I may look like fucking shit because today, but that doesn't mean that I'm not strong enough to beat you up." There was a slight flicker of fear that went down Tsuna's back. He sort of missed that feeling. Not really.

Tsuna was about to say something when Toshio prompted a punch. He managed to catch it on reflex.

"Dame Tsuna learnt some skills. Don't worry, _**I did too**_ _._ " Toshio grabbed one of Tsuna's arms and pulled his arm up, disabling Tsuna to move without accidentally pulling something out of its socket. "Not so skilful now, are you?"

Tsuna glared at him. He felt his blood boiling and the heat building up especially around his head. He couldn't use that. Another punch pummelled into his chest, knocking him to ground and left him breathless. It also left him in an extremely vulnerable position. He tried getting back up only to get kicked in the shins. He now pinned down, Toshio's hands around his throat, strangling him.

"O-oi, is it me or do you seem weaker?" Tsuna managed to get out, when Toshio stopped for a moment as if contemplating the work he just did. The dark clouds that surrounded Toshio grew pitch black.

"You're right, _onii-san._ That's why I have this." God, the last time that Toshio even referred him as 'a brother' was when there was a sweet smile on his face. That smiling face which only existed in another world. A gleam flickered in Toshio's hands as he pulled a small blade. He carefully placed the blade at Tsuna's wrists but then retracted the blade as a smirk spread across his face.

Tsuna's calculative eyes observed the younger twin sibling as he started to realise what was up. "Tosh-"

"Shut up onii-san. I'm pretty sure you want to die either way," interrupted Toshio as he picked up one of Tsuna's leg and dragged him with unknown strength towards the bathroom.

…

"I-I will follow you to the ends of the earth no matter what!" promised Gokudera. Apparently he had defeated him and gained a new 'family' member. To have kept up a facade of a decent and kind teenager was utterly troublesome to him. He thought about his 'brother' who did whatever he wanted and wasn't always at the centre of attention. At least he wasn't bullied. He thought that if everyone at least liked him he could make them do what he wanted them to do. It didn't matter to him what the person would do to gain his attention for him to like him but since the baby came along, it became harder to not care.

"Ah… I'll be in your care then, Gokudera-kun," Toshio said as he flashed a smile at him. He seriously wanted to kill the annoying fuck but Reborn was there to 'spectate.' If the satanic baby said that he was going to have to gain 'family members' to become the next Vongola Boss, so be it. He wanted power and if getting that position was that, then crushed bodies are only going to be one of the many sights he was going to see in the future.

"I am going to be your right-hand man!" announced Gokudera.

"You don't need to be, Gokudera-kun, you can just be my friend," replied Toshio. He admitted that Gokudera was weak, but he was stronger than all the other kids his age, so he was the next best thing. And according to Reborn a valuable asset to the next step in order to become Vongola Decimo.

From Reborn's point of view, Toshio was perplexed. He was too, because he couldn't decipher what he was thinking and he had too many suspicions of him. He remembered what Aria had said previously about Toshio not being the correct choice. If he wasn't then that meant that he failed as a hitman and a teacher. He did not need help in order to succeed this job.

100fluffysweets, the white haired teenager he met the other day, was exactly what he expected the person behind that chat screen to be. But for him to be related to the Sky Arcobaleno in some way concerned him. It threw him off his concentration on the battle between the newly gained Storm Guardian. If he paid more attention he might have not missed a very important factor in the fight. And that was murderous intent.

It was finally the end of school and the trio were walking back when Reborn noticed someone who was following them.

"Hi, um, Sawada-kun, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked the teenager.

"Oh, Yamamoto-kun, what's up? You seem bit stressed."

"Well, I was wondering if you've seen Tsuna," he said. Yamamoto knew that Tsuna walked out of school much earlier, but he couldn't help but approach his brother. They were siblings, so they had to be close, right?

"Dame-Tsuna? Nah, haven't seen him," replied Toshio. Yamamoto, deep down, felt anger ignite inside him. What brother called his own sibling 'dame?' It wasn't even as a joke, it seemed like Toshio called Tsuna that no matter what.

"Oh… that's fine."

"What do you need him for?" Yamamoto really wanted to retort back that he shouldn't need to care, but he didn't want to anger the other teen.

"Just wanted to ask him something."

"I can ask him for you." Yamamoto looked away from him. Toshio forced himself in order to offer him help. He disliked the fact that he knew that, but it did aid him in order to learn a bit more about the Sawada brothers.

"It's ok. It's private." Toshio was irritated at the fact that Yamamoto didn't want to do anything with him. It was as if he was only talking to him because of Tsuna. Who even needed to speak to the piece of trash either way? Then, Yamamoto left them.

"Do you want me to deal with him later Boss?" asked Gokudera, ready to pull out some dynamite sticks.

"Leave him be. And don't call me Boss," said Toshio. He may not be Boss yet, but he wanted a sure victory before someone called him that. He was smart not naïve. Although some may disagree.

Reborn sat on his shoulder as the trio started to make their way home. He was busy on his Leon transformed phone tapping away. He once questioned the baby hitman what he was doing and it resulted in him getting hit in the face, not because he asked, but because of something someone said to Reborn in the chat he was in with some other people. It annoyed him every time he remembered something similar like that happened, because Reborn would take out his anger on him. It wasn't that bad because that meant he would have a valid excuse for beating up his brother. If that baby was going to persecute him for that, then he would ridicule the baby for being the great teacher he was.

"That person will be our next family member," said Reborn, as the phone transformed back into a weird chameleon lizard thing. His tone was not normal. It was as if he was out to kill someone.

"Yamamoto?"

"He will make a great swordsman. He plays baseball, does he not?"

"He plays baseball, but his arm was wrapped up. Seemed like it was the end of the world," said Toshio. Reborn pinched Toshio. "Why did you-"

"If you knew that much it was the end of the world for him, then why didn't you go up to help him?" said Reborn. "You underestimate these things. As the future boss, you must not only look after your own family members but notice these things in order to help everyone around you."

"You telling me to do these things-" An explosion was let off behind them, interrupting Toshio's microscopic moment of emotional outburst.

"Gyahahaha! I am the great Lambo! Bow before me Reborn!" The cow dressed kid was in the middle of the clouds of smoke. Then the kid started coughing. Reborn paid no attention to the kid.

"Um, Reborn, there's a weird cow wanting you to bow before him," said Toshio.

"Boss, do you want me to deal with him?" said Gokudera, a glint in his eye.

"Nah, it's only a kid," Toshio exasperated. The day was already annoying and tiring. The feeling of irritation creeped into his mind, starting to cloud his vision. Reborn sighed and leapt off Toshio's shoulders.

"I'll let you off this one day, Toshio. Go rest. I'm not in a very good mood myself." Then there was their opportunity to escape and go home. And Toshio's chance to go let out that pent up stress.

…

He's thought of it many times, you know. If his life ended now, he would have been extremely relieved, although he wouldn't feel accomplished. Thirst was probably the first step for him to feel 'accomplished.' It was a great feeling. It was like that feeling when you finish and essay before you hand it in.

He looked back at the recent event. He 'saved' Yamamoto. He was empathetic with him. When you understand what one feels and has gone through, you reflected yourself upon them. Empathy was a selfish and selfless emotion. He imagined the times he wanted to claw out his eyes, drown himself, get ran over by cars and jump off cliffs. They weren't peaceful times. Who could he blame though? Maybe his father, who was never home, literally ignored his existence and always found himself laughing with 'the family.' Or his mother, who couldn't even stand up against her own son or at least help, not that he really considered her as a mother either way. Or maybe it was Toshio, the younger brother that he was meant to take care of until he became the twisted person he was. Or he could blame himself, for not being able to change the outcome, for being born naturally weak and limitless in attitude and action.

He couldn't move. He was small in stature and he was in a bathtub. Not a good mix. It's a reason why he envied the 'bigger people.' The slippery base and sides, were always to a bit too white when not in use. Now it seemed to be stained a pinkish red. He chuckled as the water started to rise above his shoulders and the water a sickly red. Maybe this was it. The end. His sides were cold and tingling, the blade resting at the base of the bathtub. There was an element of fear. He was scared of dying, who wouldn't? Deep down, you know that you loathe the day that your life to only get snuffed out whether or not it was because of your own stupid decisions or someone else's stupid decision.

He must have looked absolutely miserable. Upon first glance, it was like he committed suicide. It wouldn't be a shocking even for 'Dame-Tsuna to end his life.' No one would miss him, if he died, he had to admit. Imagine his funeral. There'd be no one there. Funny. What a sly brother he had. He chuckled but it came out as a strangled cough. Why did he laugh? It didn't really matter.

Ah, he really wanted to keep pestering Reborn and tell him that he was _YouCykaBlyat._ He wanted to tell the whole world. He wanted to tell the Bronco that he wasn't careful that day. He actually wanted to see that stupid smug ass face of Hyaku or Byakuran, whatever it was. Damn, it would had been better if he was killed by a Mafioso, not that it would be the first time one had tried.

The door swung open and Tsuna glanced towards the door where he saw Reborn, naked and ready to take a bath. And then Tsuna realised, for once, he wasn't always surrounded by big men. Then he succumbed to the darkness.

…

 **I hope you enjoyed reading. :D**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 _ **Blackrose:**_ I'm assuming that you haven't read the manga. If you get the chance to read it, make sure you do. Although I know that most know who RedEarth is, I dislike introducing characters who haven't made a scene yet. Search around on the KHR wiki for: Earth. You're bound to find who out he is.

 _ **Toolazytologin**_ : Yes, I did update! XD It was a while since I last updated. I guess the pace of the story is pretty fast, but I that's just how it'll roll. The thirst is real for Tsuna's butt and I always liked 'chats' so it's a pretty big thing in this fic. You can never have enough laughs! :D I don't know myself what I'm doing with the story right now, so let's just go with what you said. I'll consider how the story will go. And yes, woman. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Review Replies at the end of the chapter as always.**

 **Hope you really feel those positive vibes. It may be a while till the next update, but till then, enjoy!**

…

"And here I thought that I was dead," said Tsuna, his eyes focused on the figure beside him in the hospital.

…

"Cielo-kun's not coming…" groaned Byakuran as he waited for the other to arrive at the café. They had decided to have weekly meetings, right? Did Cielo forget or was he busy?

"What if something happened to him? Or did he completely forget about me? I knew he could be one of those people who stood people up, but meeee? That's so rude~" complained Byakuran. He stared into the distance and then looked at the messaging application where he spammed Cielo. Since he said that he had to go the previous day, he was offline. It happened before, but this time it was different. And that thought left a bad taste in his mouth when he gulped down the last of the hot chocolate he was drinking.

…

The following morning, Toshio expected to find a cold corpse in the bathtub. But the fact that there wasn't one there meant that someone found out. If they knew enough that Tsuna was bullied, then that would have been enough reason for anyone to be suspected for any causes or damages. He woke up without having a baby kick him or explode him out of bed, so he assumed that Reborn probably had something to do with Dame-Tsuna disappearing. Why was he even so worried that he'd get suspected? He went downstairs.

"Ara, Toshio-kun, you're finally up." Toshio looked around. He saw the cow brat called Lambo and Gokudera at the table. He ignored the good mornings that they gave and imagined himself strangling the cow for how utterly annoying he was. They finished breakfast and both Gokudera and Toshio were off to school only to be interrupted by another teenager.

"SAWADA SAN! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

…

"Why were you in that bathtub, Tsunayoshi?"

"Why do you care so much, _Reborn?_ " retorted Tsunayoshi.

"Because you are Toshio's brother."

"Just because I am his brother gives you enough reason to be interested in me. I don't consider him as my brother that much either way. The reason for that is only for me to know."

He couldn't read anything from the teenager's reaction. Reborn sighed.

"Did you want to kill yourself so much?"

"I thought you knew better, Reborn."

"Fine. What really happened?" questioned the hitman.

There was a silence and then Tsuna replied. "I tried to kill myself."

"You are lying."

"How do you know that? I highly doubt that someone like you even thought twice for someone dying in front of them."

"You-" Reborn stopped as he noticed the soft snoring coming out from the teenager's mouth.

A bubble formed at Tsuna's nose. He was already asleep. The teenager dared to pull a fast one on him and using _his_ trick as well. He had other things on his list to do but this brother of his disciple was far too intriguing to be let go. Kicking the kid was an option to wake him up, but Tsuna would not budge either way. There were still other things he hadn't dealt with and Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't that high up on his list. Reborn knew there was no point staying any longer if the teenager planned to use that sleeping trick. So he left with a grumble.

Soon after, Tsuna peeked an eye open. It was hard. He smiled to himself for getting away from the Arcobaleno's attention. He was acting too soft and so he used that to his advantage. He glanced to his side where there was a small table with various devices on it. One of which, was a digital clock. It was already some time past 6 in the evening. He couldn't have been out for only a few hours, could he? He checked the date which was displayed in a smaller font above the time. It was already the day after. So he had been out for over a day? He noted his, now, clean clothes from the previous day on the table as well. Straining from the bandages and pain, he grabbed the clothes and placed his hand on the bulge in the pocket. Thank god his phone had been water proof.

Would Reborn have tampered with it? He would either try to dig out anything from a person but judging from his actions, Tsuna was not worth as much interest as other things. Tsuna sighed inwardly and thought back to the period of time he slowly lost his consciousness, as he started to fiddle with his phone.

For someone who'd been attempting to cover up their digital footsteps, he was surprised that he was able to find ways around things. Of course, he had gained a variety of skills. One happened to be the ability to think fast. Nowadays, people tended to either take their time or rush it. The end result was usually the same where one would end up regretting whatever choices they had made in the past. Tsuna was not the one to end up like that. He wanted a steadfast life where he was able to accomplish whatever he needed to and then stay low.

The decision to become a hacker took serious thought. There were many sleepless nights where his eyes would dart around the room, noticing every move of a shadow and change of light. He was generally still new to the dark world of the internet. After the discovery of the deep web, the more he dug deeper, he more 'disturbing' things would get. The information and images left him constantly conscious of his journeys to and from places and the house. He was afraid there was always someone watching his every move.

If he had to be honest with himself, the reason he had continued to delve into technology was because it was continually being improved, changed and recreated. It was literally like he was exposed to some drug and wasn't able to get off it. He wanted to be a key figure in those actions and thus created different tools or hacks to aid him in doing so. It took so much time and effort to refine these tools in order to make them unique and undiscoverable. Because, the internet was a place where the simplest thing could be taken in a different way. Just like how sexual innuendos can be taken.

Over the course of time he had been tapping away at his laptop, he had 'met' a range of people who had different personalities and lives. It was interesting to learn about the lives of these people. Some were poor or rich where some others lived hidden away and others known to the general public. He was able to apply the new found knowledge to his daily life. It helped him greatly with his studies. He learnt new languages and developed more skills in the technology area.

He was about 7 when he was introduced into the digital world but initially got hooked onto hacking when he was no older than 9. He disliked meddling with other people's affairs in fear of getting tracked down, which was why he never planned to make anything like 'Thirst.' But because of the non-existent limits he held, he did end up creating Thirst and used it to his advantage. Although it was not fully programmed until he was 12, he had put it up to the test, starting off with minor databases and mafia famiglias. He then went to the dark web and then infiltrated the Vongola. He did not have any future plans, but his rather recent discovery of his father irritated him.

Now, we link all these to the moments he contemplated his life in the blood stained bath tub.

At some point in one's life, they think about their past and play it out like a movie. There never seemed to be a proper reason why Tsuna wanted to continue living. If he did not have that addictive drug of technology, he would be despairing about how pathetic he was. He had to admit, he still did. Yamamoto had just reminded him, once again, why. He was overshadowed by his own brother, disgusted, hated or feared by the school. His own family dismissed his very existence. He had every right to feel bad, but no. There was always that stupidly high pitched, little, nagging voice, always saying, "Hey, listen!"

Of course, Tsuna chose to ignore it. His pseudonym, _YouCykaBlyat_ , was a joke about a first person shooter game. And because it was, he used Thirst under that name. He wasn't serious about it at first, but the fact that the Mafia knew about him made him anxious. People, especially like Reborn, had the power to ruin his entire progress in a snap. Yet, he allowed his long lasting adrenalin to push him towards playing around with people. His playful attitude, sexual innuendos and joke, snarky comments and smirks, were both a part of his true and false personality.

Being partly related to Reborn, as the brother to the future boss of one of the most powerful and wealthy mafia families, he was having the time of his life. Was. He excluded the fact about his abusive brother, of course. It was tempting to just let himself die there. He was already sick of it all. Either way, he couldn't help but allow the wave of heat rush through his body.

 _Stupid flames and regrets._

…

 _ **Members online: 100fluffysweets, Blonde Bronco, Hitman-Sun-Absolution**_

 _ **Members offline: Cielo27, I-am-X, Nonot-your-business, RedEarth**_

Blonde Bronco: Cielo's gone again, huh.

100fluffysweets: He didn't meet up with me… ;-;

Blonde Bronco: Reminds me, hey Reborn, what's up with you?

100fluffysweets: Yeah, what's up? :^ )

Blonde Bronco: And I thought you'd be serious about it, 100.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Just some things have been bothering me.

100fluffysweets: Having issues with your baby problems?

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: I can go and kill you right now.

Blonde Bronco: Uh… ok… you wanted me to visit some time right?

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: And you decided to broadcast that in this group chat?

Blonde Bronco: Okay! Okay! Another day then. I'm still caught up with my own Famiglia's problems.

100fluffysweets: Still, I want to see my little Cielo-chan~

 **Cielo27 came online.**

100fluffysweets: O.O

Cielo27: Miss me?

100fluffysweets: Your timing was impeccable.

Blonde Bronco: Are we going to ask what happened?

Cielo27: You don't need to. I was just busy with my training.

Hitman-Sun-Arcobaleno: And that gives you the right to not tell me anything about your progress with finding the identity of the hacker?

Cielo27: Shit, sorry dude. Sometimes we get a little distracted, you know?

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: A sorry will not help you.

100fluffysweets: Awww, do we still meet up?

Cielo27: You've already given me enough money. I don't need anymore.

100fluffysweets: Nooo! I thought you'd want more in the end.

Blonde Bronco: He wasn't the one to want that much money in the first place unless he needed it.

Cielo27: There are far more things I need other than money, after all.

100fluffysweets: I'm not one of them? Aw…

Cielo27: Since I feel bad, I'll meet you sometime later.

100fluffysweets: Yay!

Cielo27: Maybe in 10 more years.

100fluffysweets: That's funny. Wait. Do you mean that as a joke or seriously?

Cielo27: Who knows~

Blonde Bronco: It still makes me annoyed that you'd meet with 100 and have not met me.

Cielo27: Well I know you well enough to ruin your future, even if you are a Mafia Don.

Blonde Bronco: That's not nice.

Cielo27: When have I ever been nice?

100fluffysweets: Are you serious or not? I need an answer! :(

Cielo27: I'll tell you later in PM, ok? I want to go eat so bye.

…

Tsuna grinned. Well he's basically sealed another meeting with Byakuran. He had _things_ to discuss with him. He sat up. He was surprised that many of his cuts had healed up, but the scars still had lingered. Perhaps it was Reborn's little sneaky hidden abilities. He slowly shuffled in the hospital bed and allowed his feet touch the cold floor of the room. He shifted his weight to his legs, only to sit back down. He had little energy and was hungry. Calling a nurse would be a dumb decision because that would only make Reborn know he was up again. Thus, lead to more interrogation.

It was possible that Reborn was still lingering around his room, but he cancelled that out as the infant hitman had not spoken much in the chat. He was busy with something else, and it definitely was not him. After a good few minutes of getting used to stand up, he managed to take a few steps and inched closer to the hospital room door. Just as he placed his hand on the door handle, the door opened outwards, making him fall forwards in the process. He landed on something hard but squishy.

"Get off, herbivore."

 _I wonder who calls people herbivores._ Tsuna raised his head and started to pick himself up again from the fall. It took him a painful amount of time and the demon prefect seemed impatient. Why he waited he did not know.

"You skipped school."

"I'm in hospital. Is that not a legitimate reason?" backfired Tsuna.

"Your parent should have notified the school."

"She only cares for Toshio."

"Your father."

"Haven't seen him in a few years."

"You-"

"I was unconscious for the past day," answered Tsuna before Hibari could finish his sentence. He rather enjoyed playing around Hibari. At least from his perspective, the other teenager was rather naïve. He flashed a smile, the same damn bright ass smile he showed Hibari back when he was trying to see what was going on in the school's gymnasium a while back. It only seemed to irritate or unnerve Hibari. "Why are you here then?"

"That is not your business, herbivore."

"Something happened to your precious Disciplinary Committee, huh?" deduced Tsuna. It was rather obvious. It was the only thing Hibari 'treasured,' second to Namimori, of course. Steel eyes glared at Tsuna, as if boring a hole through his skull. It sent some shivers down his back, but he wasn't really afraid. The prefect wouldn't be low enough to attack an innocent and injured person, was he? There were numerous amounts of cases where he had done so either way, according to his files, so Tsuna naturally went with the flow.

"Do you know anything?"

"About what?"

"The committee has been attacked. There are already more than a few in hospital."

"Huh, well it's about time someone rebelled."

"If you desire not to be sent back to bed, you should mind your thoughts," Hibari said. _How scary~_

" _Well if it's back to bed, are you gonna come with me?"_ Well that's what he wanted to say at least, but his jokes had to rest for now. "And what are you going to do then?"

"It is not your business."

"It clearly is mine if you were so willing to explain it to me." Tsuna swore that a tonfa had appeared in Hibari's hand for a split second, but what alerted him the most was the smirk that not so nicely graced the black haired teen's face.

"And what purpose do you think you have, Dame-Tsuna?" The nick-name ticked him off. Tsuna returned the smirk.

"It may surprise you what I can do, Hibari-san. All people do something and a human cannot always do another human, after all."

…

 **Guest Reviews-**

 _ **Toolazytologin:**_ You're a very happy kiddo XD you also seem very happy that Tsuna is more suicidal as well LOL. Reborn is gonna get rekt by a kid, even though he's a kid himself. We don't really see a lot of his thoughts/feelings but I guess that how it goes. I'm supposed to at least delve into some sort of plot either way. Making characters relatable is usually the way to go and we see that siblings are usually supposed to bond unlike Tsuna and Toshio. And yes, we see Reborn and Tsuna bonding time :^) Yamamoto seems to do very little, so I'm giving him some jobs and although I've been blessed with a life of overthinking random shit, thank you so much once again, for reviewing.

 _ **Guest (22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **April 2016):**_ Lol I don't know what you mean by 'What is with you authors and your l' but ok.

 _ **Diem**_ : Thank you and although it would be a good idea to use those people in the prologue again, I'm not quite sure whether they'll become any significant characters… It's an idea which I can keep to the side. Perhaps it will be of use one day~

 _ **Guest (10**_ _ **th**_ _ **May 2016):**_ Since you're thirsty for more, here is some more :^) Thank you very much! My ego is getting a great boost here XD

 **This was enjoyable to write. Subtle reference to Legend of Zelda for the win.**

 **If you're reading this, you're pretty dank.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Zaira Swift.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As always, review replies are at the bottom. I was surprised I received a little publicity on a FB page. I'm glad you've enjoyed! :)**

 **…**

You know those times where you accidentally walk into the opposite sex's toilets or when you walk into someone doing their business. (We won't say what, but let's just assume they walk into them changing or something.) The atmosphere becomes tense and awkward. So, who seems to be in the worser situation? The imposer or the ones being imposed on? You can decide that.

…

Tsuna glanced at the black haired teenager who seemed to constantly look down on him. Strangely enough, he didn't feel the slightest worried, just _slightly_ creeped out. It's like when someone maintains eye contact with you for too long. Either way, one of you would either look away because it got awkward or funny. It was somewhat similar to what Tsuna felt except that Hibari kept staring at him no matter what he did to shake off his attention. But then again, it's not like everyday someone got the attention of demon prefect… Was that a good thing? Tsuna didn't really care anymore at that point.

His derailed thoughts were put back on track as he started to trace his hands around the body in front of him. No, he wasn't admiring the person's non-existent sculpt abs nor was he admiring the person's size, but he found the necessary components to piece information together.

"Puncture wounds, about an inch deep, a bit thinner than a toothpick, laced with some sort of toxin. I can look into it more if you want," said Tsuna, piecing together the information he gathered. Hibari gestured at the piece of metalwork that sat beside them on the small table.

"That clock… you said there were multiple victims right? So there should be more."

"What makes you so sure?" replied Hibari with a grunt. He disliked the fact that the 'weak' one was excelling at the job he assigned for him. Well it wasn't really a job but more of a little side hobby that Tsuna had which was examining bodies, preferably dead, but the one they were looking at was merely in a comatose state. No matter how creepy _that_ was, Hibari paid no attention to it as he, himself, pretty much was the one increasing the amount of 'dead' bodies on his daily errands.

"What motivation do you think they have?" asked Tsuna. He plastered some band aids on the puncture wounds which were never noticed by the hospital staff. He shook off the image of the dark bruises on the body as he recalled his previous encounters with his brother. There was never a reply, so Tsuna took it that Hibari did not know. He sighed and reached out his arms like a small child wanting their parent to pick them up. It was the first time Tsuna had done that. Merely because when he was younger, he never had the chance nor had the courage.

Hibari only continued to stare down at the brunet. Tsuna contorted his face into a sad pout. No one refused Tsuna, or Cielo27 at least. He smiled as the other teenager moved and allowed Tsuna to piggy back the taller one. Damn, it would have been great black mail material, but he promised not to speak of it to anyone else besides Hibari. (Which basically meant Hibari wouldn't mind, but Tsuna at least held some respect. He's Tsuna after all.) Tsuna's arms hung over Hibari's broad shoulders, making himself cosy.

"The poison wasn't deadly enough to kill him. So it was only to make sure he was unconscious. They shouldn't be that bad people, but they sure know how to go around. They're quick to move, so I'm assuming there are more than one of them." Tsuna shuffled to make himself comfortable in Hibari's grip. Something tingled in the back of his mind. It felt like he had seen those sort of wounds before. Of course, they were never inflicted on his body, but had some sort of image of the attack. It was like he had read about it before. His gaze stopped at the next room. The pair entered and Hibari, as if placing an egg onto the table without making it roll, put Tsuna down in a chair next to one of the hospital beds. Tsuna inwardly smirked at the never seen before gentleness the prefect held.

Without a care, Tsuna pulled off the covers to reveal some of the wounds that riddled the body. It's funny how he was like examining corpses and how they 'died.'

He peeled back a bandage that covered the person's arm. The puncture wounds were different. They weren't exactly puncture wounds as well. It was a bite mark but it dragged against the meat of the human body, making it look like someone lugged a dull blade on their arm. It wasn't deep, but it was obvious it wasn't human teeth but of some sort of canine or feline. Tsuna ignored the veils of purple bruises that laced the abdomen. Something flashed in his mind. He needed to get his laptop from his home. It contained the information he would need to figure out what was going on with Hibari's precious disciplinary committee.

Another clockwork was found in the breast pocket of the unconscious disciplinary committee member. The time displayed was dialled back an hour from the previous one. That was something to take note of. After a few more questions, Tsuna soon found out that there had already been 8 victims, and the latest victim's clock displayed 4, which meant there were 3 more victims. It was obviously some sort of count down, but would it not make more sense if they started from 12? It was a clock after all.

He rubbed his legs, trying to regain some of the lost warmth. Tsuna grabbed the hem of Hibari's sleeve, wanting to be carried again. This time, Hibari protested, in his own little way. He yanked his arm away from Tsuna's grip and took a step back.

"You should pick me up."

"No. A baby deer helps itself up."

"And you're saying you're the mummy deer who's _supposed_ to be supporting this poor baby deer?"

"I am a carnivore. A human."

"When carnivores die, there's always something there to finish you off. That makes me a mushroom."

"…"

"A fungus which feeds off dead plants and animals. But I must be a pretty big mushroom if I am to decompose a human like you." Hibari seemed to snort. Laughter erupted from Tsuna as he enjoyed the pure bliss.

"Size does not matter."

"Some may say that, Hibari-san."

Tsuna gathered up some strength and stamina as he pulled himself up. He didn't notice the waist band of his pants to catch onto the chair. Both his pants and underwear were tugged down by the chairs weight in his struggle to stand up. Well, the fact that Hibari did look down was enough for Tsuna to make a comment as he pulled his pants back up again in a flash.

"I think I'm a pretty big mushroom," said Tsuna. Overall, the scene didn't play well when Tsuna felt the slightest blush creep onto his face. The whole transition of him shuffling forward also didn't go well as upon opening the door, he fell onto something firm. Glad that this time it was the ground, and not a person, Tsuna resumed to grope at the ground to stand up. It was rather embarrassing with Hibari staring, amused, at him as he suffered. After some amount of effort, he was suddenly pulled up by, not one, but _two_ forces. One belonging to Hibari, of course, and the other? A seemingly familiar white haired teenager who smiled creepily at him with those glimmering violet eyes which always seemed to be up to no good. Ah, yes. It was him.

…

Reborn had gone to Namimori Middle, to find his student in turmoil. The discovery of this 'skullitis' had put Toshio in a bad mood. Various little beetroot-face-turning secrets spilled from the skulls on his forearm, forehead, hands and abdomen. Reborn merely laughed internally at his student's struggle. Another recent visitor, Bianchi – otherwise known as Reborn's ex, had taken a liking to the Sawada residence and decided to make her little brother's life worse. Toshio, disliking how the residence continually housed more and more people, could only control himself. He had his own focuses, such as the illness he was currently infected with.

"How the hell do I get rid of this thing?!" Toshio scratched at the skulls as if expecting them to simply rub off.

"Skullitis will kill you at sun set. I never expected it to be skullitis though," stated Reborn. Toshio seemed to look at him with a 'are you kidding me' face. Reborn returned the expression with all seriousness. No hitman joked around.

One of Toshio's rants started again, his voice only becoming a buzz to Reborn. Reborn collected his thoughts an organised them. Priorities and then entertainment. That was the order he was gonna follow. Over the course of the after school time, Toshio had travelled across half of Namimori in search of this 'Shamal' that Reborn had mentioned who had the ability to save him from Skullitis. Not paying attention to what the skulls were saying, Toshio powered forward, disliking the idea of dying young. Reborn, however, took note of everything that the skulls said. Information was highly valuable in the areas of his expertise.

The pair spotted the man in the white doctor's coat who was busy trying to pick up some women off the street. Reborn paid no attention to the increasing amount of anxiety Toshio was displaying. Through all the trouble of gaining some sort of sympathy by the doctor, they had, Toshio had, resorted to some more physical force.

The blabbering skulls revealed embarrassing tales of his childhood. Toshio was somewhat grateful that the skulls had not said anything about his 'stories' with Tsuna in them and any of his more inner thoughts about his life as it was. Or so he thought.

"Ah! I almost killed someone before." Said the skull on his forearm. Toshio's expression grew dark, and he knew that Reborn had heard the statement. Why the adult turned child hitman did not comment on it, he would never know.

…

Tsuna lay down on the hospital bed, already tired from the day. He had been sleep deprived, blood deprived and also energy deprived. He was going to place the blame on someone, and that someone, was Byakuran. The white haired teenager was a source of trouble. He asked questions that Tsuna would not answer under any circumstance and then there was Hibari who constantly breathed down his neck. No one would want either of that.

He peeked open an eye and, as expected, a pair of violet eyes stared back at him.

"It's uncomfortable to have someone stare at you when you're trying to sleep," Tsuna huffed. He furrowed his eyebrows but couldn't stop his eye from twitching. His consciousness just couldn't ignore the presence in the room. At least Hibari left. He was a busy person after all.

"I want to spend more time with you so you can answer my questions."

"I can just call a nurse to take you out of here." Tsuna turned his body to the other side of the bed, away from Byakuran.

"Wouldn't be wise of the nurse, because I donated quite the lot to the hospital." Tsuna was sure that wasn't a bluff, but he was still determined to have some peace and quiet. Byakuran had other ideas.

"Besides, you shouldn't say that to the person who helped save your life and prevent any questions being asked by the general citizens~" Byakuran continued, putting emphasis on 'general citizens.' There was a click in Tsuna's mind, as if alerting him of the possibility of prominent danger.

"Look, I don't care what you want but I want to sleep." A glimmer lit up in the violet orbs. Tsuna had little energy to spare, nonetheless, waste his remaining strength on the other teenager. It was odd how the other seemed to react to him, as if taking in every movement Tsuna made.

"So you don't care if I decide to reveal who you are to Reborn?"

 _Honestly, I don't but I'd rather stay low for now._ "That, you can't do," said Tsuna.

"Oh? I won't say anything as long as you let me observe you," replied Byakuran. When you don't know someone's intentions, you usually stay away from them until you do. Since Byakuran was holding information in his mind rather than a database or an electronic device, Tsuna couldn't decipher what was going on in the other teenager's head. Tsuna often had the knack of sensing people's emotions and then deducing some sort of reason to why they would feel that way. The easiest way to read someone was through body language. Byakuran was far too calm, but Tsuna felt the little tremors of excitement in Byakuran's voice. His eyes revealed nothing but mischief and his facial expression showed no more than that. Tsuna sighed, mumbling a 'Fine,' and rolled over onto his side, trying to settle into the hospital bed.

"Ah, I still have questions so you can't go to sleep yet," pouted Byakuran. There was no reply nor movement in response from the brunet. Only soft breathing and a small bubble from Tsuna's nose, inflating and deflating.

…

Tsuna had a really nice dream. He was just enjoying his time, not being disturbed by his brother or anyone else. It was technically just a dream about him not having to worry about being caught hacking some random website or database. He was much younger, possibly about 8 years old. His hands were rather small. But you know what they say about small hands? Small feet. You know what they say about small feet? Short legs. You know what they say about short legs? A short person. And that's what he was. Not that size mattered.

The database opened him to files about people and scientific experiments. The experiments were… Let's just say, they weren't humane to even think about. Despite how old he was back then, he was mature for his age, and understood that not everything in the world was perfect and something like human experimenting wouldn't be as uncommon as one would think. He noticed how the files all seemed to end abruptly, either because the experiment logs were lost, or the test subject had died. Either way, anything linked with the files he obtained were subsequently mortifying.

He noticed how there were 3 specific files, with extensions and multiple logs and results from their experiments. Tsuna disliked how children of the same age as him were going through such _terrible_ things. He wouldn't be able to begin with how much it would have scarred those children and the others who fell into the hands of this 'Estraneo' famiglia. Fingers tapped away at the keyboard, as he wired himself up to a camera. He was still new to the whole 'hacking' thing, so he limited himself to random network tapping. It was risky but it at least hid his presence.

He wasn't sure how to react to the scene that lay before him. His laptop screen, which seemed far larger than him at that age, glared red blood splatters on walls at him. It was the aftermath of what was to him, a mass killing spree. He switched from camera to camera, noticing small red foot prints which stained the floors of the building. He followed the path and was eventually led to where the 3 kids he had seen previously in the files had stopped. The one with the odd pineapple hair style had different coloured eyes. Being young, he found most things fascinating in which one of them, was the heterochromatic eyes. The navy haired boy turned towards camera that Tsuna peered through, as if acknowledging the tiny boy who sat at his laptop. It wasn't possible of course, but there was some sort of connection that Tsuna felt with the boy.

Either it was that, or the fact that he clearly saw the metal clockwork that had been left on the floor by the child. Zooming in with the camera, Tsuna noticed the time it displayed. 12 o'clock. _Interesting._

Tsuna felt the ground shake. Was it an earthquake? He woke up from his dream and felt the cool sheets of the hospital bed against his skin. It didn't feel natural.

He noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, nor pants for that matter, what he didn't notice was the person who stooped over him.

"You're finally awake," said Byakuran. The door opened with a click, revealing a rather stunned dorky red head nerd, who had never been exposed to _this world_ of _awkward_ situations. Either way, he may be involved in those situations in the end.

Both Tsuna's and the new comer's face turned as bright as the red head's hair. Certainly, Tsuna should have remained somewhat calm. It has happened before right? But he didn't know this person. And everyone knows that if there's something new down there, not everyone would want to test those waters.

"Shoichi this is Tsuna, Tsuna this is Shoichi~"

…

 **Hey guys, I got a lil question. What do you think about another story with the whole sexual innuendoes thing?**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 ** _Toolazytologin -_** Oho :^), yes some Hibari/Tsuna time. Reborn is gonna get rekt by a kid and I'm already excited just thinking about Dino visiting the Sawada family. Here's the update and I'm pretty sure I'm not actually 'doing' a great job. :^)

 ** _Guest (15_** ** _th_** ** _May 2016) -_** Thank you!

 ** _Tenjuka -_** We all love those 1827 moe-ments~ Byakuran is a poor baby XD

 ** _StaringStars -_** Has it really been that long? :^) I'm glad you've patiently waited, Ahaha!

 **We're all people spurred by regret. I also sometimes wonder just how high I get writing this shit lmao. Thanks for reading.**

 **Zaira Swift.**

 _Previous chapter was uploaded on: 15_ _th_ _May 2016_

 _Current chapter uploaded: 18_ _th_ _June 2016_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, the last chapter was shit and this chapter was late.**

…

There are many ways to describe and use the word pink. It could be one's favourite colour, or it could be some sort of fuzzy emotion. Yes, you can be 'feeling' a little pink every now and then. Maybe something good has happened and the only way you had described that feeling was pink. You can also use the word pink in the work pinkie. Pinkie promises, both childish and meaningful, should _always_ be kept. Sometimes they are the whole world to some people. But, after all, pink is still a colour. And it's usually the colour of the tip. Tip of what? Well, let your imagination flow.

…

Reborn stared at the group. Seeing the white haired teenager in the hospital room was already decently irritating to him, but seeing the teenager looming over the unconscious brunet with a red head was just _the tiniest_ bit out of place. (Or in, considering they're inside.) The red head looked like he was against being there at the current place and current time.

"What is your connection to Tsunayoshi?" asked Reborn. Byakuran simply smiled at the hitman.

"I don't really have a connection with him, but I want to~" With an eyebrow raised at the teenager, Reborn turned his attention to the sleeping Tsuna, who was trying to enjoy the last few moments of 'no action.' Well, he had kind of been in bed for quite some time, but never did anything in bed.

With the past day or two that he had spent awake in the hospital, he had not caught a break. He had his mandatory sleeping time, in order to let his body do its work and heal, but when he was conscience, there was always someone there. And it wasn't even a nurse. Hell, he probably saw either Byakuran or Hibari more than the nurse. All he wanted was some peace and quiet to himself.

"So you find him interesting… in what way?" With little to no speculation, Byakuran immediately replied, "Many ways." There were little gears shifting in Tsuna's head, locking onto specific thoughts and questions. Does he bother to tell everyone to get out and take their conversation somewhere else or does he just shut them out and try to sleep? Sleeping _was_ the second best thing you could do to yourself.

Reborn didn't continue to ask about Tsuna, however did keep in mind that Byakuran was interested in Tsuna in 'many ways.' He couldn't disagree though, he did find some things bizarre about the brown haired teenager. One moment he's quiet and reserved, the next, a nonchalant teenager who didn't even care that he was on the brink of death. He got on the hitman's nerves despite him having done nothing- at least, not yet.

"And this is?" asked Reborn gesturing at the red head, looking between the pair. He was adequately confused and being pulled into the conversation wasn't really a good thing as well. The teenager keeled and clutched at his stomach. Byakuran took a long and hard look at Shoichi, then, placed his hand on his shoulder as a comforting factor.

"Go lie down. And sleep," said Byakuran.

"Just don't sleep with me ok?" And now Tsuna has doomed himself and caught everyone's attention.

…

With a short temper and nasty attitude, loud people was definitely not the type Toshio liked. But in the end, he still had to remain collected when he met up with Kyoko and her brother. He had to meet up with the two for different reasons. One, to ask Ryohei to aid him in fighting the person or people who were terrorising the students of Namimori. Two, to ask Kyoko on a date. His oral skills generally were the 'shove in' and 'take out.' Present a claim, idea or question, then get the opposite party to agree with him with force (without them knowing.)

There were some things about Kyoko he liked and disliked, but overall, she was a looker and she was popular. She didn't really annoy him but he found it (in a sadistic way) cute that she blushed when he advanced on her just out of fun. Having her as a girlfriend, he both showed off both the big and small things about their relationship and had something (note, thing) to occupy his time when his brother wasn't around.

He was well aware that Reborn was onto him about his brother's situation. He placed the tips of his fingers on his lip as opposed to biting on his nails. Anxiety wouldn't fare well for him.

He got responses from the siblings, both replied along the lines of 'yes.'

Gokudera was, of course, eager to assist him. The arrival of his sister however, was, in a way, irritating. The woman was set out to kill him. As Reborn was off doing his own thing, he had to fend off the vicious attacks from the woman whilst trying to keep up with how many times Gokudera had fainted upon seeing her. Something about siblings just pissed him off. Tsuna was a perfect example of this. He acted all high and mighty despite being as weak as he was. Toshio had noticed that his twin had been doing some sort of practice in martial arts as he had been able to fend some of his attacks. He could just end it instantly. Just waltz into the hospital and 'accidentally' kill a patient.

They said going too deep was bad, then what do they say about a teenager contemplating to thrust his knife into his brother?

…

The group was mainly in a sour mood. All except for one, of course. He managed to crawl his way out from the hell hole he was dragged into. The red head was excused from the room to tend to his stomach ache but was still, his curiosity made him light headed and forced him to stay behind, just listening behind the door. This provided some risks, since at least 2 of the people remaining in the hospital room were capable of killing him. He just didn't know the threats that the 3rd person could pose.

"You'll answer my questions." Seeds of annoyance seemed to just flow out from Reborn's mouth.

"Sure. I'll comply with your advances," replied Tsuna without a care. Reborn pretended not to have heard Tsuna refer to his questions as 'advances.' Byakuran simply stared at the two who conversed. One was trying to fill the requirements of deduction about the other. And the other was simply had a deflating interest in the other.

"Does your brother bother you?"

"To a point that it penetrates a part of me," said Tsuna.

"…" The white haired teen couldn't help but twitch in amusement.

"Anything else? I'd like to rest up."

"He was the one who tried to kill you."

"Not even a question. Wow." The brunet sighed and shuffled his ass back against the pillow and the hospital bed back rest. No point hiding it. "Yeah, you're right."

"I'll see to that this will not happen again."

"Eh, I don't particularly mind, but you should mind your own business Reborn. Don't you have some baby business to do?" Reborn remained silent. There wasn't anything else he could really ask, nor say. Tsuna had confirmed it himself that Toshio had tried to kill his own brother. He also had no intentions of revealing the existence of the mafia to Tsuna. But someone like Tsuna wouldn't be that bad of a choice for the next boss. However, he was too meek in a sense.

He couldn't penalise Toshio. Mainly because it required him to push blame onto certain individuals. He couldn't go against Vongola Nono. He had a mission to complete. No matter what Toshio has done or will do, he would make him into the next Vongola Boss. Unless it has gone against his pride, he will continue to do so.

"Rest up." Byakuran and Tsuna watched the infantile hitman leave the room.

"Did you hear that Sho-chan? That's the situation that Tsuna-chan is in~" hummed Byakuran. The red head re-entered the room, apologising to Tsuna for eavesdropping. No harm was done either way.

…

He prodded the balls with his baseball bat. He knew there was something off about the Sawada siblings. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it. One would have to admit he was thick headed to a point and naïve, but he was aware of specific things that many others would overlook. First of all, the siblings were definitely not on good terms. Toshio would dismiss the entire existence of Tsuna and talk trash about him. Tsuna had a strange demeanour. He often either acted like he was far greater than everyone in a non-direct way, but to Yamamoto, it just seemed like he was just yearning for people to understand him.

Then there was another thing. The strange kid that had been following Toshio around had approached him to be a part of Toshio's 'family.' He soon found out that it was no longer just some fancy made up game. He didn't know the full details yet, but he was planning to find out in order to get to bottom of whatever was between the Sawada siblings. By all rights, he didn't need to delve into their business too deep, but Tsuna was the one who saved him. And he was planning to repay that debt.

But in all honesty, if you were just a simple person spectating this mess, it merely seemed like one sibling was afraid of the other. And it wasn't just Tsuna who was afraid of the other.

…

It was liable to a point that Toshio did not have one of the best personalities. He had continued to fail and miss the times in which he had showed those negative sides of his personality. And for someone like him, he wasn't very pleased with that fact. It would be a simple task, as long as he could keep up with the rigorous repetition of events.

Having to continuously oversee whatever would come Toshio's way was energy depleting. Having to constantly stick close to the teenager was also tiring. He had to pit certain arguments against him and both find the qualities that he could use to his advantage. If he weighed the chances at the rate he was going, Toshio wold be pretty acceptable in the mafia society. However, Nono did say he wanted him to bring a positive change to the Vongola and mafia in general. How Toshio could do that, would depend on what Reborn would do next.

The growing 'family' that Toshio had consisted of the teenagers and a few kids. Fuuta de la Stella, a boy gifted with the power to rank anything, Lambo, a child abandoned by the Bovino with a powerful weapon called the 10 Year Bazooka and I-Pin a disciple of a martial artist with bad eyesight and the Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion. All three children with unique and powerful weapons or skills. The additions were pretty much welcomed. Toshio would then meet Haru, who accused him of harming Lambo, only to be grudgingly saved by him in their 'fight.'

Currently, they were gathering up people to assist in the raid of Kokuyo Land. Ryohei had almost been rendered to broken bones when he was saved by Hibari. Due to their bad luck, they were unable to capture the culprit. However, Hibari had gone after them but had not returned. Their only lead was Kokuyo Land. Vongola Nono had issued a statement to them, saying that the culprits were most likely the escaped inmates and criminals from a mafia owned prison.

Reborn had convinced Bianchi to stop aiming for Toshio's life and proved that he was merely tutoring the student. Besides, he had no intentions of doing any more than that.

The acrid stench of the poison food would be what Toshio had sensed first. Then it would the groans of Gokudera as he fell to the floor dramatically. The pink haired woman put on goggles which seemed to ease Gokudera's collapsing immune system. Despite the efforts, there was still a tenuous feeling of throwing up at the sight of Bianchi's food.

The group consisted of Ryohei, Gokudera, Bianchi and Yamamoto. To Reborn's surprise, the only one who was fully serious about the situation was Yamamoto. The rain guardian had great potential. It would be soon that the hitman would know his true potential.

Leon's body had been consistently changing in shape – a warning to Reborn that the reptile was making something important to assist Toshio in the fights that awaited them.

A loud crack followed by a crash notified the group, as the black haired teenager fell through the ground into what seemed like a glass greenhouse. Loud snarling put the teenager back to his senses. He held his bat out in front of him like a sword. He wasn't a baseballer here. He was a swordsman. A large feral like animal rushed at him out of the shadows. It was then revealed that the animal was in fact human, going by the name of Ken Joshima. The blond then placed what seemed like fangs into his mouth and Yamamoto watched as he transformed into some sort of animal.

Ken then started a sprint, bouncing off from wall to wall to gain momentum. At a final leap, the blond launched himself at Yamamoto trying to land a hit on Yamamoto, only to break the baseball bat sword. He then switched his fangs for another, calling it the Kong channel. His muscles bulked up as if he was a large ape and then easily threw Yamamoto against the wall who was still trying to regain his balance from the previous hit.

It really made the black haired teenager feel like shit. He was usually the one who was swinging around a bat, flinging baseballs away from him. Here he was being flung around by another person. Maybe this was the feeling of being hit like a few balls. Ken changed his fangs once again into his Wolf channel, large sharp teeth sticking out of his mouth threateningly.

In the dark, Yamamoto couldn't see where his attacker was, but Ken knew where his prey was. He had the sense of smell to know. Yamamoto wanted to avoid injury at all costs. He wanted to continue to do both baseball and swordsmanship. Was now the time to throw away one for the other? He closed his eyes, trying to use all his senses to know where his attacker was. A sharp pain penetrated his arm, making him come to a decision. He may not need to throw away baseball for swordsmanship, but right now, he needed to stay alive. But Reborn kicking Toshio down the hole was unexpected.

Ken's target switched from Yamamoto to Toshio, who was still in the state of shock and pain. Yamamoto concentrated and threw his broken baseball bat sword right at Ken's head. The impact caused the attacker to faint. The fight was over.

They said that for a swordsman to abandon his sword was the end of him. But Yamamoto was no swordsman. He was simply a fighter like anyone else in the world, who wanted to do what he could.

…

 _ **Members online: 100fluffysweets, Blonde Bronco, Cielo27**_

 _ **Members offline: Hitman-Sun-Absolution, I-am-X, Nonot-your-business, RedEarth**_

Cielo27: Well isn't this surprising.

Blonde Bronco: What is?

Cielo27: The size of this thing.

100fluffysweets: O.O

Blonde Bronco: … What's up?

Cielo27: You?

Blonde Bronco: Why? Why are you even into sexual innuendoes?

Cielo27: I don't know actually.

100fluffysweets: It's because he's finally had his first time!

Blonde Bronco: What.

Cielo27: He means that he slept with me.

100fluffysweets: He was really cute~

Cielo27: And he was being really obnoxious that he kept me up all night.

100fluffysweets: Are you jelly Bronco?

Cielo27: Uh you there Bronco? Hyaku only slept beside me lol.

Blonde Bronco: Well thank god.

100fluffysweets: The only god was Cielo~ A goddess more like.

Blonde Bronco: Cielo, can you be honest and tell me that you aren't a girl.

Cielo27: If I were a girl I would probably be more or less crazy than I already am. Something tells me I'll be this crazy no matter what sex I am.

100fluffysweets: The only crazy thing about you was your rough touch.

Cielo27: Yeah because you kept trying to touch me in places.

Blonde Bronco: …

100fluffysweets: Feeling left out, Bronco? Maybe you should come visit some time.

Blonde Bronco: I'm coming to Japan soon.

Cielo27: Oh? What for?

Blonde Bronco: Classified.

Cielo27: You know I am a hacker right.

100fluffysweets: Oh baby, why don't you hack me all night?

Blonde Bronco: Fuck that, I'm coming to Japan right now.

Cielo27: He's coming for me! How funny. But he doesn't even know where I am~

100fluffysweets: Oh, I just told him in private chat.

Cielo27: Hyaku?

100fluffysweets: Hm?

Cielo27: I am going to fuck you up if you visit me another time.

100fluffysweets: I can't wait. ;^)

…

They then encountered a red haired girl.

"I'm M.M., you're not gonna get any further than this," she asserted, bringing her clarinet to her mouth. She blew it, sending waves of sound to knock the group back. There was no way she was going to lose to these losers. She triumphantly smiled as the group slowly got back up and scrambled behind a stand. Bianchi stood forward, claiming that it was her fight.

Bianchi sprinted forward, with her poison cooking in hand as a shield, to fight against the sound waves that M.M. created with her clarinet. M.M.'s clarinet then broke off into sections, connected by chains to be used as a nunchaku, landing a heavy hit on Bianchi.

Toshio thought aloud about how Bianchi was definitely going to lose. Gokudera disagreed as he shook his head. "She has a special ability. Besides being about to create poison cooking out of nothing, everything that she wishes to turn into poison cooking, will, if she touches it."

The group watched on as Bianchi got back up. M.M. started to lose consciousness when she placed her mouth on the clarinet turned poison food.

"And despite all that blowing, you can have a face of (poison) cream pie," said Bianchi smirking, giving the girl a face full of poisons food. The group then left the younger girl to collapse in hatred and humiliation, only to encounter another of the Kokuyo gang members with several birds on his shoulders, going befittingly by the name of Birds.

The old man had threatened to kill the girls, Kyoko and Haru, through the inhuman like twins with their knife like nails. They were under his order and would not let the twins harm the girls as long as Toshio's family members would beat him up. Once again, it reaffirmed just how much Toshio hated siblings. As none of them complied and Bianchi's punch held back by the words of Reborn, they were given a dagger to stab Toshio.

When all were unwilling to do so, Toshio took it into his own hands. It was all for show. He knew that. But the fact that he was about to stab himself didn't fit well with him.

Before he could do so, the ten years later version of Lambo and I-Pin gate crashed, beating up the twins along with Shamal who assisted the two youngsters. It was soon found out that they were under Reborn's orders to protect the defenceless girls.

A movement in the shadows warned Bianchi of the new presence. Despite what she was like, she was a hitwoman, after all. It was then disclosed that it was Fuuta who had been staying with the culprits that the group was after. Reborn kicked Toshio, who clenched his jaw and ran after the child. The rest of the group tried to follow but were stopped as a large metal object obstructed their path.

Toshio didn't come back.

…

" _Don't make me wait, my little camera spy, or I'll come after you."_ The teenager sat defiantly on the old and worn couch; a malicious smile and heterochromatic eyes gleaming with amusement. Toshio knocked unconscious, lay at the back of the room, tied up and blindfolded.

Talk about the tip.

The tip of what?

The plot.

…

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Note, my updates are usually a chapter a month.**

 **Zaira Swift.**

Uploaded: 13th August 2016

 **Guest Review Replies:**

 _ **Guest 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **June:**_ Yeah I've always thought of Byakuran as a perv.

 _ **Toolazytologin:**_ I'm glad you're happy. I thought the previous chapter was terrible lol so it's probably why it was kinda confusing.


	11. Chapter 11

**This took a while.**

…

Imagine if the love of your life was literally just given to you. You could do whatever you wanted to him, her, it (whatever the thing/person is) and they would just accept it. It was a chance that no one would give up. If you wanted to smash that ass, with a trident of course (I mean it's also got three prongs), then you were allowed to do it. However, there was always a struggle factor and some rejection from said object or person.

But seriously, if one considered this chance, they'd probably end up chaining the shit out of the person to prevent their escape. Well, depending on the person's intentions, bonding up the person might be a step too far. This was Mukuro we are talking about, either way.

The slightly hysterical and psychotic teenager simply waited for the arrival of his 'love of his life' and curious about how long it would take for the boy to arrive. Sure, it was worth the wait, but he often confused himself with why he wanted to wait for the boy to come to him rather than him to find him. Perhaps it was his damned curiosity or his impatience but this was what 'life' was going to give to him. Entertainment and someone who could understand him.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and expected it to be one of his associates. Only to realise that it was not Ken or Chikusa, but the very person he had waited for.

"Hi there, I've kind of been here for an hour."

…

 _Before…_

"You know I was wondering where Hibari had been," said Tsuna, idle. He wasn't particularly motivated to head towards the event that was happening at that moment.

"Kyo-san warned me about you…" said Kusakabe. He had been partnered or at least, associated with Hibari long enough to realise when the prefect was confused, angry or amused. It was always a mixture of everything when Hibari had returned from a meeting with Tsuna.

"So you want me to find him?"

"Yes, if that would be fine with you."

"You do realise that he should be capable enough by himself, right?" questioned Tsuna, tapping away at his phone. He had to admit that random tapping would be the end of him if he fucked up somewhere. Well, at least he had his precautions. It just bored him when people usually around him were just not there. He stretched his back and swung his legs over the bed and stood up.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I know where he is you know."

"What? But you didn't know that he was missing until-"

"I'm at least aware of what happens to my brother and his… friends," stated Tsuna as he glanced at his phone screen. It was linked to a CCTV camera that had recorded a group of people who suspiciously looked like his brother, his friends and Reborn, gathering together in front of the Sawada residence. "Do you have a car or something?"

"I'll arrange travel right now."

"It's still early, you know." Kusakabe stared at the brunet. Wasn't the brunet meant to be at least more concerned and eager to go? He and Hibari were 'friends,' right? What was the boy waiting for? The younger teenager put his arms up in defeat. "Don't look at me like that. Fine, let's go."

…

It was obvious that they were in a predicament. Without Toshio, the group were faced with an opponent they were unsure whether they could beat and Reborn was in no mood to step in. The 'enemy' who stood in front of them held his very menacing steel ball in one hand, and a chain that was attached to the ball in his other hand.

Gokudera, being the genius he was, figured out how the steel ball worked after they all narrowly dodged the ball. The first to get hit was him, however. His dynamite had no effect, often being deflected by the wind and the ball itself. One after another, they were all slowly defeated – on the ground and exhausted. The man who claimed to be 'Rokudo Mukuro' put his palms together and closed his eyes then reopened them to commence his attacks.

Reborn, who had merely watched the fight drag on, refused to step in. But at this rate, everyone was going to be hospitalised or worse if this 'Rokudo Mukuro' took a step further. _Where are you, baka Toshio?_

Biting his lip, the hitman thought of all his options. If he took action… No, he couldn't do that. He could get help, but from who? Who would be fast enough to get there in time? Just when he began running out of options, the man who stood before them, crumpled up and fell to the ground, unconscious. What happened now?

…

He fingered the rope that bound his brother. It almost made him laugh at the fact that he was about to untie the person who tried to kill him a week or so before. He could just leave the teenager there. Toshio could deal with his own business when he woke up. If he ever did, that was.

Tsuna returned his attention to the unconscious body of Rokudo Mukuro.

"You said you wanted to possess me," said Tsuna, slowly tugging at the binds.

 _I did. But I didn't think it would turn out like this._

"Well no shit. It was your loss."

 _Fuck you._

"Fuck me? Don't know if you mean with your body or with my hands. Either way, it would just look like I'm either fucking a dead body or I'm jerking off."

 _You are extremely gruesome in a way._

"Doesn't seem as bad as your childhood. Killing off an entire mafia family too."

 _Kufufu~_

"Do you want me to laugh like you as well? Kufufu~" The small interactions between the two opposing forces was light hearted but serious. Tsuna just preferred to keep it reasonably serious.

… _Why can't I control your body?_

"No reason. Besides, if you truly want to achieve your goal of overturning the mafia, you should have possessed my brother's body."

 _That was why I tied him up. For future use._

"So I'm your current plaything? And when you're bored with me, you're gonna have fun with my brother?"

 _I believe it would be wiser of you to shut your mouth. I preferred the smaller boy who stayed behind a screen and watched me._

"The way you put it makes me the predator rather than a victim, but it also makes you a pedo."

 _Oi._

Tsuna chuckled.

 _Why are you setting your brother free if he had done… all this to you?_ The two occupied the same body, something that Mukuro never thought possible. But it revealed both their memories and thoughts to each other. A fair pact of theirs which would become the little inseparable bond between the two.

"Maybe I just can't abandon family."

 _And why is that?_

"It's my cursed blood. I don't really know myself. Can you free Fuuta? I'll actually start calling you a paedophile if you don't."

 _I want to return to my body and kill you._

"Well you can't do that until you do what I tell you to. It just so happens that I have a stronger mental affinity that you can't control my body."

Everyone outside of Mukuro's body's vicinity were unpossessed, except for Fuuta. But he was already half unconscious when Tsuna arrived, probably because the boy's body had been awake all that time. Tsuna/Mukuro watched as Fuuta slumped back against the chair he was sitting on. The boy had been possessed for at least a day by Mukuro which earned some questioning from Tsuna. Besides, Tsuna had a task. It was to find Hibari.

 _Ah him. Weak to cherry blossoms. Isn't that interesting?_

"It sure is," smirked Tsuna. Now that was a weakness he could get hold of. "Here he is." The two and yet one person listened to the Namimori Middle anthem play loudly and clearly by the strange canary that perched on top of a wall. Tsuna squeezed behind the concrete wall and sighed. The prefect, bloodied and messed clothes (for various reasons), sat barely conscious.

"Sawada." At least Hibari acknowledged his presence. The prefect seemed to pay no mind to the brunet's red eye from the possession bullet.

 _Why are you helping him?_

"You ask too many questions." Tsuna took hold of one of Hibari's arms and hauled the teenager upright. "Can you walk? I don't have all the strength in the world." Hibari nodded. The pair slowly made their way outside of the building and towards a parked car. Dropping off the prefect to Kusakabe, Tsuna went back inside Kokuyo Land. He was forgetting something. No, it wasn't his brother.

 _My body. Return me to my body._

"Not yet." Tsuna waited for a few minutes and smiled as the he watched the cloaked figures appear in front of him (them). The rattle of chains alerted Mukuro of who the figures were as he still resided in the mind of Tsuna.

 _I will kill you. I will actually fucking kill you. This is the Vindice you are letting take my body._

"I know. Learn your lesson. I'll let you return to your body. If you want to get out of the Vindice's prison then, tell me. I'll figure out a way," said Tsuna, allowing Mukuro to return to his physical body and his red eye faded. It was already too late for Mukuro to escape their chains. He was being dragged away by the Vindice.

"You do not tremble at our sight, boy. What is your name?" asked one of the Vindice members.

"I'm rather insignificant, but I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Call me Tsuna," said Tsuna as he smiled sweetly at the Vindice.

…

"What happened?" Bianchi was the first to gain consciousness. She noticed Reborn's dark expression, something that he only did when he was conflicted or unsure of what to do next.

"This Rokudo Mukuro collapsed." She sighed.

"I know that at least…"

"Yes, but I don't know why." Reborn had already spent some time analysing the man's body. Some scars and scratches here and there but there was no sign of anything that could have caused the man's unconsciousness. Bianchi stared at the Arcobaleno. Perhaps there were some things in the world that would even stump the number 1 hitman in the world.

"I was wondering why this man seemed so familiar," said Bianchi. "Do you know of a man called Lancia?"

"No."

"Well, the number one hitman usually does not associate with anyone not equal and weaker than himself, after all," said Bianchi as though it were a fact. "This man is Lancia, rumoured to have wiped out his own famiglia. I was working with a small poison research team who were also working on this man's case. All the evidence showed that he had killed every member with his own hands however, he was not in the right mind."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We were suggested that the man in front of us was Rokudo Mukuro, yet he is Lancia. The only plausible reason is that he had been mind-controlled by the real Rokudo Mukuro." Bianchi's deduction was the only explanation. However, for someone to have taken control of such a strong man and turned him against his own famiglia… It was almost unspeakable, even to a hitman like Reborn who had had his own fair share of wiping out entire famiglias.

"So you mean that, Toshio must have been taken by the real Rokudo Mukuro?" asked Yamamoto. Usually, he wasn't perceived to be serious nor observant but he could be scarily serious and observant at times. He had listened in on the conversation when they started talking about Lancia. Gokudera and Ryohei were still unconscious but Yamamoto noticed some movement from them. The baseball player and/or swordsman laughed internally, imagining Gokudera complaining that someone like him woke up earlier than the silver haired teenager. They did take quite the beating though, so no one was required to complain.

Reborn had assumed that panic would set into the black haired teenager, considering the disappearance of Toshio, but none of that emotion was found in the face of him. In fact, Yamamoto seemed rather pleased at the outcome. It seemed that Yamamoto knew what had truly happened, behind Toshio's disappearance and Lancia's self-defeat. And the only question that lingered in their minds was, _how?_

…

"You don't look like a person who just spoke to the Vindice," said Kusakabe. He had some general idea about the mafia. Being involved, previously, with Chinese triads, he had often hear of incidents in the Italian and general, European mafia. He was no longer associated directly to the triads, but often spoke to them for updates. He simply, now, followed Hibari Kyoya.

"Don't I? There wasn't really a need to be scared or intimidated," said Tsuna, tapping away at his phone.

"Only someone like you would think that," said Kusakabe. There was a small silence, so Kusakabe pursued with some questions. "What happened?"

"Hmm, a pineapple thought he could take a few hits at the mafia, but I just proved him wrong. He's just a pineapple after all." _Pineapple?_ "After that, I let the pineapple get imprisoned by the Vindice and beep happened."

"B-Beep happened?" Tsuna chuckled.

"What are you thinking about, Kusakabe?" Tsuna asked, patting the man's shoulder. "Fine, I'll tell you what happened. So…

" _Are you associated with this criminal?" asked one of the Vindice members._

" _No, but he kidnapped my brother," I said._

" _Do not lie to me. That boy is the Vongola's only successor," he said._

" _I don't know what the Vongola is, but that boy is also my brother," I said._

" _Jaeger," said a small Vindice member, silencing 'Jaeger.'_

" _You call your member, Jaeger?" I asked, definitely genuinely surprised. "And all this time, I just called members of some shady group."_

" _You are not afraid of the consequences, no? We would take pleasure in your death, however it does not seem as though you are associated with the… No, you know more than you should." It seemed that they weren't exactly sure whether I knew anything about the mafia. Well, they were the 'law keepers' of the mafia, so it made sense they didn't want to break the Omerta just in case I was innocent to the mafia._

" _I must ask, but why do you have such a small member?" Sadly, no one got the joke. Too old fashioned, perhaps._

" _That is not for you to know or ask. Leave, before we change our minds." I stared at Mukuro's seemingly lifeless body and then towards Toshio's. The pineapple was first, then the other._

" _I wish for you to release that pineapple." I gestured to Mukuro._

" _On what basis? No one makes deals with us that end successfully."_

" _I will give you clues to YouCykaBlyat's identity," I said. They all paused and considered the deal._

" _How will we know that you are not lying to us, that you seem to know who that hacker is?"_

" _Do you have phones?" One of them nodded. "I will give you my phone number and you're allowed to kill me if I don't give you the information but you have to let me speak before you act. And you are to release the pineapple when you have figured out the identity of the hacker."_

 _They all thought about the deal considerably. Who knew that they wanted to know the hacker's identity so much?_

" _Perhaps that we do not figure out the identity due to your incompetence or misinformation, then this_ Pineapple _that you speak of would be imprisoned forever," said the small Vindice member. "What would you do?"_

" _If he's imprisoned forever, it's my fault. I'll accept that, but I'm sure that you'll figure out the identity of YouCykaBlyat." The Vindice had their small group discussion then finally agreed on an answer and reached on a decision._

" _Then we'll accept your condition. You know the consequences."_

" _Very well." They started to make their leave when I heard one of the Vindice members snort (laughed) as they said the word, '_ Pineapple.' –

"Are you actually being serious right now, Sawada?"

"Kusakabe, I'm sure you know I'm not the type to joke around. Also, just call me Tsuna," said the brunet. _To be honest,_ thought Kusakabe, _you seem to joke around in any situation._ The pair turned their attention to Hibari who, also, snorted at the word 'pineapple.'

"Funny that the demon prefect has some sense of humour," said Tsuna, "although it is not the best."

"What I find funny is not for you to judge, omnivore."

"Glad to be upgraded to an omnivore. No harsh feelings about any previous situations, no?" Tsuna referred to his previous actions at the hospital and random encounters, then quickly flashed a smile at the other teenager. No reaction.

"We've returned to Namimori Middle," said Kusakabe, stopping the car.

"Thanks for the ride then," Tsuna said, winking at Kusakabe and Hibari. He got out of the car and then sped off.

…

"Where are we supposed to be going?" asked a blond haired man. His right hand man replied.

"I'm sure that Reborn said that this is the location," he said.

"I'm not talking about the place Reborn told us about. It's about the 100 bastard said." His right hand man made no comment but was surprised that his boss was going to defy the great Reborn's orders, even if the hitman was once his boss's tutor.

"It's a hospital."

"What?!" _Don't tell me that Cielo is still hurt…_

"Um, sorry if I'm being too intrusive, however, what is agitating you so much with this information?"

"Romario, you know how I talk to many different people in that chat room? One of them is a worker I've had for a few years or so now. We… we are rather close or associates as he would say but to me, we are like a family." Romario nodded. He was well aware of the characters that his boss had often communicated with. He didn't know to full details who were who, but he at least knew that one was Reborn and the other the Vongola Boss. It was a secret chat that the group chat had kept in order to keep tight communication for any specific deals, alliances, issues that they needed to discuss. The chat room itself was only known to Romario and his boss in their famiglia.

"Then, shall we go to the hospital first or to the Sawada residence as Reborn asked?"

"Uh… give me a moment."

…

 _ **Blonde Bronco is online now.**_

 _ **Cielo27 is online now.**_

Blonde Bronco: Cielooo Reborn is bullying me ;-;

Cielo27: Isn't that normal? Just do whatever he says.

Blonde Bronco: Why aren't you ever nice to me?

 _ **Cielo27 went offline.**_

Blonde Bronco: Cielo?

Blonde Bronco: Don't go offline!

Blonde Bronco: …

Blonde Bronco: Fine.

Blonde Bronco: I guess it's better than getting smashed by Reborn earlier rather than later.

 _ **Cielo27 is online now.**_

Cielo27: Interesting that you'd say that. ;^)

 _ **Cielo27 went offline.**_

Blonde Bronco: …

…

"Why do I still feel like I'm forgetting something?" Tsuna shut his eyes and leant back against his chair.

"Perhaps it was something small?" suggested Byakuran.

"Like you? I guess."

…

 **Guest Review Replies:**

 _ **Toolazytologin**_ : Well MM did take it to the face ;) Bronco is coming! Looks like you've got a lead about what Reborn's gonna do next :^) Glad you've enjoyed it so far and thank you for reviewing once again!

 _ **Guest (16**_ _ **th**_ _ **August)**_ : Yes, we'll be seeing Tsuna in action. And those pairings you got there have been considered, however I don't think I'll be having a definite pairing in the end or much romance.

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed. :)**

 **Zaira Swift.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back. – Misha**

…

A silent day is damn blissful. There was no need to get out of bed, nor was there a need to interact with others. Taking one's time was like a small key to the large hole of troubles, not that useful, but it at least tried. That's why, Tsuna enjoyed the little benefits of procrastination. _Should I leave hospital today?_ Debatable. _Should I return to the house?_ Also, very much debatable. The story physics where the injured would soon exit the hospital upon being hospitalised was illogical. And Tsuna very much liked being in the best condition he could be by healing up and staying _inside._ 'But why?' You may ask. (This question has been asked many times before, but now, there is a true answer.)

…

'Where is Toshio?' It was the only thought that occupied everyone's minds. In all honesty, it was already answered. They simply did not want to believe it, since it was like they spent so much effort to find a sleeping boy in front of them. Toshio, mainly unharmed excluding the bruises and cuts from the previous fights, slept peacefully on the floor of the room. Reborn, pissed off, kicked the kid who promptly awoke from his slumber and immediately questioned his 'friends' what had happened to him. No one replied since they did not know how to answer him and nor did they have any answers for them.

"What was the last thing you saw?"

"Some guy with red and blue eyes stood over me, then I blacked out," he said, wracking his memory to find any more details. Discovering that he remembered no more than that, he said, "And that's about it."

"Useless." Reborn noticed a shift in Toshio's stance when he spoke that word. It sparked some sort of emotion in the boy, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Needless to say, it wasn't a good sign. It was the look of victims. But by all means, Toshio was no victim.

"Did you see the Vendice?" asked Reborn.

"The pen-dee-chi?" Reborn smacked the boy on the head.

"Ven-di-ce. Black cloaks. Bandaged up figures." There was a momentary silence.

"I don't recall seeing them but I did hear something… like chains?"

"That is their weapon. Still useless-" There was that flinch again. "But that means that they took Rokudo Mukuro away. Strange."

"Why would that be strange to the extreme?" asked Ryohei.

"The Vendice are known for having 'eyes and ears' all around the mafia. No one knows how but it would be strange for them to take Mukuro now when they could have before." Toshio made no comment and Ryohei just scratched his head to piece together the information. Bianchi was about to interfere with her brother but Yamamoto spoke up.

"Then are we done?" Everyone stared at the boy incredulously. "I mean… Sawada is safe and this evil guy is in prison right? So this mafia game is over… for now, of course."

Reborn, being the most obviously intelligent one, had no response. He hasn't been stumped like that before, and by Yamamoto Takeshi, at the very least. One would think about how the swordsman and baseball player would react accordingly with his sort of 'happy go lucky' personality. But he was a true swordsman in training, and they always knew how to tread their path carefully. A simple misstep, after all, could cost them fatally.

"Let's go back," said Reborn. No one disobeyed him, nor did they say anything else. The trip back to Namimori was silent and tense.

…

He snuggled against the warmth and groaned. In irritation.

"Never knew you liked to snuggle."

"Never knew you liked to spy on people when they want to rest. Oh wait, you always do that," retorted Tsuna. He dug his face deeper into the pillow he was hugging, trying to muffle out the other's voice.

"You just came back from your little expedition, correct? You… seem to have a lingering presence around you."

"Yeah I got shot by the possession bullet."

"Rokudo Mukuro." Now that caught Tsuna's attention.

"How did you know-"

"I have sources. Although, it is also my knowledge at the same time." Tsuna raised an eyebrow. The white haired teenager smiled and stood up to leave.

"Aren't you going to farewell me?"

"Why would I?"

"Perhaps you should send a message to Miss Aria." Tsuna had almost forgotten about his situation with Aria. Damn. The sly Byakuran hit again.

"No need. I'll see what I will do." Byakuran chuckled and then left the brunet to his glee. Another few hours of wonderful sleep without any disruptions.

…

Chubby fingers, still rich with baby fat, grasped at the swinging pacifier in front of him. It was a delightful orange colour, warm, kind of like the sky, even though the sky was blue. Or was it?

With a change of scene, the boy was in a chair, still a bit too big for his size, but comfortable overall. He smiled to himself finding the set up familiar. He heard a crack echo throughout the room. He fell off the chair, making him grab for the closest thing to prevent the fall. His head hit the edge of the chair leg, causing a red mark. He rubbed it in hopes of it to fade. Standing up, he snapped the laptop shut and quickly placed it away in the confinements of his bed to hide it.

Before he could move away from the bed, he blacked out and another crack resounded. This time, he opened his eyes to see a crazed boy with a broken chair leg in one hand and smiling down at him. He involuntarily reached for the side of his face where the wooden chair leg had struck him. He couldn't feel anything, but by brushing his fingertips across the surface of his face, it was blotched and bleeding. Nothing was broken though. A slight relief.

Determined not to make a huge fuss out of the situation, he stood up, trying to assert his rights, once again. Only to be struck down by another strike by the other boy, but this time, a thrust to the chest. It hurt, since it jabbed between his ribs, and it knocked out all the air in him. Breathless and weak, he stood up again. He honestly believed that their little 'fight' would go somewhere. He'd go far enough to say that he wished he had not been born a twin, but rather… no. There really wasn't a choice in being born.

"Why are you doing… this?" he huffed, barely keeping conscious.

"Because-" Everything went dark again. This time, he found himself lying in a field of grass and flowers. It was always his ideal sort of 'paradise' to find a place where he could just settle down and relax without anyone to bother him.

Instead of chubby hands, his fingers were slimmer and hand, bigger. Lifting up an arm to feel the grass blades gently bristle him, he smiled to himself. After a while, he sat up, glancing at his surroundings. Standing up with ease, he walked through the grass that reached midway of his lower leg. The ticklish sensation sent shivers down his back. This wasn't reality, no matter how nice and realistic it was.

He noticed how the horizon wasn't as far away as he thought. His hand pressed up against the cold case of his small fantasy. Beyond it, was nothing. Enveloped by flames, he then found himself pitted against the wall, the boy from before, all grown up. He, himself, was too. He couldn't feel his lower half of his body, and his hands were tied together. He dreaded it to be him in some sick S and M play but instead, he was being threatened by the boy, well, teenager in front of him. With no control of what he was saying or doing, he said, "What do you gain from this?"

There was no reply.

"Is it because I'm useless? Or is it because you-"

"SHUT UP!" The teenager in front of him kicked him repeatedly until he calmed down. Huffing and puffing, the teenager slowly regained the energy to speak after his burst of fury. They had always said, from the very beginning, that he held no limits. For once, he did. And he hoped to god that he wouldn't get fucked over.

"Then, Toshio, just this once… be the younger brother that…" Blood gurgled up his throat into his mouth. He could feel his insides twist and try and figure out how to fix itself. But to his body's avail, there really wasn't anything that could be done to save him.

Without any further notice, his vision darkened. He was relieved that… he still saw the little brother he loved. Whether they were just his tears or his brother's, he knew that he was still the limitless boy that unconditionally loved his family. After all, he was the elder brother.

...

Cielo27: Aria

GiglioN: Yes?

Cielo27: How are you today?

GiglioN: You've never asked me this before…

Cielo27: That's not an answer

GiglioN: … I've been very well, thanks!

Cielo27: Huh. I wonder if I could meet you one day.

GiglioN: We both know that it's going to be rather difficult for that to be arrange. But it might happen.

Cielo27: You know, you're kind of like a mother.

GiglioN: Oh come on, there's probably not much of an age difference between us.

Cielo27: :^)

GiglioN: Strange emoticon. What does it mean?

Cielo27: It's like a smug face or a smirk I guess. First time I used it, but I guess it's fitting to what we're talking about.

GiglioN: O.o Maybe I am getting old with the times. : (

Cielo27: Maybe it's time for your age to catch up to you. :^)

GiglioN: :^(

Cielo27: C'mon, you're the boss of a shadow mafia famiglia. It doesn't seem like you do that much really.

GiglioN: C'mon, we both know pretty well that that isn't the case.

Cielo27: Not if you're not on the top of the others~

GiglioN: Hohoho~ who may those be? :^)

Cielo27: Really? XD

GiglioN: : ) It's been a while since we've had such a lively chat. It's been, something like three or four years now, hasn't it?

Cielo27: Yeah. It's… been getting rough.

GiglioN: Oh. Care to share?

Cielo27: Shouldn't be anything I can't deal with. I'll be going now.

GiglioN: See you then.

 _ **Seen at 16:43, 2 years, 1 month, 8 days ago.**_

…

His eyes fluttered open, the light slightly blinding him. He noticed how his bed sheet was a bit wet. From tears. It wasn't like he hadn't had those… _dreams_ before. He reminisced the times where he spoke with the Giglio Nero boss. She was sort of like an idol to him and also the motherly figure that he looked up to for the past few years. She, although have never met him, knew him the best. In return, he provided the best information he could to help her. It was already known to him, back then, that the existence of the Italian mafia had already had a long course of history. It was only recently that he discovered that the blood of the Italian mafia ran through his very veins.

In a way, he was relieved that he did have some sort of connection with the mafia, or else, his small 'hobby' as a hacker wouldn't be as rewarding in some ways than others. Anyways, back to Aria.

She was a lovely woman that anyone would admire and respect from first glance. She valued her famiglia and held an everlasting trust with everyone. Even for those who have hurt and left her. One could find the similarities between him and her, but there was one very great difference between the two. No it wasn't their 'outward personality' but rather their size. And age. That was pretty much it. Minus a few small qualities that actually made the two, two different individuals, they were very similar, if not, the same in the ways they conducted their decisions and morally thought.

Being such an influence, Aria treasured 'Cielo27' as a great friend. She never knew or found out about any private details about him so it was just always an assumption when it came to Cielo. They did not often talk voice to voice, but they soon did after they noticed how their messages' security were getting unstable. Recording the voice wouldn't be as much as an issue as there was a hacker, Cielo, on the side, ready to take action if someone were to record them.

A voice changer was utmost necessary for Tsuna when he spoke to Aria. Despite the variation in pitch, Aria was always able to pinpoint certain tones and small coughs and such. It almost became such a hassle he almost gave up on the whole voice changer tool. But either way, he wanted to make Aria believe that he was an equal, not just some boy who's 'lost his life' to a computer, of all things. Sure, he may have spent most of his time on a computer or some form of technology, but he was sure that he wasn't wasting his time. Besides, the phone that he had was the proof that Aria knew that he actually _wanted_ to spend more time on technology. Why? She didn't really know why the hacker wanted to, but nonetheless, he was happy about it when he received it.

Although the phone was given to him in a round-about way, from her to one Arcobaleno to Dino to the hacker, it covered up the reason why she wanted to give the phone to him. With the recent popularity in smart phones, there was no way anyone would miss the opportunity to make and modify their own phones. Aria had shown a model to another Arcobaleno, Verde, who created the magnificent device that was in Tsuna's hands right now.

Aria hadn't exactly linked Cielo27 to Tsuna. There were extremely vague similarities, one of which was the phone, but no more than that. The two were far too unlike and the age… well. It was enough to say that the two were not the same, even though she had no idea how old the hacker exactly was. But then again, this was what Tsuna thought. The Sky Arcobaleno often had the knack of surprising him and likewise, with him to Aria. Kind of like her appearance in the earlier weeks.

Shifting his position in bed, he felt up the sheets, smoothing the creases and then running up against them, then smoothing it out again. There was some sort of unsettling feeling rising inside him. It wasn't a bad feeling but it prevented him from sleeping. Dragging his upper body to rest against the bed back rest, he sighed. He knew what that uncomfortable feeling was now.

It was some time in the early morning. About 4 or 5. He wondered how the pineapple was doing in his new environment. As if on cue, a nagging voice inside him erupted.

 _I really want to fucking kill you. Inside and out._

"Ravage my insides and then my out? Kinky," chuckled Tsuna. Any attempts in controlling his body ended in failure. "By the way, are you going to keep doing this?" He was referring to the whole voice in his mind thing that Mukuro kept doing.

 _Probably not. Because it's hard to do._

"Why don't you find a different host body?"

 _It's not that simple you fucking shit._

"Woah there, no need to get so mad. I didn't do anything."

…

"Okay, not yet."

 _I don't think you get the point, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

"Don't go spouting out my name like you know me well."

 _Kufufu, then what are all these_ interesting _memories right here?_

"Just my brain's interpretation of what happened around me. No need to get so involved with me, eh? Unless you're into me that is," said Tsuna, "I'd be rather flattered if you are."

 _I hope that was a joke._

Tsuna simply smiled to himself. It was fun to interact with the phantom person he spoke to, named, Rokudo Mukuro. It was also fun to joke around with him, merely because he didn't know the person on a personal level, unlike those around him. He found that one of the reasons that he was closer to people he had never met before in real life or talked to in the messaging apps were because they wouldn't be able to judge him, and nor would he, because of who he was. That was, the 'Dame-Tsuna,' the weird, scary or shitty person he was to everyone at school.

 _I could just tell the Vindice that you're the hacker._

"Now that wouldn't be any fun, would it? Give a rest. I'm sure they'll figure it out soon."

 _You seem so confident that I won't tell them._

"It's not like they can hear you. From what I know from the database, you should be encased in a tube of some sort of liquid, chained up and asleep of the sorts." He wasn't wrong. That's why Mukuro stayed silent. "Look, I'm… uh. Sorry, ok? Wasn't my first intention that you'd get locked up. But you deserved it either way."

 _Fuck you._

"Fuck me if you can."

 _Kufufu, I might actually take up that offer._

Now that sent some shivers up Tsuna's back. Hey, he knew that he often made the half-assed jokes, but never had he thought someone would take it so seriously, especially someone like Mukuro. But then there was Byakuran. He contemplated Byakuran and his personality, but seriousness and the teenager didn't match, so Tsuna threw out the thought. (That's pretty rude. I'm always serious. – Byakuran)

"I should probably get some more sleep."

 _I won't let you. The only reason I came to talk to you is that there's someone I've been making some connections to._

"Are you sure you aren't a creep?"

… _I'll ignore that. Go to ward 96 and I'll leave you alone. I want to see the person with my eyes._

"You mean mine? I'm going to be framed as the creep you know." Mukuro didn't budge and nor would Tsuna. Tsuna gave up. This wasn't going to go anywhere if neither of them acted.

Tsuna slipped on his shoes and balanced on his feet. He was still a bit deprived, but overall, much better than he was a week ago. His brother sure did some damage to him. To think that it would almost stop him going. Quite terrifying but amusing in a sense.

He opened the door and walked down the hallway. He went down to the next level using the elevator. It was surprising he hadn't been caught yet, but patients weren't usually up and going in the early morning. The hospital usually had strict rules about roaming at unruly hours, but it seemed that Tsuna had been given special permission because of Byakuran's help. The white haired teenager was the reason that his funds had been paid so well. Probably something that he should thank the person for, although he was rather reluctant to do so.

Casually strolling down the hallway, he soon reached ward 96. There a name on the door but he paid no attention to it. He was here for Mukuro's business, not his own. He had no need to interfere or know much about Mukuro's request. Entering, he heard the faint beeping of a heart machine. Apparently he had been hooked up to one when he was unconscious. Interesting to see it on another person though.

"So you made me come here to spy on a girl while she's unconscious? Geh, that's really fucking creepy."

 _You're the one who started talking about host bodies._

"Oh yeah, I did." Tsuna could almost feel the face palm in Mukuro's voice.

 _We, the girl and I, seem to have a very compatible connection. If the connection were successful, then I could help her and she can help me._

Tsuna took a few steps closer to the girl lying in the bed. A concave in the sheets where the girl's stomach and abdomen would be, made him frown. He had seem these sort of cases before. Where people were involved in certain operations, either accidental or on purpose, where their innards were removed because they were too damaged… or they were removed when they were still perfectly healthy. Not for a transfer or donation but for illegal businesses. The dark web was a great source of those sorts of things. Not a good sight.

 _I can use illusions to restore her organs._

"You mean recreate the organs and then make her continuously tired and obedient to you because she would owe you an ass load?"

 _I think you have this wrong._

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm correct." The shrug in Mukuro's voice was so evident that Tsuna almost wanted to hurl something at him. Even though Mukuro wasn't 'there.' "You think I could talk to her the way you do?"

 _What made you assume that I could-_

"Your connection things that you keep talking about. Also, if you were more concerned and observant to any extent, you would have seen her fingers twitch when I moved closer to her. She knows you're here. Just probably not as 'me.'" Mukuro paid no mind to Tsuna's words and, instead, started to create the bond between him and the girl. Tsuna noticed how the concave in the bed sheets was no longer there. A small smile crept onto his face as he thought about how Mukuro had helped the girl. Looks like there was no need to speak to her.

 _I'm done._

"That was fast," said Tsuna, laughing a little bit.

 _Oh no, I think not. I'm sure that you can be faster in some aspects._

A small flush of embarrassment rised up in Tsuna's face. "Oh? Says you." He pouted. Mukuro laughed, a genuinely happy and amused laugh. He farewelled Tsuna and said he would get back at him when the girl woke up.

The beeping was no longer faint, and rather, a steady beat. He heard the shuffles down the hallway, someone probably noticed that the patient had suddenly regained health. Tsuna was going to leave but he believed it was better if he stayed and explained the incident. Soon enough, a doctor entered the room.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

"Not of much importance. I was just wondering around. But it was so dark I couldn't tell if I was in the right room. Before I knew it, I was in this girl's room." The doctor was suspicious but disregarded Tsuna's sudden appearance. The doctor's eyes zoomed in onto the girl and then where her stomach was. It may have been dark, but the doctor was experience in all sorts of environments.

"Wha- how was this possible? Did you do this?" asked the doctor.

"I don't really know what you are referring to… I mean, she was like this when I was here," said Tsuna. The doctor remained silent. He had a few choices to make. One was to call the parents that the girl had suddenly regained organs. The other was to lie, and say that someone mysteriously donated to the girl, even though no one had the same blood type.

"If it doesn't seem to bother you, I'm pretty sure this girl is a mutual friend of mine." Tsuna wasn't really lying. It was Mukuro's… friend of the sorts.

"Oh?" A small ding from Tsuna's phone alerted the two of them.

"Please give me a moment." Tsuna quickly unlocked his phone and scrolled through the hospital records. Ward 96, Harada Nagi. Fatal car accident left her without some internal organs and right eye. Some further information revealed that her parents, a mother and step-father, weren't exactly the best of the bunch. "My friend just told me of her circumstances with her parents. It doesn't seem like they care about her, right?"

The doctor grimaced. The person in front of him was right and there was no denying it. The person was most likely a genuine mutual friend to the girl.

"I'll be willing to take her under my care, you know. There shouldn't be a need for the parents. Just tell them she died."

"What- Are you out of your mind? From what I see, you don't seem any more than 15!"

"Well, my guardian should suffice right? I'll make a call to them right now," said Tsuna. Oh boy, was he going to regret calling Byakuran.

"… Okay."

"A secret between the two of us, ok? No one else knows, right?"

"I'm pretty sure… There may have been a nurse but she was busy with another patient."

"All good then." Tsuna called Byakuran.

" _Tsuna-kun? Fancy you calling me. It's rather early, you know. I wanted some beauty sleep."_

"Haha, that's really funny bro! Can we adopt a girl into our family? You know I've always wanted a little sis... You said you'd promise me anything!" exclaimed Tsuna. Byakuran, utterly confused, remained silent. After a few moments, he finally grasped the situation.

"Fine. Is there anything I need to do? I'll come over to the hospital right now."

"Can you meet with Doctor…?"

"It's Nishimura," said the doctor.

"Doctor Nishimura?" said Tsuna. A noise of agreement confirmed it. The doctor, was slightly terrified at how manipulative the boy could be.

"So that's all sorted, right?" asked Tsuna.

"I guess…"

"Can you transfer her to my ward? I'm in ward X27. I've decided to leave hospital today."

"X27? OH! So you're the one who- yes. That can be done," said the doctor, recognising the ward. _So he's the little brother of that rich donor, huh?_

Tsuna farewelled the doctor as he left the room, satisfied with his work. Mukuro owed him big time now.

…

"Japan's transport systems sure are different."

"Boss, we'll learn in time. You didn't learn Japanese to fail in vain."

"Well that's because Reborn couldn't let it go I couldn't speak any other languages other than English and Italian," said Dino. Romario sighed. They were heading towards a hospital that 100fluffymarshmallows had stated was where Cielo27 stayed. It was about 9 am in the morning.

"What's the ward number that he said?" asked Romario. Dino, having memorised every word, said it was 'X27.' The two entered the hospital and went to the front desk lady, who promptly was on the verge of having a nosebleed at the sight of the two foreigners. Dino had left most of his subordinates back in their hotel, only travelling with Romario.

"H-how can I help you two?" she asked.

"We're coming to visit a patient. He is in X27." The woman seemed to silence herself when she recognised the ward number. "Is there an issue?"

"May I ask who you two are?"

"We're friends of the patient." The woman was still unsure of letting the foreigners past. She made up her mind.

"I'm sorry, the patient is not accepting any visitors." She said, apologetic.

"I'm sure there wasn't a mistake-"

"Oh, it's Bucking Horse and his right-hand!" The voice interrupted Dino and the woman. Dino turned around to be faced by a white haired teenager.

"Who-"

"100fluffymarshmallows' the name. Hi~"

"Sir, are these foreigners your younger brother's friends?"

 _Younger brother?_ Thought Dino. _There was no way that Cielo27 was this manipulative and annoying ass person's younger brother!_

"Hmm. Yeah. But even if they want to visit him, he's actually out right now."

"Out?"

"Yeah, he wanted to take a breather," said Byakuran with a smile. The woman blushed and simmered down to a mumbling mess.

"Should we come back later?" asked Dino, sceptical at Byakuran's actions and him in general.

"Let's go look for him. It'll be a nice chance for you guys to explore Japan while you're here," said Byakuran. The lady left to attend the waiting and impatient customers at the desk. Dino and Romario looked at each other, both clearly a bit uneased with Byakuran's presence.

"I'm sure you just came to Japan early but don't you have some business with Reborn? Unless you haven't told him you're here," said Byakuran, "Ooo~ how scandalous!"

Dino and Romario sweat dropped – Byakuran was definitely quite the character. Byakuran was actually what he imagined him to be. Just not as tall or handsome (?).

"Admiring me? Your other selves were usually straight… or gay for… Nevermind me~ I'm just ranting on," said Byakuran, giggling his arse off like a stereotypical high school girl. "So we going or not?"

…

It was very long. That was the first impression of the man that Tsuna had. But then again, getting kidnapped by the Varia wasn't an everyday occurrence. Nor were the Varia meant to be in Japan from Tsuna's sources. But for all he knew, they could have come early if they wanted or not.

…

 **Long chapter. :^)**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Zaira Swift.**

 _Updated: 12th November 2016_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ey b0ss, can u read my author note at the bottom? Tell me what you think about it all in PM or review.**

…

By all means, Dino disliked this man. Albeit, the white haired teenager was younger than him, he gave off an intimidating aura. He didn't want to admit that he was just a tad bit scared of him, since Reborn was the first on his list of 'the scariest people I've ever met.' There was something about him that Dino couldn't quite figure out. Perhaps it was the cheeky grin that the teenager always had, or it was just his annoying personality which grated his nerves. What surprised him the most about the teenager was that he was Cielo's brother (1).

Sure, Dino hadn't ever really pried into Cielo's private life or his personal details, but it wasn't expected for the two to be brothers. From the chat, it didn't seem like either knew each other from the beginning. Or was it that they never knew that they were each other?

Dino shook his head. No, no, no. That couldn't be true. Cielo would have decided to investigate who the people were in the chat and then- But the possibility still held. Dino sighed in defeat. It wasn't going to do much use if he over thought the situation. He could almost feel the Leon hammer smash his head. He was relieved that there was no impact. But there was… pain? Moving a shaky hand to the back of his head, he felt the silverware and promptly yanked it out. Blood spurted from the wound onto his shirt.

"Hm? You ok there?" Byakuran glanced at Dino who had been walking a step behind him. The group, consisting of Byakuran, Dino and Romario, stopped in their tracks and then focused on the ruckus behind them.

A blond creepy laughing teenager and a floating baby approached the trio.

"Ushishi~ looks like one of my knives hit a stray target," said the blond. The baby made no attempt to speak but mumbled something about how his time was precious. Dino, quickly assessing the situation, recognised the two. The creepy laughing one was Belphegor and the baby, Mammon, both from the Varia. Both of whom were reportedly still in Italy and not in Japan. Unconsciously, Dino reached for his whip. Byakuran watched, amused, whilst Dino was guessing that they were not going to be able to escape the Varia.

He still had a job to do. At first, Cielo was priority, but it shifted to Reborn's order. To ensure that the real half Vongola rings make it to the future Vongola Decimo's hands. Byakuran eyed Dino, contemplating the many versions of the current situation that had folded out before. Maybe it'll be different this time. And that thought alone spurred the white head to refuse to do anything to help the Bucking Horse.

…

"VOI YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY YOU AREN'T DEAD BRAT!" Tsuna, on the inside, was completely uncompassionate to what he was most likely going to go through. Bleeding ears was one of them.

"B-but… w-why m-m-me?" stammered Tsuna, putting on an innocent act. It were moments like these that his 'cute' technique would work. But on the Varia? Maybe…? Squalo was indifferent to Tsuna's reaction and still spoke in a very loud voice.

"It's because you're like this! Weak, useless," that hit a chord, "scared. The best to pick on and you probably know this shitty town inside out."

Tsuna, shedding some fake tears, trembled. Of course, he wasn't exactly terrified of the Varia but the kill streak that the Varia had was staggering. _That_ scared him. When he had been 'researching' the Varia, he often found various pieces of information. It spanned from each member's backgrounds to the amount of different techniques they used to fight, torture and kill people. Tsuna wasn't a great fan of death or pain in general, considering he had encountered it himself various times, nonetheless, because of his own brother.

"Get the fuck up," ordered Squalo. He was a mess on the floor. Squalo had doubted the plan to get the boy to speak and tell them all he knew about the town and its people was going to work. He was scared shitless.

"S-so, if I-I tell you all I k-know, you'll l-let me go?" Tsuna slowly stood up but kept his head low. He couldn't afford to give away his act if he showed any other emotion than 'fear' on his face. His shaking body might have been overdone, but some of it was quite genuine. Having something so big and loud in your face was rather intimidating. His earlier comment on his first impression of Squalo, that it was very long, was also not to be underestimated. The silver and silky straightness of it was almost divine, almost angelic if it weren't for the person it was attached to. But that was hair for you.

Squalo groaned but nodded in response to the boy. He technically had just kidnapped the boy off the streets, but the boy himself had it in for him. He was wandering around the shady parts, like, who the fuck does that? Even he avoided that sort of area. You never knew what sort of ugly sights you'd see. The mafia was a shitty place so it was hard to avoid, but you could always just ignore it if you didn't venture into the shady areas. But either way, anything about the mafia was shady.

"W-what do you w-want to know?"

"I'm the one who's doing the fucking-" Tsuna couldn't help internally laugh, "asking, ok?"

"Y-yes!" shrieked Tsuna. Who knew the 'dame-Tsuna' act would actually come in handy for once.

"Do you know any foreigners that have recently come about?"

"U-um… if a baby counts, I guess?"

"Is the baby able to speak? Wearing a black suit and a fedora? Have a weird fucking lizard thing?" Squalo pummelled Tsuna with question one after the other. It was getting tiring the more Tsuna refused to get out of the 'dame' act and reveal his true self. It was like being a little worm who happened to be the fairy queen, you know?

"Y-yeah… w-why would you ask?"

"Yeah to all of the questions or what?" Squalo was getting more agitated. It wasn't his fucking plan to do this. His shitty boss was the one to blame. Usually the Varia would agree on some terms and little to no plans to get to their goal, but apparently, they weren't supposed to make any 'noise' at all or they'd alarm the Sun Arcobaleno of their arrival. So much for screwing around and arriving early. Shitty ass boss.

"Yes!" Tsuna's voice pitched and covered his ears from the shouting. It honestly felt like something was penetrating his eardrums.

"Do you know where he lives?"

"N-no."

"Who he is with?" Relationship wise or tutorage wise?

"Um… I think it was-" Should he send the Varia scrambling or lead them right to Reborn? Or should he spur on the whole movement with him being Cielo? He smirked, who said one couldn't do two at once? "With Sawada Toshio." Squalo raised an eyebrow. Where was that trembling mess from before? Why was there such an aura of confidence radiating from the boy?

"Face me." Tsuna snapped his head up, his tears piling up in the edges of his eyes. It almost felt like Squalo was abusing a helpless puppy. Even that made the swordsman feel inhumane, not that he was ever in the right mind. Pulling away from the boy in solemn disgust, Squalo sighed.

"I-I go to the s-same school as him… E-everyone knows h-his name…" Plausible. Squalo, who was about to leave, felt something latch onto his arm. "P-please! T-take me with you!" Squalo's eye twitched. He couldn't act against an innocent person. He would be in for the Vindice if he did. So would his boss beat his ass up whilst he was in the Vindice prison.

"And why would I do that?" The boy looked down as if gathering resolve. That was interesting to see.

"I-I… w-want to help you with w-whatever you want t-to do."

"VOI brat you don't even know what-"

"I don't care!" Squalo stared right into the boy's eyes, noticing the great glare of resolve. He hated those types of people the most. Especially when they were weak but believed that they could do shit. Really, huh?

"If you believe you can do jack-shit, then sure. Tag along."

Tsuna smiled. Now _that's_ the sort of hands-on job he wanted to do.

…

 _ **Cielo27 is now online.**_

 _ **I-am-X is online.**_

Cielo27: I really like Superbi Squalo. He's pretty long.

I-am-X: WTF

Cielo27: His hair is very long~

I-am-X: AND YOU SAW THIS FROM A PICTURE?

Cielo27: Uhhh

I-am-X: READY TO REVEAL YOURSELF? I SHOULD SEE HOW SHITTY YOU ARE WITH YOUR 'DEFENDING' SKILLS.

Cielo27: What do you mean? Ahaha~ (sweat drop emoticon)

I-am-X: FUCKING PREPARE YOUR ASS

Cielo27: Omg I'm gonna get a pounding from behind! Be careful, it'll be my first time. : )

I-am-X: I will roast you.

Cielo27: Roast me until I'm well done :^) Gimme some of those dual guns ; )

I-am-X: HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT WEAPONS I HAVE? A NORMAL HACKER CAN'T DO SHIT

Cielo27: Well, set up a camp in your database and also your physical base. I'm coming :)

 _ **Cielo27 went offline.**_

"What the hell are you doing brat? Don't fucking text and walk."

"S-sorry! I was just checking if I-"

"Doesn't fucking matter." The swordsman hurled the teenager onto the motorcycle where he hopped on after him and the boy still had the nerve to quickly look at his phone one last time. Stirring up the engine, he ordered the smaller boy to grab onto the long rod on the side of the motorcycle. Taking it in different terms, the boy took a few moments before he fully understood what he meant and promptly held onto the rod that stuck out from the side of the motorcycle.

Feeling the rush of the wind through his hair was rather satisfying. If it weren't for the hair in front of him that always whipped him in the face. It was rather elegant, flying in the wind, but it would have been better if he weren't behind Squalo but rather in front. But he didn't mind taking it from behind. Somewhere, deep in his mind, he wanted the swordsman to go faster, but bit down on his lip to prevent him from asking so. It was a rare chance that he would even ride a motorcycle and it was, now, definitely on his list of 'things to do when I'm legal aged.'

Sometimes, people constantly wondered if there was a special meaning to situations that seemed to only ever happen in fictional stories. The motorcycle rides where one would have to hold onto the driver's waist was one of them. He had imagined it so as a couple who were taking the initiative and showing off their relationship to the public. It wasn't seen as 'lovey dovey' when two girls did it, but it was when two males did. So much for gender equality. He had often laid off the entire inequality topic as it always seemed to backfire no matter what he said or didn't say.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the calculative stare of Squalo. The man, although was dense, was still an elite member of an assassination squad. Squalo was sure that the teen had the Varia qualities that Xanxus would either fucking adore or destroy. Weak as the teen looked, he lacked the fear that most people would have. Either the boy was done with all the shit around him or he knew what was up and was ready for it. Whatever it was, it was admirable to some extent.

The motorcycle ride was a perfect example. No person would simply forget that they were riding with a complete stranger who threatened by a look. The boy had thoroughly enjoyed the ride and the long haired swordsman noticed the look of disappointment when they stopped. It had risen some suspicions that he had dismissed earlier, being, that the boy wasn't what he had originally looked like – a whimpering, stuttering, scared mess. An act that Squalo commended because damn did the boy fool him and _no one_ fools with the Varia. Still, the boy was a citizen, and the Omerta was to be respected and followed or the Vindice would be on his ass in an instance.

"W-where are we?" The boy had continued to act. It wouldn't do any good if he questioned it. Squalo was renowned for being either a master or the shittiest tactician. People either agreed on one or the other. And he had a mind to put towards thoughts and actions. And some decent common sense compared to the rest of the Varia. He was perhaps, the sanest out of the bunch.

"Look. You make the boss mad you're fucked, ok? Also, you might get killed so don't blame me."

 _Yeah I'm very well aware of that,_ thought Tsuna. He was all jittery, but gleaming with excitement and slight worry since he wasn't really sure what to do next. He really hadn't thought that much into it and preferred to go with the flow. Most things get rowdy and loud when a crowd starts to gather. All he could hope was that he would make it out alive or at the very least, Xanxus to take a liking to him. Not in _that_ way but when he thought about, it would make a very powerful relationship and would shed fear across the mafia. It wasn't a bad idea by all means.

The estate in which they had arrived at, was large. And Tsuna had never been aware of such a large structure in the vicinity of Namimori. It was strange how Namimori just seemed to span across lands. The entrance was grand, showing off decorations and textured wallpaper. It screamed rich and treasured and tempted Tsuna into touching some of the walls. He refused the urge to.

"VOI SHITTY BOSS I HAVE A KID WHO WANTS TO JOIN THE VARIA." Tsuna covered one ear and cringed; he never said he was going to join the Varia, but oh well. If that was how Squalo interpreted it then there was no going back. "He's not awake. For fucks sake that shitty boss-"

"TRASH FUCKING BRING THAT KID UP RIGHT FUCKING NOW," a voice replied. Squalo seemed genuinely surprised, whereas Tsuna could feel the piling regret haunt his future dreams and non-existent aspirations. What had he exactly done to himself?

…

"Oho? Never knew the Varia were so weak."

"T-thanks for stepping in," said Dino, clutching at some of his wounds. Everyone was still standing but the Varia were more heavily injured. Mammon had been unable to escape by himself and was unable to mask his presence anymore in the eyes of either Dino or Byakuran. Belphegor had took the brunt of most attacks, his knives knocked away by Dino's whip. Sometimes the knives had slipped through with the help of Mammon but they still had been crushed and hit by invisible forces. Both Varia members suspected it was because of the white haired man. The man had said he wouldn't assist the blond haired boss in any way but after a while he did.

"It was getting boring and too long. Both my little brother and I dislike it like that," said Byakuran yawning, patting his open mouth. Suddenly, Byakuran stopped, eyes widening. "Oh my. I never thought he would be there."

"Who? Where?" With both Belphegor and Mammon immobilised due to Byakuran's 'invisible force' the two were able to converse without interruptions.

"My little brother. He is at the Varia estate in Japan."

"Wha- Cielo isn't going to last there!" Dino panicked. Since Reborn's order was out of the way for that moment, he could focus on Cielo.

"W-well, isn't that good to hear. We have an h-hostage," said Mammon through grunts as the grip tightened on his body.

"I don't think it will be a good idea to interrupt my little brother's session with the Varia Boss. Hmm. Okay, let's go!"

"Where?" Romario supported his boss as he stood straight. Dino slipped the case of the rings into the inside pocket of Romario. He wouldn't require Romario's assistance and he trusted the man to make a safe delivery.

"Where else? We were going to go to find him either way. We may as well go now~" sang the white haired man. "Oh don't worry, you two are coming with us. It'll be a live gang bang not to miss!"

 _He's insane,_ both Varia members thought.

…

He couldn't figure it out. Or at least, he thought he had it worked out but he wasn't sure if he was right. Toshio harboured some sort of hatred or negative emotion against his twin brother. It was detrimental to the boy considering that the twin had almost died.

There was a lack of hospital records although he had the boy hospitalised. He was sure that the body must have been discharged already considering that the ward was occupied by a different patient who resonated with flames similar to Mammon the Illusionist. Once again, it was most likely the doing of the twin. Twin, he should rather say, Tsunayoshi.

He was also 70% sure that Sawada Tsunayoshi was aware of the mafia. He was 50% sure that the boy had meddled with the mafia's affairs as well. How, he didn't know, but the boy knew more than he did for a normal citizen. Reason for him to believe that the boy was involved with some sort of crime ring or hacking ring that had connections with the mafia. Good connections as well. There wasn't anything he could do about it. The boy was already off his radar. He didn't know where the boy had gone off to and none of the hotels in the vicinity had been booked in under his name or appearance. It frustrated him to the core. The boy had obviously gone through previous hardships due to Toshio. He had every right to speak out about it and had the ability to do so with that messed up personality of his but he never did. Reborn didn't know why so it troubled him how the boy would fare with any future events. At the very least, the hitman was able to do something about Toshio's actions and behaviour. It was unacceptable for a mafia boss to disregard family like that.

He had previously thought about it, knowing that some of his actions could go against the Vongola Nono's will, causing the failure of the mission. He had to admit, he was stupid to think so. It was a life at risk. There was also the whole issue of the Varia and the ring fight yet to come. He knew Dino had touched down in Japan from certain sources but he had not yet arrived which annoyed him. What his ex-student was doing better be more important than the Vongola Rings because, fuck, he didn't know anything more important than the safe arrival of those Rings.

His hopes were soon answered when the doorbell rang for the supposed arrival of his ex-student. Instead, he was met by the right hand man of his ex-student.

"I'm sorry but sir Dino was unable to deliver it personally. He was interrupted and had to take care of some issues immediately."

"What issues could he possibly have?"

"I'm not quite sure…" Romario was a sturdy and hardy man. He knew when his boss didn't want to be interrupted by people, especially Reborn. He was going to make his lie work.

So it was something that the stupid Bronco had not really disclosed with his closest advisor or said advisor refused to tell him. The hitman glared at the other man.

"Ara is this man your friend Reborn? Welcome!" said Nana as she came into view. Whatever it was, it looks like it would be delayed with Mama's sudden appearance.

Romario inwardly smiled. Looks like fate was on his side.

…

"?" The woman noticed the faint glow of her pacifier. Honestly, she was scared to think that the pacifier had resonated with something but her. Her right hand man, and partner, had noticed it but did not ask. He knew how the woman operated when the Arcobaleno curse was involved. He could only wish that the woman would not have her efforts perish in doing whatever she was going to do.

"Gamma," she said.

"Yes?"

"Can you please call the boss of the Chiavarone? I'd like to pay him a visit."

"Yes ma'am."

…

It's been brought to my attention that the entire issue of 'abuse' has become something really iffy to write about, since, apparently, no one goes in depth about the situations brought to the character/s. If you want me to go into depth about this all, you're free to ask. I'm very open to many issues and generally very chill about these things so that we keep it peaceful. I genuinely don't care if you hate this story, but I'd like my story to be viewed in a better light. If you're going to insult or critique it, at least insult/critique me instead. I'm the one who wrote it, after all.

I'm not saying my story is a special snowflake, but I will say that although the issue hasn't been addressed, it's not because I don't address it properly. I'm very logical with these sort of things and honestly, this story was pretty shit in the first place. It was meant to make fun of the whole abusive twin thing in the KHR fanfiction community but not because I found them bad; I jumped on the twin trend – you'll know this considering when I published this story.

I deliberately used this story as a way to communicate this and also because I was in a period where I enjoyed sexual innuendos. I still do. And if you haven't realised already, the story has gone through multiple writing styles mainly because of how I changed how I thought of specific issues and stuck with the whole 'suddenly happy, suddenly shit happens, suddenly all funny, suddenly irritating things happen.' If this stops you from reading this story, then I have no right to make you stay. I post this online because I find it enjoyable to write and also, present/underlie some issues.

Now, looking at the more serious side of the issue regarding this story specifically and also my other story, One Leader, no one ever seriously takes the situations of the main character, of course, being Tsuna, because they do not actually know what is going on. I mean, these are my stories so at least have faith in what I am writing these for. I make mistakes and miss out things either on purpose or not. So don't assume that everything is what you think, whether you are correct or not.

Anyways, the update times are spastic and I always love a bit of drama, even if I'm right or wrong. Besides, we're all special snowflakes, I just happen to be a different shape and size than you all. :^)

…

1 - **This was stated last chapter if you were lost.**

 _Guest Reviews:_

 **PlotBunniews4u:** I like to play around with ships, although, there really aren't any main pairings in this. You'll find that I'll throw in something to make it seem like it's going to be the 'main pairing' but it's not. To your second part of your review, we'll just have to wait and see. This whole story doesn't really have a plan but I do work towards some things. Good observation though.

 **Toolazytologin:** Well I have to admit that each chapter always has a different idea or feeling, so don't be surprised if you feel like something keeps making it interesting. I might have let you down with this chapter, I personally found it boring, but let's see what will happen. ;)

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed.**

 **Zaira Swift.**

Uploaded: 27th December 2016


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope everyone has had a wonderful holiday season and a happy New Year! I'm kinda late lol.**

…

"P-please! I can't wait anymore!" The boy squirmed under the elder male's hardening stare. Squalo looked at the kid in disbelief. The brunet had already exceeded his measly expectations of him. He legitimately thought his boss would shoot the kid into oblivion making him unable to see 'straight' for life. When the kid survived at least half a minute under the presence of the Varia boss, the boy had already exceeded the potential of any other Varia recruit. He remembered when he was almost thrashed by the man when he had handed the title of the Varia Leader to him.

For once, as well, the man had also managed to stay silent. The swordsman was unable to interpret the man's expression. Either the man was being silently angry or genuinely surprised. The boy was a suspicious whimpering mess to the silverette. The boy had shredded up his own pride, begging and bowing for the sake of being accepted as a Varia recruit. From the swordsman's standards the boy was far below what was Varia quality. Something that did surprise the swordsman was the expression his boss had. It had morphed from some sort of anger to amusement.

Laughter echoed through the hallways causing residing Varia members to questions their boss's sanity and activities. The only ones present in the room, however, were just Xanxus and Squalo. God would only fear what would happen if any more members were present. Literally.

"What makes you trash Varia quality?" said Xanxus. _I expected more._

"I-I don't k-know…" stuttered Tsuna. _Not everything in life gives you what you want._ Xanxus glanced at Squalo who was still thoroughly shocked and then back at Tsuna. When their eye contact locked, Xanxus hurled what he was holding at the boy. The boy made no movement to dodge it and simply narrowed his eyes. A flicker of flames caused Xanxus to get excited at the merest moment of strength. The flames did not go unnoticed by Squalo. He may not be as destructively powerful as his boss but he was still an elite assassin and swordsman with good eyes.

"Accepted."

"Thank you Xanxus," smiled the boy. The grin on Xanxus's face widened as the boy had little care with whether his identity was known to the man. Squalo on the other hand frowned, and started to pressure the boy with his questions, finding it strange that someone like him to know who his boss was.

"Voi, the brat did nothing and you're gonna accept him just like that?"

"Do you have a problem with that, trash?" said Xanxus, glaring at Squalo. "The brat's useful. Killing him is gonna cost us more you'd think." It really warmed Tsuna how he was described as useful. At the very least, the Varia leader appreciated him. But honestly, minus his hacking skills and knowledge, he'd be nothing with a personality. " _So Cielo, I think it's time to roast your ass."_ The sudden switch to Italian had caught Tsuna off guard, but he was well prepared.

" _Be gentle,"_ Tsuna said with a wink. Before Squalo could react to the younger male being able to understand and speak Italian, flames erupted from Xanxus's hands, a loud bang followed from the man's guns.

…

Dino and Byakuran, accompanied by Mammon and Belphegor, were casually being led towards the Varia estate. Dino, who was the most anxious, was worried about some other things besides Cielo. Of course, Cielo being at the Varia estate already made him fear the worst as well as the fact that he was going to meet the person behind that screen for the first time. There was also Squalo. He held nothing against the man except respect. The swordsman had once attended the same mafia school that he had and the two had managed to be a variety of close friends. The two had back and forth friendly fights to assess each other's friends and endless banter when they were in a more peaceful mood. It was a great reminiscent of his younger self but he was concerned about how the man would react to him. The two had parted ways long ago after they graduated the mafia school. Now that he realised, English was the only subject that he was better than Squalo at.

Now, meeting the Varia was already a great risk to take, considering that they were probably aware that he was supporting the 'Vongola Decimo' that Nono had preferred. He was also with Byakuran who was a walking trouble machine. Although he had only met the man in real life a few hours prior, he already decided that he didn't want to be in his company.

The group chat was originally, with the purpose of, to communicate with the mafia's greatest powers. How he had managed to get those individuals onto that chat had required countless weeks of work to negotiate and talk to them. Vongola Nono and Reborn were the first to create the crowd, being allied with the Chiavarone and working together. 100fluffysweets had managed to secure himself into the chat without him knowing. Both Reborn and Nono were suspicious of him but he had never posed any obvious threat. Sometimes keeping enemies closer than friends was very practical.

Said 100fluffysweets had also added someone called RedEarth. 100fluffysweets assured them all that it was just a second account of his that he gave to someone, although that said someone would never be online, so they just left RedEarth in the chat. I-am-X, or Xanxus was the last to be added before the Chiavarone boss added Cielo. He probably took the most trouble since an entire internal Vongola war had almost broke out due to the infamous Cradle incident. If it weren't for Reborn's reasoning, the Varia leader would have personally crushed the blond.

Shaking his head, he returned his attention on the white haired man who was happily strolling down the street, humming some sort of song. Both Varia members were on some sort of invisible leash so that they did not go out of their sight. Tugging the pair along, Byakuran continuously materialised a map inside his mind. He had the knowledge of thousands (and more) of other 'him self's,' so it was sometimes hard to remember some things. He walked around a few blocks and finally arrived at the Varia estate, standing tall and proud.

"How admirable," mumbled Byakuran. No one heard him speak. "Well we're here, so I guess it's time to hand it to our hosts." Letting go of Belphegor and Mammon, the pair made no move to escape. Instead, the two actually allowed Dino and Byakuran enter the Varia estate. And, of course, none of them expected to find a small boy surrounded by the other Varia members.

"See?" said Byakuran. Dino, Belphegor and Mammon only stared at the white haired man. *****

…

He wasn't quite sure why he was getting lectured. But then again he found no reason why he should be lectured. It was like white noise to him minus the times that the baby tutor would pinch him when lost focus or turned his attention to something else. So the Arcobaleno knew that he had previously beaten his twin brother and almost killed the teenager, but so what? Sure, he could be sent off to juvenile detention but the Arcobaleno was smart enough to know that the mafia wasn't far off than how Toshio acted. Toshio personally didn't find much wrong about what he did and said it prepared him for the mafia in a way. He wouldn't let family hinder him.

Reborn was an analytic person. He was aware that Toshio had some valid points but it made no sense to him why the boy would even hurt his brother so much to kill him. Whether the twins were close or not, there was no proper reason why the boy wanted to kill. In the mafia, having a valid reason could be the judgement that the Vindice could use to decide to sentence you or not. But still, it was unacceptable for the hitman. Why no one was aware of the situation, he was sure it was because the other twin shut himself and away from everyone else. The personality that Sawada Tsunayoshi had was probably the result of this lack of safety he had in his own home.

A part of the hitman wanted to blame Iemitsu and Nana, but the blame had split evenly amongst everyone. Nana, who was most likely aware but unable to hold anything against her own son and Iemitsu, who had neglected the existence of Tsuna was another issue. When he originally received information about the Sawada family, he wasn't told about how his sons were twins. Twins were problematic in the mafia world, especially when it was usually eldest was first. Most times, twins would share responsibility, often one being leader and the other as acting leader when the other was unavailable. However, it was a different case for the Vongola. As a famiglia that spanned across many generations, the boss was only to be one person to be available at all times.

It was decided beforehand that Toshio would be chosen as Vongola Decimo as confirmed by Vongola Nono. Courtesy went to easy communication with private messages and secret meetings prior the hitman being sent off with his new mission. He hadn't questioned why the other twin was no considered until he received a profile on the two twins. The two were drastically different in terms of academics and physical abilities. Tsunayoshi's erratic scores in academics were apprehensive and his physical capabilities were the lowest of what Reborn had ever seen. The obvious choice was definitely Toshio and he was prepared to make any changes and improvements if Toshio did not fit the standards he had.

As time had dragged on and Toshio slowly gained his guardians, Reborn was reassured that at least the boy was not as abnormal as he was but when he found the boy's twin in the bathtub he was thrown off course again. A mere teenage boy was able to send him into confusion and a state of questioning, especially questioning whether he was making the right decisions. Toshio was also unsuccessful with the 'Rokudo Mukuro' incident and lost a valuable member.

When Byakuran, or 100fluffymarshmallows as he originally knew him, had offered to lend a hand and allow Tsuna the best care available in the hospital, he wasn't sure why he did so. Why the teenager did, Reborn had no idea until much later. Tsuna being suddenly discharged from the hospital was probably when he had confirmed his assumption that Byakuran had prior knowledge about who Tsuna was. This extended his 70% sure that Sawada Tsunayoshi was aware of the mafia to a 99%. He was still unsure whether the boy had any specific involvement with the mafia but he wouldn't be surprised if the boy did.

Now, Toshio's actions were still inexcusable, and so, actions must be taken.

Something that had enforced his previous thoughts throughout the course of the past few weeks was the fact that he was _the_ Reborn. Number one hitman in the world. He most powerful, smartest and the strongest in the mafia, unable to be matched by anyone else. He may be cursed in a small toddler's body but not even that could stop him. That was all he needed to go around Vongola Nono's orders and do it his own way. Vongola Nono would be told about Toshio and Tsuna, even if he started a war with the Vongola on the way. Technically, it was Nono who requested his assistance (even as a favour) so there shouldn't be anything wrong with what he was going to do. It may or may not be worth it in the end, but he was never going to sacrifice his pride. A serious downfall of _the_ Reborn, the number one hitman in the world.

And that's how _YouCykaBlyat_ was put behind Reborn and placed lower on the hitman's priority list.

…

"I'm sure this is a very heart-warming gathering but my little brother is being abused by other people that aren't me," said Byakuran. Everyone stared at the man. No one knew the identity of the man but to Xanxus something had clicked.

"I too, dislike it when I am abused," said Tsuna. The first reaction was from Dino who took a double take on Tsuna. Since the Chiavarone boss recognised everyone but the boy it meant that he was Cielo. He really wasn't expecting such a… small person. "Oi I'm not small, I'm just young. I'll grow bigger eventually."

"Ah- um… You must be…?" Dino fumbled over his words. He really wasn't expecting someone younger than him. He had envisioned a grown man (or woman?) who would act surprisingly childish with sexual innuendos and jokes. Not a teenage boy who was half the size of everyone else. That was an exaggeration, but Tsuna still somehow felt offended.

"I'm apparently the younger brother of him? We do kinda look similar with our hair huh," said Tsuna. "Oh yeah, nice to meet you in real life." Dino felt the sense of dread when the boy confirmed that he was Cielo. He was just too young. The Varia were slightly annoyed that they had no idea what was going on but were held back by Xanxus, who they thought they needed to hold back.

"You are that shit's little brother? Well isn't it surprising how I equally hate the both of you," said Xanxus. He cracked his knuckles. Now this was _quality_ entertainment.

The Varia had come to Japan for the sake of it. They had heard the slightest rumour that Vongola Nono had chosen the descendent of Vongola Primo as Vongola Decimo. It was only a rumour but the Varia took no chances. They, perhaps, were the ones who most least liked regretting things.

"I may be his little brother but I think we share human blood, so it should be fine if I call you Xanxus nii~ right?" smirked Tsuna, eyes half lidded. Lussuria who was also present, was barely able to contain a squeal.

"Call me Luss-nee ok? Omg~" Once again, everyone's attention was then diverted towards another individual, this time being Lussuria and then back to Tsuna.

"Hey, you don't think I'm an alien, do you?" said Byakuran. "I'm human too." Tsuna snorted at that. But the real question was, was Xanxus going to let the boy call him that?

"No." Of course not. It was Xanxus for alcohol god's sake. The tense mood was interrupted when a phone started to ring. Dino, flustered, quickly patted down his pockets to find which one had his phone. Pulling it out, he accidentally dropped it. Before it hit the ground, Squalo went ahead and picked it up.

"Thanks," said Dino. Squalo looked away, saying something it was out of reflex. "Uh… is it possible for everyone to be quiet?"

"Well we already are. May as well make use of it," shrugged Byakuran. Dino walked over to the side of the room as the Varia, Byakuran and Tsuna started babbling about nonsense and how who was who and who was related to who.

"Hello?"

" _Hi, this is Aria,"_ said the female voice. Dino quickly switched to Italian. He was well aware of the Arcobaleno and their secretiveness. He had been in contact with Aria before, as the person who had gifted Cielo a phone under his name.

" _Ah, how can I you?"_ he asked.

" _I'd like to ask for a favour. You… are well acquainted with Cielo, yes?"_

" _Yes."_

Aria paused. _"Have you met him in real life?"_ Dino frowned. From what he knew, the woman was closer to Cielo than him. However, he was aware that Cielo had not kept up contact with the woman often. Considering how old the teenager seemed he wasn't surprised at that fact.

" _I'm with him right now, coincidentally. Is there a problem?"_

" _Oh. Is it okay if I pay you a visit? I'll discuss later. It must be sketchy to you when we discuss this on the call. Can you pass the phone to Cielo?"_

" _That's fine by me. I'll send you details later. Just a sec."_ Dino turned around to be faced with haggard expressions from the Varia members who had already fought with each other twice over. Tsuna and Byakuran sat to the side, tired, while Xanxus sat at his throne with Levi beside him to fawn over his boss. "Um, Cielo, can you come here for a sec?"

"I'm coming," said the brunet as he hopped up and walked towards the blond. Byakuran peered at Tsuna and Dino. He thought about a few unsettling issues and smiled to himself when he thought about the other Dinos had usually become… familiar with Tsuna. It was just like the skies to attract others, huh.

On the other side, Aria had heard Tsuna speak. He spoke in Japanese, something he wouldn't have done if Dino had called for him in Italian, but you couldn't blame the Chiavarone. But it was a blunder that Tsuna made as it was enough for Aria to flick through her memories and match the voice to a voice that she recognised. A skill that many mafia bosses had honed to protect their famiglia. Although the pitch was higher than what it usually was, a voice changer can only mask so much.

Dino passed the phone to Tsuna and told him that it was Aria. Tsuna nodded and the moment he put the phone to his ear had he realised what he had done.

" _Hi Aria, how are you?"_

" _Very good, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

…

 _ **Nonot-your-business is online.**_

 _ **Hitman-Sun-Absolution is online.**_

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Nono, I have something to discuss with you.

Nonot-your-business: What's the problem, Reborn?

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: I'd like to make a judgement on Sawada Toshio.

Nonot-your-business: Why so?

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: I find him unsuitable to be Vongola Decimo.

Nonot-your-business: Well that's not good. Nonot at all.

And here Reborn thought that he had, for once, over thought the entire situation with him disobeying Vongola Nono.

…

 ***** Refer to previous chapter about why the Varia members thought Byakuran was insane.

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed.**

 **Zaira Swift.**

 _Guest Reviews:_

 **Meopize:** I hope your day got better and I'm delighted to know that my story had helped!

 **Toolazytologin:** I'm doing fine and the Christmas gift was a bit late ;) I wonder if it'll get more gritty, dirty and messy as you've said. I'm glad you've enjoyed the chat (they're the epitome of this story) and I hope you've had a lovely Christmas and New Year!

 **Guest (28** **th** **December 2016):** I have an AO3 account. I used to cross post some stories but I find FanFiction easier to maintain. I've already checked out many stories on AO3 and I'll see what I can do about your request. ;) I personally am disinterested in YOI (not because it's bad) but that's me with most animes nowadays.

 **Guest (January 7** **th** **2017):** Takeshi loves them balls ;) Glad you like them!

Uploaded: 19th January 2017


	15. Chapter 15

**As you may or may not know, I have a poll on my profile up about what KHR stories to bring back. There's a portion of you readers who have read some of my other stories from my cringier times and enjoyed them, so you can go ahead and choose whatever.**

 **Sorry this took a while. Everything's messy but I'm sure you've realised that Thirst is always messy.**

 **Please tell me if I make any errors in grammar, spelling etc. I don't edit.**

…

There are usually a few instances that one will experience in their life where they make the 'major' choices. It would normally go in the order: mandatory education, further education – being university and/or college, getting a job, getting married, having children, some sort of midlife crisis, retirement and then thoughts for future generations and your own death. Tsuna was already at the stage of thinking about his own death. He wasn't going to be surprised if it came the very next hour.

He's always disliked having to wait long periods of time, being an impatient person, as it dried him out. Both mentally and physically. Either way, Tsuna was taking it the raw and hard way, where he would have no one to help or protect him in the times of need. Aria was a case of danger that he was not ready for. The woman was scarily pro-active about everything she wished to invest time in, whether it be cooking or talking. The only thing she was never pro-active about, unless Gamma threatened her otherwise, was paperwork. The sudden call from Aria wasn't expected, nor did he know why he hadn't realised earlier who on earth, via Dino, would ask for him if not her? Of course, Reborn could have been a very likely candidate, but he was the type to come directly to you if you weren't already going to meet him.

Simply put, Aria is one hell of a domineering woman. Especially, when after all this time, you've wanted to hide your real identity for the sake of easing people's will to share his responsibility. Rest assured, 'Cielo' really disliked the idea of anyone getting involved in his mess of a personal life and hacking persona as 'YouCykaBlyat.' The Chiavarone Boss was so reassuring to talk to at times, especially in the past where he had less awareness about what he was saying, that he had let it slip that he was YouCykaBlyat. The whole start of it was pretty much just a joke.

Back onto the topic of the one and only Aria, she was currently a bit exasperated and tired out after attempting to match 'Tsunayoshi' as the student who caught her attention, to this underground hacker she befriended years ago called 'Cielo.' She was guilt tripped, but only just the slightest bit, having found out who this Cielo person was only because she had taught this Japanese class with the nominated Vongola Decimo during her stay in Namimori. But it further worried her about the fact that he was 'Sawada Tsunayoshi,' the brother of Sawada Toshio. Byakuran had always told her how Toshio was not the right candidate to be Vongola Decimo and how it was someone else. He was so obstinate at first, she did not believe him, but a course of visions led her to believe otherwise. All this destruction and cruelty that the mafia elicited were multiplied upon the leadership of Toshio. It showed her nothing but that in her visions.

She would often remember the things that 'Cielo' would say, such as commenting on how he had a grudge against 'Sawada Tsunayoshi's' father and the unusual way that Sawada Tsunayoshi acted around her during class time. Overall, she was annoyed that she didn't see it earlier.

" _You seem to be doing better than when we last called,"_ she said. _"Not sick anymore?"_

" _Haha, Aria, you've always had a great sense of humour,"_ diverted Tsuna. There were no more risks to take when the repercussions had already occurred.

" _I'm not trying to be funny here. Do you want me to call you Cielo, or is Tsunayoshi okay now?"_

" _Honestly, Cielo is much better. If you don't know from the noise, I'm not exactly in a very safe environment right now."_ Aria remained silent, listening to the other end of the call, picking up various shouts, screams, laughs and chatter. A very distinctive 'Voi' confirmed the said 'environment' and caused her to blink a few times in surprise. An audible sigh came from the other side.

" _Aria, are you still in Japan?"_ he asked.

" _I am. I was planning to meet up with Chiavarone but it came to my mind that I needed Cielo for something."_

" _The information on Sawada Tsunayoshi? I'm not sure if I can help you there,"_ he chuckled. _"He seems a bit of a lost cause now."_ Aria smiled.

" _Well, he can speak to me when he's comfortable with it."_ There was a bit of a pause from Tsuna's side, the ruckus in the background overpowered his silence. It was… nice. To have someone so readily understanding and accepting, as though he hadn't any requirement to fret over anything. Truly, he wondered why he even turned his back against the Varia as he spoke to Aria. But then again, the assassination squad was probably more occupied with Byakuran than they were to him as the 'new member of the Varia.'

" _He'll find some time someday. Aria, can I ask you something?"_

" _Sure."_

" _I'm not a candidate for Vongola Decimo, right?"_ The moment he spoke those words, he had already attracted the attention of Xanxus.

"Brat who are you talking to?" The phone was promptly yanked out of Tsuna's hand, and placed beside the elder man's ear. "What is this about this kid being a candidate?"

"… _Xanxus. I'm sure you are aware that who you are speaking to is not who you think."_ Aria had always had this assertiveness about her. As motherly and dear she could be to pretty much anyone, she was still a boss of her own mafia famiglia and, more importantly, the Sky Arcobaleno. No one defied her. Even the Vindice would listen to her words. It was an unspoken power that the Sky Arcobaleno had, regardless of whether it was executed well or not. _"There will come a time where we will be face to face. I would also not risk attempting to even hurt Cielo. And I'm sure you will know the consequences of doing so, since, I would_ personally _see to any harm done to the boy._ "

It was rare to see the Varia Boss silent, or speechless. Xanxus glared down at the younger male, smirking at the smug look the boy had. "You shouldn't worry about him getting hurt by me. He seems to have other enemies to look out for," he said. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. Sure, he asked the man for protection and ways to defend himself, but that didn't mean that he had 'enemies.' Xanxus wasn't aware that he was 'YouCykaBlyat,' so the only plausible 'enemy' he had was Reborn. But something told him that wasn't the case. Xanxus did not glance across the room, therefore it wasn't Byakuran or any of the other Varia - it meant he was referring to certain individuals outside of the estate. By best guess, the Varia Boss was referring to the chosen Vongola Decimo and his guardians.

" _I'm aware of that. You wouldn't mind letting Cielo stay with you, no? He'll make up for it in his own ways."_

"We'll see," growled Xanxus. He handed the phone back to Tsuna and left the room.

" _Did you decide something for me?"_

" _How could I do that?"_

" _It's not surprising coming from someone like you. Where is Gamma when you need him? Reminds me, are the two of your finally getting on or?"_

" _H-huh? W-what could you possibly mean?"_ Cue a distorted laugh from Tsuna.

" _So my question. Can you answer it?"_

" _If you're legible to become one, I'm sure you will know the answer yourself. You'd have higher chances being a candidate than being found out by Reborn. I need to go now. Tell the Chiavarone to meet with me tomorrow at 11am, at XXXX Café."_ The clack of the call ending stopped Tsuna from speaking. He ruffled his hair, annoyed and unsure of what to do next. He already ran away from most of his problems only to run into more. Toshio and Reborn were one case, his identity as YouCykaBlyat, was another. Xanxus was a newcomer but he was sure that the man would assist him in his other problems. It had been on his mind, ever since Aria, Reborn and Byakuran were discussing the possibility of having a different Vongola Decimo than Toshio was highly likely. It was more so, rather than the possibility, that both Aria and Byakuran wanted a different Vongola Decimo than Toshio.

Byakuran, the mysterious man, seemed to always know what was going to happen next, or at least, have the knowledge to counter anything that came his way. Of course, his face was one way of doing that, but there were some holes in his identity that 'Cielo' couldn't fill. The man seemed to appear from nowhere and it wasn't like he had a very extensive or intricate history.

"That was Aria-san, right?" said the white haired man with his usual sly smile.

"You already know you're right." Byakuran pouted.

"You don't need to be such a spoilsport~" he said. "Anything troubling you that I can help you with? I'm afraid that if it's about anything below your waist, I can't help you."

"Don't worry. I can personally see to that. Besides, don't you have some _brotherly_ duties to fulfil?"

"I always thought you weren't the dominating type," said Byakuran. Tsuna shrugged.

…

Sweat dripped down his neck to his back. He dragged his fingers across it and tugged on the clothing, ridding of any hindrance. He woke up panting and more exhausted than when he was before he slept. The strict routine of waking up before dawn and promptly sprinting off to the mountains to train had toned him down. He hadn't expected it himself, but he was constantly tired out after the training. Although, he would wake up fully energised but dragged through the dangers that Reborn placed him in. He used to complain at wits end, only putting up with Reborn's shit so that his graced position as Vongola Decimo does not slip through his fingers.

The relation between him and this guardians, Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Lambo had increased after his efforts to not lose the strengths that would allow him to rise to the position of the boss of the most powerful mafia famiglia. As Reborn said, he lacked a Mist Guardian and remorse. His Cloud Guardian was Hibari Kyoya, the infamously violent Student Disciplinary Committee Leader at the school. He was in disbelief that Reborn had somehow had that teen under some control and interest in the mafia. He was the only person in the school that he dared not to go against. Everyone else was a cinch. They all were either weaker than him or they were submissive to his popularity and power.

There was always something about this unsaid power that Toshio savoured. It made him giddy with this overall sadist ideal that everyone would listen to what he said and do what he wanted. He loved the way that people would look up from below him, panting or grunting under pain that he inflicted on them. It was such a stress reliever. He would be incorrect if he said that he didn't know when or where the obsession began. The fact that it started because of the 'involvement' of Tsunayoshi, was _very_ self-explanatory. But no one knows that story, for now.

…

Certain individuals, mainly Hibari, Mukuro, and not so surprisingly, Yamamoto have been 'charmed' by Tsunayoshi. Whether it was his overall size, being much smaller than all three males, or the strange way that he attracted them with his silly, annoying and willing personality, Sawada Tsunayoshi was truly one of a kind. There were many unanswered questions, mainly from Yamamoto's side, including various topics such as what Tsuna did in his spare time to a simply 'why?'

Of course, the beloved skylark was closer towards a growing irritation and interest for the boy upon sensing his presence at Kokuyo land where he fought against Mukuro for the first time. After the short fight that the brown haired boy had with the one who rendered him weak, the boy returned victorious (how?) and promptly left after being dropped off by Kusakabe and him. The two had technically resolved any subsiding conflict or left over feelings from previous encounters in the hospital. However, it never left a good taste in his mouth. It was so empty yet salty. It made him irate to the point of table-flipping salt. There was something so off-putting about him that Hibari wanted to simply force him into a corner to extract everything out of him. Whether it was how he was so wittingly sly or the familial issues he had that persistently (slightly) troubled him, he wanted to know.

Nagi, mentally connected to the darling Mukuro, had been having interesting visits from Tsuna and this white haired man. She was going to be released from the hospital in roughly a week, which was apparently, just before the ring battles would start. Wonderfully, being in ward X27, generously borrowed from the previous user, Sawada Tsunayoshi, she was able to practise her illusion skills with Mukuro's assistance in the room without anyone disturbing her. Doctor Nishimura would routinely visits her, to check up and update her, providing small things like access to technology. One time, the doctor lent her a laptop, upon generosity from the white haired man who visited her once. With this, it piqued the interest of Mukuro who supposedly had all this knowledge but no skill to execute it. And in their spare time, the two would slowly learn just how much and how well Tsuna was at his 'job.'

Now, Yamamoto, had far too many questions than he liked. He originally wondered why Tsuna never approached him after the 'incident' and how no one knew about the incident but him. He had genuinely doubted him as his saviour since such a frail looking boy that had always been below himself suddenly became such a caring figure in his guise. With his suspicions, the disappearance of Tsuna from school and Toshio's lack of care had confirmed a few things. They were, very likely, on bad terms and Tsuna's absence was due to some sort of illness or injury. If there was a link between said bad brother relationship and Tsuna's illness or injury, Yamamoto was dead set on taking it into his own hands to confront the sceptical person known as Sawada Toshio. There was something that always drew his thoughts back to Tsuna whenever something strange happened. Such as Toshio's disappearance during their fight with the supposed Rokudo Mukuro. Tsuna technically had no relation to what they did but… it was questionable with how he acted.

Tsuna, the sly bastard, enjoyed playing his games. He knew from all the times that the brunet spoke up in class and played around. He never really thought of it until the incident on the roof. The more he thought about everything had it haunted him how Tsuna had sympathised with him and empathised that feeling uselessness and helplessness. He had even said how the roof fence was broken and could have led him to an unwanted death should he had climbed over it. He broke the promise about never straying close towards the fence but he really wanted to inspect its sturdiness. A decent tug to it had broken it. How Tsuna knew the fence was broken worried him further. Soon enough, Yamamoto had already delved so much yet so little into Tsuna and his true identity that he had lost himself in his own.

…

 _ **Members online: 100fluffysweets, Blonde Bronco, Cielo27, Hitman-Sun-Absolution, I-am-X, Nonot-your-business**_

 _ **Members offline: RedEarth**_

100fluffysweets: Wow! We have everyone on!

Cielo27: Not really. Always wanted to know this RedEarth.

100fluffysweets: Naw, don't worry about it bro. It's my alt account.

Cielo27: Ok bro~

Blonde Bronco: I still can't believe that the two of you are brothers.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Exactly who and who are brothers?

Cielo27: Me

100fluffysweets: Me

Nonot-your-business: How interesting. Must be bro-thersome sometimes. :^)

Cielo27: oh my… what an honour for the Vongola Nono to use that face.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: To be proud of something like that…

Cielo27: I'm sure you'd be happy if someone takes after your antics. Like how you always have been so pent up and frustrated like you probably are now.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: I don't think you understand what it means for me to be the top hitman in the world.

100fluffysweets: Oi, you can't just try and assault my younger brother like that!

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: Younger?

100fluffysweets: Yep!

Blonde Bronco: He's out of your zone Reborn.

Cielo27: Reborn's a pedo.

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: You are still partaking in your job to find out the identity of that hacker, right?

100fluffysweets: he avoided the subject!

Cielo27: Eh. Apparently you know him?

Hitman-Sun-Absolution: What.

100fluffysweets: what

Blonde Bronco: what

Nonot-your-business: what

Cielo27: what

I-am-X: SHUT THE FUCK UP.

…

The Vindice were not patient people. They had never been held up by anyone. But the patient leader of theirs held back their desire to kill their 'client.' With new drawn information about the other possible candidate of Vongola Decimo, being the brother of the nominated one, they were brought to believe that the boy had truly been shadowed from the world of the mafia. However, their meeting was trajectorially different. The boy, apparently with the knowledge of YouCykaBlyat's identity, a highly wanted… person, proved difficult to make contact with. YouCykaBlyat was very close to being a criminal. But no rule had been broken nor had anyone of the public and general citizens been told of anything about the mafia. The deep web was a different issue as it was technically accessible to anyone if they had the correct information. However, with the threat of the virus 'Thirst' and no way to combat it, a large number of the mafia famiglias were under scrutiny with supposed 'weak' cyber defences. The panic that Vongola had, was subdued with desperate attendees to hide the fact that they had been hacked by the virus but news always reached the Vindice.

The deal the boy made, to release Rokudo Mukuro should he prove that he knew and had given the Vindice the true identity of YouCykaBlyat, was more than just risky. More so, this led the Vindice to believe that the boy was somewhat aware of the mafia's activities and who they, the Vindice, were.

Upon calling the number provided several times in a row, they were finally picked up, but not by the respectful owner.

"Who the fuck is calling this fucking phone." If the language wasn't enough to confirm already, it was the Varia Assassination Squad's leader, Xanxus. The one also vying for the position of Vongola Decimo.

"… Are you the owner of this phone?"

"The brat is. You got a grudge on Cielo? Everyone fucking does at this point."

"…" A voice is heard in the background and some shuffling when the phone is transferred. It was, still, not the owner.

"Hello, can I help you? I'm Cielo's boss."

"What is Cielo's profession?"

"I'm sorry that's classified but… the fact that you have his number…" Dino sighed. It was strange. The people on the other side didn't seem to hold any ill intent from what the felt, drastically different to how they spoke. Their voice was muffled but something told him that he probably wouldn't want to talk to them any longer. "He's a hacker under my employment. Do you have any business with him?"

"Yes. Get him on the phone now."

"He'll be back. Maybe call back later? He's taking a shower right now."

"…" Dino, the brave young soul, hung up on the Vindice.

…

 _Hibari Kyoya is seeking a fight~_

 _Be aware or he'll take a bite!_

 _Always make sure you run away,_

 _Or he'll just deem you his weakling prey (bae)._

 _Rokudo Mukuro, the fucking creep,_

 _Don't go against him, or he'll haunt your sleep._

 _He might have something up his sleeves,_

 _But definitely something up his greaves. :^)_

 _Yamamoto Takeshi is confused,_

 _But that's okay, it'll keep him amused._

 _Maybe it's respect or admiration,_

 _But surely it must be a great temptation._

 _What do these three have in common?_

 _They've all got big dicks, amen._

…

 **You don't need to apologise about being too dirty minded or anything of the sort. Apparently it proved a bit difficult to go between humour and serious topics, even though it's my writing style. Oh well.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed. I was fooling around in this chapter lmao.**

Zaira Swift.

 _Guest Reviews:_

 **Meopize:** Tsuna is like a legal human experiment. We can change him to whatever we like.

 **Toolazytologin:** Heya! I, too, dislike that type of suspense. My younger self (who first began writing Thirst) thought it'd be funny to extend the suspense, but ended up doing things differently (for the better, I guess.) I just like the idea of Tsuna and Byakuran being 'siblings,' simply because it's amusing. Xanxus is a smart boy, he'll figure it out. :)

 **Sirto Taito:** Hello Sirto Taito, I'll see what I can do. :^) Glad you enjoyed it so far!

 **Moron guest:** Well Reborn is one of those characters who go either one way or the other. Don't apologise for being dirty minded. Consider me, the one who wrote all this shit haha. However, the story will remain rated 'T.' Thank you very much and I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. Here's the next chapter.

 **Otaku4lifeeee:** Here's the next chapter and, although Mukuro was able to see into Tsuna's memories, he would have the knowledge to hack, but like most skills and abilities, they take time. If Mukuro put some time into this area of technology he would certainly be as proficient as Tsuna, but hacking isn't really his thing. Put it this way, you know just the right angle and you know how to do a certain thing, but you may not be able to physically execute it.

 **KHRFANGIRLSOIFAH:** Glad you loved it! XD

 _Last updated: 19_ _th_ _January 2017_

 _Current chapter uploaded: 25_ _th_ _April 2017._


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you everyone for the support throughout the story's progress. (Seriously, the story doesn't have as much plot as you'd think) I hope I've entertained you with all the shit I've written through the past 2 years and I hope that you'll continue to enjoy it so. Once again, sorry for the late update. This might have been terribly rushed.**

…

"Did I miss something?" asked Tsuna, stepping out of the shower, approached by the white haired teenager. "Anything big?" Byakuran chuckled. The question seemed to have been asked before.

"If it's Bronco you're talking about, no." Tsuna raised an eyebrow. The white haired teenager shifted in the bed, opening the quilt where Tsuna stood near. "Won't you join me in bed?"

"I'm a minor." Tsuna folded his arms across his chest.

"So am I." He was technically 2 years older than Tsuna and still considered a minor in terms of the Japanese law. The only ones who weren't minors were everyone in the hotel (was it a hotel?) but the two.

"…"

"It's consensual?"

"I don't think so?" replied Tsuna with the same questioning tone that Byakuran had. A tug to the smaller boy's arm caused him to tumble onto the bed, allowing Byakuran some leeway. Just as it happened, a black portal opened up behind the two, revealing a few individuals in seek for some answers.

There was silence between the two groups when Tsuna was the first to break the silence.

"I believe that you're looking for me, but you can leave now," said Tsuna, knowing very clearly why the Vindice arrived. The portal disappeared with the individuals the moment the words left his mouth. They were willing to leave, after all.

"Are we going to continue?" asked Byakuran, returning his attention to the smaller male.

"I'm not really in the mood. I think it's that time of the month again."

"But you're a boy," complained the white haired teenager.

"But am I?" winked Tsuna. Byakuran chuckled just even thinking about Tsuna being a female.

"You shouldn't joke about that. You never know what could happen if you were actually a girl. You'd probably be married into the Vongola. Imagine you and Xanxus," sighed Byakuran. "Even worse, you could have had some incest going on with your brother." He could already hear the wedding bells and the shouts of confessions from all sorts of people. Tsuna immediately glared at him when his brother came up, tensing the atmosphere and making Byakuran realise a mistake that he had made.

"Okay, let's stop now. I don't really see myself as a girl, nor do I see myself with Xanxus. Besides, have you seen his? It's massive. And don't even get me started on your idealisms of incest."

"And you've seen Xanxus's?" questioned Byakuran, lying back in the bed, relaxed and skipping over the topic of Tsuna's brother.

"Are you calling me a perv?" Tsuna returned to the light hearted nature of their banter.

"What? I never said that," whined the white haired teenager.

"… You are YouCykaBlyat."

The pair turned to the newcomer. Byakuran almost forgot about that fact until the one and only Xanxus decided to speak out loud.

"Oh shit, did I say that?" Tsuna wracked his memory and found nothing. But then again, Xanxus was a smart bastard, despite his appearance and menacing anger. The arrival of the Vindice, the very physical beings of the law in the mafia world appeared in the very room that the white haired shit and the brown haired brat were in. It was known that they were concerned about the ordeal with the Thirst virus, as it obtained information not accessible to the common mafia member. It wasn't the white haired shit who was the one who created the virus, regardless of that personality and wit, since he didn't hold much fascination with technology until as of recent. Besides that, it would explain the brown haired brat's phone call. The Vindice wouldn't bother themselves with some random kid who makes sexual jokes far to piss off the most dangerous assassins, hitmen and Mafioso in the world.

Xanxus, at the very least, was surprised. But no more than that. He laughed. Very loudly. A kid? A fucking prepubescent kid was one the alert list of the Vongola Famiglia, the strongest and wealthiest mafia famiglia. And that hitman held a grudge against this 'YouCykaBlyat' hacker who was Cielo who's a fucking kid. It was laughable. It was insane. And something insane to the Varia Boss was incredibly under-exaggerated.

"Uhhh, is he ok?"

"I think he's fine. He usually doesn't usually laugh this much." The pair watched the older man laugh.

"I don't think most people do," mumbled Tsuna.

"You really fucking got me," said Xanxus, still grinning (smirking) ear to ear. "You're a real ear and eyesore with your jokes and shit and your bloody twig body."

"Hey, I'm not a twig. I could be a trunk for all you know," retorted Tsuna.

"Maybe you should join us," offered Byakuran. There was still plenty of space on the bed. Xanxus completely ignored the two's replies.

"You should be real fucking glad. You're officially the ally of the Varia. If you fucking refuse or say so otherwise, you're gonna be cut from the base of your so called trunk," said Xanxus. And then, he left the room, still smiling and laughing to himself.

"You have to wonder just how sane the Varia are. With a leader like that, you really gotta question it sometimes," said Tsuna then turning back to Byakuran. "Now where were we?"

…

There was some conflict amongst the members of the Vindice. They were emotionless beings and nothing stood in their way. Except this time, they literally had _nothing_ in their way. No one attempting to stop them and no one to be targeted. They were finally aware of who the hacker was that was behind the virus, Thirst. But what next? The promise had been fulfilled; that the identity of YouCykaBlyat would be revealed to them. Whether it stood true or not, the attitude the boy had shown them matched with whatever persona the boy took up as someone who knew more than any regular Mafioso would know. Technology was a powerful and dangerous tool in the modern day. It would become the focal point of a world war, should that ever occur.

Rokudo Mukuro would be released. But the Vindice had to confirm everything with the boy first. They would not stand any chance of being possibly lied to, but it was extremely unlikely that they had been deceived. They had directly warped to where the boy was, and of course, were surprised by the array of people who were in the vicinity.

Chiavarone Boss. The Assassination Squad, Varia. The white haired teenager, they did not know, but knew upon first sight that he was a dangerous person. Of course, not dangerous to the Vindice but the mafia as a whole. The white haired teenager, no older than 2 years than the boy who claimed himself to be the most troublesome uprising of a hacker in the current time, posed the treat of uncertainty. It wasn't known who he was or where he came from nor how he was involved with the mafia, other than the fact he was somehow related to the Sky Arcobaleno in which the Vindice had always kept an eye on throughout the pass down of the title. It occurred to them that the white haired teenager was trouble and could most likely cause more unrest than 'YouCykaBlyat' in the mafia world should he choose to.

There were some arguments amongst the members of the Vindice about the best next course of action, which they had seemed to be doing more often since the appearance of the hacker. The ring fights were going to be priority after they release Rokudo Mukuro.

And so, the egotistical dick head was released back to the world to terrorise Tsuna's patience and integrity, and brother.

…

The Bucking Horse Dino was unaware of the fact that Xanxus discovered that his employee, Tsuna (Cielo) was in fact YouCykaBlyat. He was meeting with the lovely Aria at a café at 11am, as told by Tsuna, who could have lied for all he knew. He assumed that the discussion the woman wished to have was going to be about a vision for the future or the ring battles. He wished that it was about the latter. And if it weren't either of those, then something that occurred within the Arcobaleno, mafia or something completely different.

As he entered the homely café, he spotted the woman seated with her right hand man, Gamma, at a table for three. Doing his best not to trip, Dino made his way towards the table and greeted the two with a small wave – his greeting was returned by Aria. As he sat down, he made a small bow in respect to both Gamma and Aria.

"There's no need to be so serious," said Aria. Dino shook his head.

"No, it's just a matter of formalities as boss to boss," said Dino. "And as Gamma is here, I wish to maintain that."

"You really don't have to mind him, he's actually here because he insisted." Gamma confirmed it without bothering to lessen the exaggeration Aria had about his insisting. "This may be a bit uncalled for but I believe it's quite unsurprising what I wish to discuss."

"The ring battles?" asked Dino. Fortunately, to his relief, it was.

"It's just a worry of mine. As you know… Cielo is Sawada Tsunayoshi.'

"Yes, wait- what?" Technically, Dino was never told what Cielo's real name and nor did he know that there was a 'Sawada Tsunayoshi.' He was still processing the fact that he was _that_ young.

"Which does mean that he is the twin brother of Sawada Toshio, as you know, the nominated Vongola Decimo," continued Aria. As Dino was silent, she observed his expression. "You were not aware?"

"I wasn't." Dino frowned, still surprised. He didn't want to make a fool of himself for being completely clueless. "He… he was just an employee of mine. I knew he was Cielo and that he was young, just not that young… but not that he was Sawada Tsunayoshi." He was the only person who knew that he was Cielo, who was YouCykaBlyat, who was Sawada Tsunayoshi who was also another contender for the title of Vongola Decimo. Some people lacked one fact or the other, and there technically shouldn't be anyone else who'd know who Tsuna was with all his different identities. Although, that Vongola Decimo title may not be as welcome in Tsuna's files than being Cielo.

"I didn't see why Byakuran did not wish for Toshio to become Vongola Decimo. But when Tsunayoshi appeared, it made sense. It clicked in place," said Aria. She had originally thought it impossible for the pessimistic and non-social boy to be a choice in the ring conflict. The link towards him and Cielo only further sparked some personal ideals on who the Vongola Decimo would be. "It may be troublesome with Xanxus still in the run. He may continue Vongola down a ruthless path, but it is better than the chaos that Toshio may bring." Dino slicked his hair back.

"May I ask why Toshio would bring chaos? I haven't met him yet. I prioritised Cielo more than Reborn's orders, which may cause me quite the consequences…"

Aria snorted at the mention of Reborn. "You'll be fine. Say it's from my orders. He'll shut up immediately. The Sun Arcobaleno never learns no matter how long it has been," said Aria. Dino sighed.

"I should get going. I need to meet Reborn today or he might not even let me justify myself," said Dino, getting up to leave.

"Um, it's been a short meeting but, please pass my regards to Tsu- Cielo. It might be best for you to not tell him that you know that he is the twin of Sawada Toshio."

"I'll make sure of that," said Dino. He then left.

Gamma and Aria sat at the table a bit exhausted.

"You have to rest up," said Gamma.

"Why so?" said Aria, defiant.

"Because-"

"You're pregnant," said the newcomer, finishing the sentence. Both Gamma and Aria turned to the newcomer who brightly smiled at the two of them. Gamma glared at him, narrowing his eyes and hand already at the side of his chest where he concealed a handgun. Aria quickly held Gamma back, returning the same smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you," said Aria, "Cielo." She emphasised the name.

Tsuna sat down, eerily pleased with himself, easing into the seat. "Me too, Sky Arcobaleno."

…

 _ **Hitman-Sun-Arcobaleno is online.**_

Blonde Bronco: Sorry for my late arrival.

Hitman-Sun-Arcobaleno: That's all you're going to say? I must say I'm surprised. I thought you were going to turn up without saying a word.

Blonde Bronco: Hahaha, I guess I learnt how to stay professional.

Hitman-Sun-Arcobaleno: You failed the moment you did not arrive on time.

Blonde Bronco: Well, no matter, I've already arrived in Japan. I'm making my way there.

Hitman-Sun-Arcobaleno: And Romario is with you?

Blonde Bronco: No?

Hitman-Sun-Arcobaleno: Call him.

Blonde Bronco: …. Ok?

Hitman-Sun-Arcobaleno: You don't happen to know where the Sky Arcobaleno is, no?

Blonde Bronco: I do not.

Hitman-Sun-Arcobaleno: All the more suspicious. Just get here today.

 _ **Hitman-Sun-Arcobaleno went offline.**_

Dino pinched the bridge of his nose, standing in the middle of the busy pathway and trying to figure out the next best course of action. He was going to use Aria as an excuse for his tardiness, but something about hiding that fact from Reborn seemed to fuel his mischievous. It must have been Cielo who was rubbing off on him. Dino promptly called Romario who answered within the second ring.

"I'm at some sort of intersection. It's time we meet with Reborn."

"Yes Boss. I'll be there shortly." Dino waited around, thinking to himself. Some people who were passing by whispered to each other about the appearance of a foreigner in the area. Leaning against the wall to prevent any disaster, Dino looked down at his feet. Cielo was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was seriously hoping that Toshio was better than what he thought. Although Cielo may be creative in finding ways to hide his tracks and true feelings, it wasn't hard for the Sky flame user to notice the coldness that Cielo had despite his lively and sarcastic personality. The interactions the teenager had with the Varia, Byakuran and literally everyone he had encountered were so unusual in the fact that he was so ready to accept them, whether or not they were a cold blooded killer or someone who could have posed the largest threat to them.

He, as a Sky flame user, wanted to understand how Cielo did it. Being the nuisance in the mafia world as 'YouCykaBlyat' and overcoming all these cockblocks in his life considering the fact that he was a teenager. Why was Cielo so unique? How was he exposed to the mafia when it was a fact that Iemitsu had hidden that fact from his ever so 'innocent' family? He almost whacked himself. Of course Cielo knew about the mafia. He was smart. He was able to hack and indulge in information that was never meant to be exposed to anyone outside of a very selective group. It almost made him feel bad for him. Why wasn't he brought up normally, or at least, have a normal life? If he knew that he was somehow related to the mafia, he could have figured out a way to get out of it.

The amount of time that Cielo had spent learning to use technology to his advantage and hack and defend himself using the technology could have been for the better of his own life. But then again, how was he able to gain so much time to do that? Was it simply his mother who let him? It was likely but the involvement of Toshio concerned him the most.

"B-Boss? Are you alright?" Romario approached the blond, gently putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Romario… I was just thinking. Let's get going then," said Dino. He may be a klutz and naïve, but he did not lack the ideology of a boss and a friend, someone able to understand some of the worst scum in the world. Romario looked at his boss, and did not voice his concern along their entire trip to the Sawada residence.

…

"Y-You are Cielo?"

"Yes," said Tsuna, still smiling. He held out his hand to greet Gamma. "You are Gamma I assume? You two will have such a lovely cute child."

Still shocked, Gamma simply shook the hand outstretched in front of him and then took a seat.

"What brings you here?" asked Aria.

"I just had a few questions," said Tsuna. "So how many weeks?" He gestured to Aria's abdomen area.

"You seem to know things faster than I do," she said, smiling down.

"You didn't know you were pregnant? Oh my, Gamma, you fail me as a fellow male," said Tsuna, shaking his head. Aria chuckled.

"No, no, I knew. It just… was a surprise, that's all," said Aria. "And I swear, should you keep involving poor Gamma with your jokes, you may get some backlash." Tsuna scoffed. _As if he already didn't get literal backlash._ "So what did you want to ask?"

"It's more in regards with someone you will learn to love dearly," said Tsuna. "And myself of course. I'm an egotistical bastard." Aria thought that Tsuna was referring to Gamma. "Well I'll start off with myself. Vongola Decimo right? And you've already said that my brother should not be taking that title. So that means I have to take it?"

"Yes." Tsuna smiled smugly to himself.

"Xanxus could have been a wonderful boss. Many won't agree with me, but that's how it is for anyone who had wished to take the title as Vongola's Boss after Primo," said Tsuna. "Unfortunately… it doesn't seem as though he is quite eligible. But it depends on whether the rings will accept someone who is not from Vongola Primo's line."

"I haven't heard from Byakuran."

"What a nice subject change," said Tsuna. "He's been staying with the Varia. We all have." Aria raised an eyebrow.

"You have? And by 'we' you include Dino, correct?"

"Yes. Doesn't seem to be that bad with me gone from the Sawada residence, wouldn't you say? I feel like I get sick too often in that stuffy room there," said Tsuna. "Must be all the technology affecting me like what all mothers say about their children being on their phone all the time." Aria eyed the boy as he moved his arms about in expression. He then sipped on a chocolate milk that he had paid for earlier before his arrival at the table.

"What are you trying to say with you being the Vongola Decimo?" said Aria, returning back to the subject. It seemed as though Tsuna was considering taking the title.

"If you're thinking about me taking up that title, then I'm afraid you're wrong. I don't want it. Nothing to do with that family, I prefer." Aria frowned.

"Is this why you were so irritated by Sawada Iemitsu?"

"What a good time to talk about that man," said Tsuna, sharply stopping his fidgeting with stirring his drink. "I honestly would have preferred if he just kept his attention on Nana and Toshio. Better if they all forget I existed."

"Family isn't something you can easily throw away," said Gamma.

"He knows," said Aria. "He knows Gamma." She could almost feel the uneasiness of Tsuna's flames gather. Knowing that she understood, Tsuna had calmed down just the slightest bit. "Is it okay for you to explain why you hate them so much?" There was some silence before Tsuna simply sighed deeply.

"I don't know if I can even call it hate anymore," said Tsuna, lazing back into his seat and drinking more of his chocolate milk. "I just don't want it. I can support myself, but the world always knows how to follow me wherever I go. And this bloody mind of mine can't stop overthinking." He paused. "I just don't understand Iemitsu. He's genuinely retarded. He's unaware and a shitty father. Wish he could have just pulled out or at least not had me in the form of a sperm. Should have just kept to one child."

Gamma and Aria were slightly discomforted by the words spilling out of Tsuna's mouth, considering his age and their age and their situation. "Fraternal twins… It wasn't his choice," said Aria.

"I know you want to justify some things that the man has done that are technically out of his control, but I'm essentially saying that I shouldn't and don't want to be here. I'm not here to take the title of Vongola Decimo. I'm not here to be thrown around and used as a stress reliever. You wonder why I ended up how I am, when I could well be at school and enjoying my life. I honestly don't know myself. And for me to say I blame it on my family…. It's just the easiest way for me to cope. Put the blame on the family and then I can go on with my life peacefully."

"Not everyone ends up becoming a hacker who becomes so well known in the mafia that some people are willing to risk their lives just to find out your identity."

"I never knew I was so important," said Tsuna. "It's a great exaggeration, Aria, but I think you'll need to save some of those white lies of yours for your child. Bringing me onto a topic we all should simply adore. Your child is going to succeed your title as the Sky Arcobaleno, right?"

Gamma seemed surprised at this but Aria and Tsuna were not.

"I'd rather we not talk about this right now," said Aria.

"When then? Maybe when your child is able to understand that his or her mother will die soon? You know how inevitable it is."

"As you so sincerely do not wish to be the Vongola Decimo, you have some ideals of what you want to do next, no?" The woman calmly spoke to the teenager who silenced himself. She knew that Tsuna had an aim in the conversation, but it was going to be his loss. "Then, it wouldn't be such a problem for you to become the Sky Arcobaleno." Just as she thought she was having the upper hand, Tsuna laughed. He laughed and laughed, with everyone staring at him. He then quietened down and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I knew you were going to say that," said Tsuna. "Did you think I wouldn't think this far?"

"I believed that you would consider it. You know that it's possible as long as we're both willing."

"That's where you're wrong Aria," said Tsuna, smiling once again. "You're a sly woman. I may be young and innocent as they all say, but I can be as sly as you can be. With your ability to see into the future and all, it's so easily done for you to change the future into your advantage. Now the flaw in your logic came to light the moment you know your child will be born sometime eventually within the next few months. That curse where you die young… wouldn't it be lovely to just pass it on to someone for the sake of having a child?" Gamma seemed to have lost his patience.

"Gamma no. This is a conversation between me and him," said Aria, staring at Tsuna. "What are you trying to get at, _Tsunayoshi?_ "

"What I'm trying to say is that you're a selfish, selfish woman. Someone who values her child and her own life. But what am I to say? If you were to truly give me that title as the Sky Arcobaleno, it could benefit the both of us. I can die at a prime age of, I don't know, maybe eighteen and not deal with the mess of being Vongola Decimo."

"That's not my intention-"

"It could well not be. I'm just messing with you," said Tsuna, chuckling to himself. Aria didn't know what to do. It wasn't within her calculations that Tsuna would think so deeply into it. Gamma, on the other hand, wanted to throttle Tsuna. "It was a lovely meeting you Aria. And I've answered the questions I've had on my mind." He got up, leaving the empty glass on the table and walked off. Gamma was going to give chase, but was held back by Aria, once again. The blond man had his own fair share of questions to ask Aria due to the arrival of 'Cielo.'

"I'm not sure what I'm doing is right anymore," said Aria. She wished that Tsuna would take the title as Vongola Decimo to veer the mafia from the world it would be engulfed in under the reign of Toshio or Xanxus. And that selfish part of her… Tsuna was right. She wanted Tsuna, deep, deep down, to take the title as the next Sky Arcobaleno so that she could save her child. She held her head in her hands, feeling the migraine increase. She really was a sly and selfish woman. And there was nothing she could do about it unless Tsuna took the initiative.

And that, was when the rising issue of Tsuna's personal life started to eat away at what Aria thought of 'Cielo.'

…

He was taking a simple stroll around Namimori, bored and tired. The arrival of the baby had irked him, but of course, interested him. He had often gone into pursuit after the baby kept appearing, but what irritated him the most were the events that seemed to revolve around said 'Sawada Tsunayoshi.'

"Hey Hibari-sempai, do you happen to know where Sawada is nowadays? I mean Sawada Tsunayoshi, not Toshio," said the black haired teenager, approaching the other black haired teenager. Hibari glared at him, but did not make a move to 'bite him to death' for invading his personal space. He was further than a 4 meter radius of him, though. "I guess you don't…" Just as he turned to leave, Hibari spoke.

"You. Why are you looking for him?"

"Well, apparently he hasn't been in his home for a few days. Toshio says he went on a trip but… his mother wasn't sure and simply agreed when I told her that Toshio said he went on a trip," said Yamamoto. It didn't match up and it made him more anxious about the fact that Nana had not known where her own son was. Why Toshio knew, or at least said he knew, where Tsunayoshi was, was a bit concerning when the small well-dressed baby said he didn't know. No one seem to have cared or bothered to look for him when he had been gone for a few days.

"… I'll see," said Hibari, then walking off. Yamamoto wasn't sure what he meant by that. He could have just gone to file a police report of a missing person or gone to find Tsunayoshi himself. It didn't seem like Hibari held much of an interest of Tsunayoshi, so Yamamoto knew it wasn't the latter. Fortunately (or unfortunately, should we say), Hibari would meet Tsuna and a certain pineapple head for the first time, shortly after the two black haired teenagers parted.

…

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed! I'm sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews, I might have missed them when they were filtered out of my email.**

 **Zaira Swift.**

 **.**

 _ **Guest Reviews:**_

 **Meopize:** I love you too 3

 **Toolazytologin:** Your description of the story right now is very accurate. There's a lot of things in the story I probably should have elaborated on more for some drama :^) And that platonic 8027? You're not hallucinating (same with that AllxTsuna). I think we've always had our fair share of puns, but I think Nono needs some love in KHR fanfictions via his puns.

.

 _Last updated: 25_ _th_ _April 2017_

 _Current chapter uploaded: 8_ _th_ _July 2017_


	17. Chapter 17

It's been a while so here's a recap of the last few chapters.

Reborn has confronted Toshio about his actions towards Tsuna – Reborn doesn't exactly know what to do next because the mafia is relentless and he's Reborn. Byakuran has led Dino to where the Varia and Tsuna has been staying. Aria confirms that 'Cielo' is Tsuna. Varia makes a deal with Tsuna where Rokudo Mukuro will be released if the identity of _YouCykaBlyat_ is revealed. It is. And Xanxus finds out as well. Dino has a meeting with Aria, finding out that 'Cielo' is Tsuna. He leaves to meet Reborn and Toshio. Tsuna has a discussion with Aria regarding his and her future - considering that Aria is pregnant. Yamamoto asks Hibari about Tsuna's whereabouts as no one knows.

…

"H-harder… please…" Tsuna grunted, trying his best not to move too much.

"Sometimes you make me question myself…" The other male moved his hips back, making sure he was in a better position.

"Hurry up!" Byakuran drew back his fist to punch Tsuna in the stomach. It was predictable, so Tsuna should have been able to block it. The white haired teenager had lazily thought that Tsuna would simply block it, only for him to somehow weave his dainty fingers around his wrist and thrown him over his shoulder. Tsuna huffed in victor. "I'm better now, right?"

"Tsuna-chan, that wasn't very nice of you," said Byakuran, standing up. "You'll just make me want to force you to the ground."

"You wouldn't, would you onii-chan?" Tsuna chuckled to himself before he suddenly paused. "I remember now."

"Hm?"

"Mukuro has been released."

"Ah." Byakuran almost seemed to scornfully glare towards the distance when Mukuro's name was mentioned. "Are you meeting with him?"

"He's most likely going to the hospital to meet Nagi-chan," said Tsuna. "You don't mind coming with me right?"

"I'll come, don't worry. Anything to help my lil brother," said Byakuran, smirking. He was wary of what 'this' Mukuro would be capable of.

The Varia had a love hate relationship with Tsuna. He was foreign to the Varia's standards and lifestyles, as well as the fact that he was far younger than the rest of them. The only thing was that he kept their boss happy. Every time they mentioned him in front of their boss, the man would start to roar with laughter. It was a scarily good thing. The amount of items hurled at members, more specifically Squalo, had decreased and Xanxus was in a better mood. They still had issues with Tsuna's personality. They finally realised how manipulative the boy was, having a mysterious teenager called Byakuran, as well as having some sort of a connection with Dino. Since Squalo was somewhat well acquainted with the young Chiavarone Boss, it was a wonder how the two had interacted with each other.

There was the assumption that he was the boy, Sawada Toshio – the Varia wanted to know who they were dealing with. However that was quickly ruled out when it was revealed that he was in fact Cielo, something that their boss had conversed with online in some sort of group chat with Dino. As the situation seemed fit, Tsuna had personally revealed that he was an employee under Dino and had been so for quite a while. And as he said, 'Whether you trust me or not, I don't care.' With further investigation, from drunk Xanxus, Cielo was in fact a hacker. They weren't quite sure how good of one, but he was most likely Varia quality if the boss wanted him around.

The Varia were usually irritated by the immature and sly nature that Tsuna had, especially how it was just magnified with the mere assistance of Byakuran (who they also didn't like.) Xanxus always seemed to be on the verge of killing him, but he never did. So that meant that Tsuna was meant to be kept alive. And so, the Varia made sure of that when he was in their presence. The moment the two exited the premises, everyone sighed in relief.

"So, you're assuming that he'd be there?" questioned Byakuran, as he walked beside the brunette.

"He doesn't exactly know where I am either way, so I should be the one finding him," said Tsuna. "Besides, Nagi is special to him. We will all be well acquainted eventually."

"Right." The two arrive at the hospital and made their way to the ward. Upon entering, they were met by Doctor Nishimura who had been attending the girl for the past few days and also, the teen himself, Rokudo Mukuro who took on a simpler guise and hid his red eye with his illusions.

"Ah, good morning to both of you," said the doctor.

"Good morning. Thank you for your hard work," said Tsuna.

"Thank you for your praise. Her condition has been stable, as I was telling her brother, and can be released by the end of this week." The doctor then left the group to themselves.

"So now you are her brother?" asked Tsuna.

"Kufufu, it is easier to convince another that that is true." Mukuro removed the illusion, revealing his red eye. "Your courage always astounds me. I have the chance to kill you and yet here I am, not doing that."

"For good reason too," said Tsuna, winking.

"And who is this?" Mukuro looked at Byakuran. They exchanged looks and immediately knew that they disliked each other. It looked like 'this' Mukuro was the same as any other, thought Byakuran.

"Byakuran. My temporary brother," said Tsuna. "He's here to supervise so I can enter the hospital without notice."

"Right."

"Um…" The male trio turned to the female who had been silently listening to the conversation. "Thank you for helping me, Tsuna."

"No worries, Nagi," said Tsuna, flashing a smile. She blushed at the smiled, earning a questioning look from Mukuro. "So, I'm here mainly to tell you that Reborn will probably come after either of you."

"I am aware of that," said Mukuro. Considering that the last time Reborn tried to 'look' for him was when he got imprisoned by the Vindice because of Tsuna's incapability. "And what of it?"

"My plan is to have one of you with him, but I feel like that won't work considering the two of you just met. Besides, Mukuro can probably invade my consciousness sometime to update me."

"So your purpose of your visit was to make sure you had an advantage over Reborn?" The edge of Mukuro's eye twitched in slight annoyance.

"It's a fair deal. You have a cute Nagi-chan and my memories," said Tsuna, making sure he got the memo, then continued, "and you just need to update me on Reborn and the others."

"By others you mean your brother and his guardians?" said Mukuro. Tsuna nodded. Mukuro stared at the brunette. Whatever, he could get plenty other chances to kill him after all he's been through recently.

"I feel ignored," said Byakuran with a pout. "I can spy on them if you want. So you don't need to neglect me." The white haired teenager glided his hand from Tsuna's shoulder to his hip, threateningly moving downwards.

"I'm sorry onii-san, it's so that you don't start showing your incestuous intentions towards me," said Tsuna, giving the other teen a light pat on the shoulder and removing the violating hand that belonged to the other. "Besides, how's your redhead doing?" Tsuna had met him at the hospital before but the opposite party was too shy or something of the sorts.

"Redhead? Ah, you mean Shoichi-chan. You see, he's been busy with school," said Byakuran. "I've been trying to make contact with someone but he's also busy with school. I think you'll like him. He's quite interested in technology. I'll make a group chat with us all in it~"

"Alright. So Mukuro, are you busy?" Tsuna said, satisfied, and then returning his attention to the illusionist.

"No."

"I'll treat you something to eat," said Tsuna with a smile. Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "I'll get you something as well," he said to Nagi. She responded with a nod.

"Kufufu~ and why would you do that?" Tsuna shrugged.

"Think of it as an apology."

"Don't think that I won't kill you."

"No need to be so obvious," said Tsuna, "I'm quite aware of that." Mukuro couldn't help but smile when the brunette turned away.

…

"Mou, why doesn't Tsuna-chan like people bigger than him?" Byakuran was sulking. He and Tsuna had split off at the hospital. Originally, Byakuran was going to tag along with Tsuna with Mukuro but after a simple gesture of patting the younger teen's head, he was sent off for ridiculing the brunette's height. He had provided Nagi somewhere to stay for the mean time and was currently sleeping in the room next to him and Aria.

"… Perhaps it's just a height complex," said Aria. She looked down at herself, feeling the somewhat unfamiliar bump on her abdomen.

"You've become softer Aria," said Byakuran, staring down at the baby bump. The things that would happen to the world… "So, do you think Tsuna would want to become the Sky Arcobaleno?"

"I don't know. He's far more brazen than the Cielo I met. But I guess it's not that bad, considering his… situation," said Aria, referring to the boy's family and overall interests with those who he had been staying with.

"It's okay, whatever he does will make everything interesting either way," said Byakuran, popping a marshmallow into his mouth. Aria frowned at Byakuran, thinking there was some sort of negative connotation that linked with his statement. "Ah, I don't mean it in a bad way. Besides, haven't you had a vision yet?"

"It seems too far in the future." She was then silent in thought. "Do you think he would forcefully take the Sky Arcobaleno role?"

"I wouldn't be surprised Aria." The white haired teen trailed his gaze towards the distance. The only one who could change anything in this world was Tsuna. It was almost like he held this control over everyone. Not even he, Byakuran, could do much about it. Not because he wasn't able to but more because he didn't know what was going to happen next. The best he can do is follow Tsuna and keep updated with Aria. "What are you going to name your child?"

"Yuni." The mother almost grimaced at the name. Not because it was a bad name, but more simply that was the name that she heard in her vision. A vision of the future was never good. But she wasn't quite sure any more at this point. The more that Tsuna got involved with the mafia the more… difficult it was.

The edge of Byakuran's lips twitched into a smile. "I see. Well, if that's what it comes to, my job is not over yet."

…

Mukuro doesn't like Tsuna. But he owed him one. But at the same time, he wanted to kill him. The brunette had managed to get him and Nagi together, which was ultimately a one chance only thing – since, technically, without Tsuna, he wouldn't have been able to connect to her consciousness. The benefit of having someone who would be able to share a part of his 'mental' state allowed him to use her as a type of tool to communicate and go back and forth with her. Although he technically had enough 'resources' as an individual who had gone through the six hells, someone else's perspective could reveal more than what met his eyes. Nagi had sworn loyalty to him, and he admired that. The girl still relied on him due to her 'real organs' that he provided for her, but he noticed the staggering pace in which the girl had grown accustomed to illusions and, in fact, being able to conjure her own illusions. Eventually, she would grow independent and be able to support herself. But that didn't mean that they would no longer be tied together.

As Nagi and Mukuro had their consciousness bonded together and had some strange access to Tsuna's they had attempted to replicate Tsuna's process of working (hacking). It was difficult because they were too slow. Nagi and Mukuro compared to Tsuna's work pace due to experience, was like comparing your Wi-Fi speed with everyone awake to when everyone was asleep. The two gave up trying to experience a part of Tsuna's daily life style and stuck to pitying him. Of course, it was a bit degrading to pity him, but it wasn't like Tsuna wasn't aware of it.

The two pineapples had an outsider perspective on the relation that Tsuna held with his brother. Although they weren't revealed everything, what they knew was enough to allow them to form their own opinion on the situation. Either way, once Mukuro or Nagi stepped into the Sawada household to update Tsuna on his brother, the guardians and Reborn, then they could properly judge for themselves what sort of person this 'Toshio' was.

Tsuna had mainly been leading the way, deciding to take a lesser known path towards the main town centre so he could treat Mukuro to a meal. It was roughly the middle of the day, a good time to have lunch. Mukuro had surprisingly followed along obediently, simply somewhat enjoying the peaceful surroundings.

For the entire walk, not once did Tsuna make any rude remarks or any jokes. Until he started to fiddle with his fingers.

"Y-you know Mukuro…"

Mukuro didn't want to know. He could feel it coming.

"It's been a while since we've known each other."

He knew that but he didn't want to hear any more. Considering it was probably another sexual joke of his.

"So I was wondering if you could be-"

What was it going to be – boyfriend, husband, wife?

"My support?"

"Excuse me what?"

"Support. As in… a friend," said Tsuna, a bit embarrassed at the term.

"…"

After noticing the distinct lack of replay, Tsuna said, "Alright forget that I asked." Just as they proceeded to continue walking, they were interrupted by the one and only, Hibari Kyoya. The carnivore had been informed of the absence of Tsuna both from school and his home. Mukuro was the first to react, turning around before Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna turned to the harsh tone hinted by the voice. "I will bite you to death for skipping school."

"Kufufu, well if it isn't the one weak to flowers," asked Mukuro, already materialising his trident. The black haired teen hardened his glare at the trident, not sure whether to focus on Tsuna or Mukuro. Since Tsuna wasn't the one with a visible weapon, he put his focus on Mukuro.

"For owning a weapon in Namimori, I will bite you to death." Tsuna inwardly groaned. He didn't want to deal with this fight. He wanted to eat and he wanted Mukuro to eat something. He knew that the two were most likely equally strong and would evoke a lengthy session (in fighting of course.) :^)

"Hibari-san, could we postpone this till later? Mukuro, stand down." Tsuna wasn't even sure if he should have been amazed that the two had actually backed off with their weapons. Tonfas had been lowered and the trident disappeared. It was a miracle.

"Hn."

"Look we're just going to have lunch. If you want you can join us, I'll treat you," offered Tsuna.

"And why would you invite this…" said Mukuro gesturing towards Hibari with a swirl of his finger, "to our outing?"

Hibari snorted as he remembered the distinct description given to Mukuro. "Pineapple, you dare to look down on me?"

"Oh, Tsuna!" The trio turned to the newcomer, unaware of the sudden presence. "Nice to see you!" Hibari looked at Yamamoto. Was that kid following him this entire time? He never noticed him. He smirked, perhaps another opponent had appeared? A fight from him would be worth it. Itched by the pressing idea of a fight, Hibari was about to raise his tonfas again before Yamamoto fearlessly stepped between him and Mukuro and stood face to face with Tsuna – eerily close to Tsuna's personal space.

Before Tsuna could respond to the other teen, Yamamoto pressed a piece of paper into Tsuna's palm, waved farewell and then left, leaving the trio stunned in their wake.

"Phone number?" questioned Tsuna, looking at the piece of paper. He could add him later. Having someone to call at his disposal was quite useful. He returned his attention to those around him, noticing how heated both Mukuro and Hibari were – once again, close to fighting again. "Alright, let's go eat. No fighting." The two predators almost refused to back down before they both smirked at each other, then at Tsuna and then back to each other. It was some sort of hidden message that Tsuna didn't quite get. Strangely, the two then cooperated and backed down from fighting each other – excluding a few glares here and there.

"I almost feel honoured," mumbled Tsuna at the thought of having Hibari and Mukuro back off from a fight because of him. Of course, the comment didn't go unnoticed.

…

 _ **Members Online: 100fluffysweets, Cielo27, Sho-Chan, Spa-chan, VRD**_

100fluffysweets: Everyone, I have finally added Cielo-chan!

Sho-chan: …

Span-chan: So this is the one you have told us about?

100fluffysweetss: Mhm~ Sho-chan, I can almost see you keeling over~

Cielo27: Jesus Christ, what did you do to the poor redhead?

100fluffysweets: Oh nonono

VRD: A bunch of immature children. I seem to understand how intelligence can be confused with foolish behaviour.

Cielo27: I'm sure you're at your prime age of adolescence. Perhaps you're just the weird one here?

Sho-chan: That's not a good idea to provoke VRD…

Cielo27: No matter

100fluffysweets: Yep since the two know each other

Cielo27: Not that well, but I'm in debt to VRD

VRD: Debt comes in form of currency or favour. Since when did I assist you?

Cielo27 sent a photo. [A picture of the phone in the mirror.]

Cielo27: Familiar?

Spa-chan: Nice phone

VRD: …

VRD: Did you steal that?

Cielo27: No, it was a present from the lovely lady~

100fluffysweets: Come on VRD, accept reality. Cielo is a hacker that Aria dear is associates with.

Sho-chan: What's this?

100fluffysweets: Apparently Cielo and Aria go back a few years~

Cielo27: How come you know that?

100fluffysweets: Well I am close to her too ok :(

Cielo27: Right right

Spa-chan: Hmm, VRD do you have a plan of that phone? I'd like to know what sort of hardware you have used to make it.

Sho-chan: Uggh I feel sick.

VRD: Namimori Japan

 _ **VRD went offline.**_

Sho-chan: Um… what does he mean by that?

Cielo27: I think he's coming

100fluffysweets: Aaahn ~

Cielo27: Not that one… but he's going to be coming to Japan.

Sho-chan: Oh.

Spa-chan: Perhaps I should come too? Hmmm.

Sho-chan: Focus on your studies!

Spa-chan: I have a private tutor. I'm a genius either way. They won't mind.

 _ **Spa-chan went offline.**_

100fluffysweets: Yay! The whole gang's gonna be here~

Cielo27: Maybe I should just go into hiding lololol

100fluffysweets: Hey that wouldn't be nice :'(

 _ **Cielo27 went offline.**_

100fluffysweets: :'( You won't leave me hanging right, Sho-chan?

 _ **Sho-chan went offline.**_

100fluffysweets: …

…

Currently, Reborn was trying to figure out what had provoked Toshio's hatred towards Tsuna. The other twin did hold some negative traits and was sometimes overwhelmingly nonchalant towards those around him. He had attempted finding out answers from Nana and it proved that it was more complex than he thought.

"What do you know of your sons' relationship?" Reborn sipped on his espresso, watching Nana chop away at some leeks.

"Why the sudden question?" asked Nana. There wasn't a single shift of body expression, but Reborn couldn't see the woman's face. She remained as warm and positive as she was ever.

"Are you aware that Toshio dislikes Tsunayoshi to an unhealthy extent?" He didn't want the woman's bullshit. Despite her weak nature and distinctively naïve persona, it wasn't humanly possible for the woman to just flush out any demeaning ways her sons had.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean. Toshio has always loved his elder brother," said Nana, sliding her knife under the finely chopped ingredients into a pot. Reborn then picked up on a different part of her response.

"Tsunayoshi is elder?"

"By precisely two hours," she hummed. "He's been very distant recently but… that's how he is I guess." She stirred the ingredients in the pot, wafting the scent of curry around and waiting for it to heat up more.

"I see." Reborn was adamant that the woman was aware about Toshio's behaviour but seemed to turn a blind eye. He didn't know why but he wanted answers. "And are you aware that Toshio has been abusing Tsuna?" There was a loud pop as the kettle went off. The woman took the kettle and poured the boiling water into the mixture.

"I'm sorry what was that?" asked Nana.

Either this woman was smarter than she seems or coincidences brought bad luck to him, thought Reborn. He smirked, noticing the deliberate act of face away from Reborn when she went to return the kettle to the stove.

"You heard me. No need to hide it," said Reborn.

"And a baby thinks about things like that?" asked Nana, amused in her own strange way. Well at least it revealed that the woman was aware of the incidents that happened within her own household.

"Sawada Nana, you are certainly one of the most challenging women I've met in my life," said Reborn.

"What an honour," giggled Nana. She wasn't quite aware of the mafia, but to simply put, Reborn who seemed no older than 3 was impeccably smart and strong for his physique. No matter how dense she wished to be, there were just some things that just spelt out trouble to her and her family.

"So I know that you are aware of your son's behaviour."

"Which one? The two of them are very different in their own ways," said Nana.

"Toshio." Knowing where the conversation was going, Nana merely sighed.

"I want the best for them. I just stay silent so that they can work it out themselves." She busied herself, checking the rice and the curry.

"Tsuna nearly died. Perhaps it wasn't even the first time he was close to death," said Reborn, a bit angry. If she knew, then why didn't she do anything about it? He knew that Toshio had held some respect for his mother so if Nana had done something earlier, it might not have happened.

"I can't do anything about it, if that's what you're hinting. I… promised."

"Promised who?" The woman leaned against the bench, looking down at her feet. Who else could it be but Tsuna?

"This is a topic that we do not discuss in the household. Toshio is kept in the dark about it and so is Iemitsu. Please, do not bring this up again. Time will run its course and Tsuna will have everything figured out by then. It's a good sign that he has been missing right now, but I'm not sure how Toshio will take it."

The door clicked, signalling the end of the conversation and the returning party. Cheery shouts of laughter and arguments came from down the hallway as the children, Bianchi, Gokudera and Toshio returned from their trip from the park.

Nana then paused to look directly at Reborn. "I'm just warning you that they are still brothers, which I know you're aware about. Don't doubt their relationship and… thank you. Toshio seems to be a bit more… under control now."

Reborn eyed the woman as she returned back to the dense jovial mother. Lambo, Fuuta and I-Pin burst into the kitchen area, telling the woman about their adventures in the park. Bianchi went to scoop up Reborn, resting his in her arms and against her breasts. Toshio chatted, interested, with Gokudera about some sort of device, as the two went up the stairs. Reborn prayed that his migraine would disappear along with the underlying issues hidden in the Sawada Household.

…

Tsuna glided his tongue over the edge, making sure nothing spilt. He gave the side a suckle, satisfied. Mukuro wanted to neck himself, as he indulged in his pasta, ignoring the odd bulgy shape the pasta had and the slurping noises that Tsuna was making. Hibari on the other hand was rather amused, eating his hamburger steak quickly and silently.

Tsuna finished up the last bit of his snack and licked his lips.

"You… eat ice cream like that?" questioned Mukuro, making sure he didn't choke on his own food as Tsuna opened his mouth to speak.

"What's wrong? Don't you finish it off like that too?" Tsuna cutely pouted before beginning on his main meal. "Or is it because I ate it before my actual meal?"

"…" Hibari had already finished his meal and sat watching Tsuna eat. He watched every move Tsuna made, every hand gesture and the way he used his hands with the two sticks – chopsticks. It was slightly suggestive but he brushed it off as Tsuna ate his food normally.

"Look, this wasn't that bad, eh?" said Tsuna. The trio eventually finished eating.

"I want more than this," said Mukuro.

"My body?" asked Tsuna without hesitation as he continued eating. He felt the glare land on him and quickly continued his response. "For possession! Totally not what you were thinking what I meant."

Hibari seemed intrigued at the idea of possession. He wasn't exactly filled in on what happened to Tsuna after the brunette escorted him to Kusakabe's car and then to the hospital from the Kokuyo Land incident.

"Something as small as yours… no one in the right mind would want it," commented Mukuro, unintentionally implying other elements of Tsuna's body besides his height.

"That was really rude. It's not like you've see it," said Tsuna.

"Kufufu, your memories sufficed," said Mukuro.

"I was a child!" gasped Tsuna. "You pedo…"

"I will pretend I did not hear that," said Mukuro, smiling threateningly at Tsuna.

"… So… Hibari-san, are your men better?" Tsuna directed his attention from the death glare to the other death glare.

"… Yes."

"That's nice to hear. So, I'm assuming you have something to ask since you wanted to know where I was?"

"Skipping school is against the school rules. You are neither ill or incapacitated," said Hibari.

"I'm making school a bit better without my presence. The teachers dislike me and so do all the students," said Tsuna with a shrug. Hibari didn't understand what benefits he brought to the school without him being there. It was unfair that a bunch of rules (that were actually reasonable) would cause the brunette trouble.

"That has no relation to you breaking the rules. You have also not been staying with your family."

"That's none of your business," said Tsuna.

"I will bite you to-" A loud clatter brought Hibari's attention to Tsuna's fall. Tsuna had tried to adjust his sitting position on the chair before losing balance and falling off.

"Ow… sorry what was that?" Unbeknown to Hibari the fall was just a stunt to make sure no violence would erupt from their conversation. Mukuro did notice but said nothing. Even he, a dangerous mafioso, had manners. And in a public space, with civilians, he did not risk being captured by the Vindice should any trouble occur.

Hibari made no further comment. He was just thrown off just like that. "… Where do you currently stay?"

"I'm living with some associates in a sort of mansion estate," said Tsuna. He noticed the suspicious look that Hibari gave him. "Yeah, even I never knew that Namimori had a place like that. So are you satisfied now?"

"You are aware of the mafia. Your brother is in the running to become the boss of a mafia family. Aren't you eligible?" Both Mukuro and Tsuna slightly gawked at the sudden question. It's not like they weren't aware of it already, but for Hibari to be interested – it was unordinary. Even to Mukuro.

"Hey, it's not like I'm stronger than him," said Tsuna, "he's the one who wants to be the boss right?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes on the shorter male. "… Phone."

Somehow able to understand the single word statement, Tsuna had pulled out his phone and added Hibari's contact details and exchanged his details with him. The demon prefect then stood up and promptly left.

"Strange boy," said Mukuro, almost disgusted.

"That's just how he is," said Tsuna staring at the number displayed on his screen. "Reminds me, you don't have a phone, right?"

"And how should that concern you?"

"I'll buy one for you."

"You?"

"Hey I have money."

"I know."

"Then don't complain," said Tsuna, getting up to leave. The pair then went phone shopping for the next hour before they finally settled on the newest model of a smartphone. Tsuna said that he could alter it if Mukuro wished but was refused because Mukuro wished to play with it himself.

"So what does Nagi like?" asked Tsuna. They were figuring out what to get for her. Tsuna had gotten a phone to match with Mukuro.

"… Cake."

"Oh me too," smiled Tsuna. "I love the white stuff. So creamy and delicious."

Mukuro didn't even bother too much. "You mean the cream?"

"Yep. So what type does she like?"

"Chocolate and strawberry."

"Good taste," said Tsuna. They made a stop at a local bakery and bought four whole cakes. Mukuro questioned the amount. "One's for you, one's for her, one's for me and one's for the others."

"Others being the Varia?"

"Yeah."

"They'll think you're ridiculing them for buying them cake," snorted Mukuro. He wanted to see the Varia just gang up on the boy. He didn't understand how the assassination squad could put up with such a character like him.

"It's just cake. It's not like they're allergic to it," said Tsuna. "Besides, if they don't want it, then it's just another snack for me. Oh yeah, your friends. They're probably waiting for you to return."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "Friends?"

"The blondie, beanie guy, red hair girl, them. If you don't want your cake, just give it to them." On the day he went to first meet Mukuro, Tsuna had only briefly looked at the individuals. He knew them to greater detail considering he had their profiles in his database on his laptop and from the time he had gained the knowledge about the Estraneo.

"Right."

"So how was our date today? We sort of had a third wheeler but we still managed to go about," said Tsuna.

"… I'll pretend I did not hear you refer today as a date."

"Whatever. So good or bad?"

"Tolerable."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" huffed Tsuna, a bit insulted. He thought he had it all down. A nice meal together, walking and touring about Namimori, even giving him a gift!

Mukuro did not respond and remained silent for the rest of the trip back to the hospital.

…

"What the fuck?" The silver haired swordsman stared at the slice of cake that rested on his bed side. It was delicately sliced and accompanied with a small fork beside it on the plate. It wasn't like he disliked cake, but who the fuck would have bought it? And how did they get into his room? He was pretty sure he had it locked and it was locked when he entered the room.

The only person who could have entered without breaking the lock and relocking it was Xanxus who had the master key. Squalo almost erased the thought that Xanxus had bought him cake. He laughed it off and enjoyed the food.

When he went downstairs later, since it was suspiciously quiet, he almost stumbled upon entering the room. Sitting ever so mightily on his throne was Xanxus eating cake.

"The fuck do you want trash?"

"W-who gave you that cake?"

"I don't fucking know. It's not poisonous so whatever," said Xanxus, chomping away.

Squalo almost paled at the sight. It was so… contradictory. Cake and Xanxus. Maybe he was overexaggerating but then… who the fuck would have given them the cake and got into his room? It didn't take long for him to find out.

The brat was staying a room close to his and was the first to come to mind. He had walked in on the boy eating cake. Sure that sounded innocent enough, but the boy was _moaning_ while he was eating it. And that was the first time Squalo had ever shut the door so quickly.

…

It was the afternoon when Dino had arrived at the Sawada household. Those who were currently residing in the home had just finished their curry for lunch and were just chilling at home. He was greeted by Nana and then by Reborn who promptly kicked him for being late. Romario accompanied him just in case he messed up.

"Explain why you were late. Now, or I'll shoot you."

 _Not like you won't shoot me either way,_ thought Dino.

"Of course, I'll shoot you either way," said Reborn, reading the blond's expression.

"I was visiting someone."

"And they are more important than delivering the Vongola Rings?"

"Their relationship with me is as valuable as the Vongola to the Chiavarone," retorted Dino. Reborn scoffed. The day that his ex-student would fight back had finally come. He almost thought it would never.

"So I assume it is a client of some sorts? Cielo27? They are just a hacker."

"And you should know not to underestimate them…" said Dino. He was going to have to reveal Cielo to the hitman eventually, considering that it was _Tsuna_ and he was also a valid candidate to be Vongola Decimo. He then recalled something from his meeting with Aria – an excuse that he could abuse to assist himself. "Aria had requested my appearance and assistance with Cielo." It wasn't like he was lying, so Reborn couldn't fight against that.

"That Sky Arcobaleno… what else did she say?"

"Something about Toshio. But I want to see for myself as an outsider."

As a sky flame user, Dino had his own knacks when judging other individuals. It was a bit irritable since it often prevented him from utilising people's abilities to its maximum, whether they were good or bad. It was the one way he could manipulate and 'use' people. It made him feel horrible but the result would be good and it also allowed him to remove the said person/people from power before they abused it. There were usually three ways he could judge the person. One, was by the character – body expression, speech manner, habits. Second was by nature and intuition – a supposed power of a sky flame user. And thirdly and finally, flames – it revealed more and beyond what a person was like.

Dino entered the room, greeted by a few stares, namely Bianchi, Gokudera and Toshio. Fuuta, I-Pin and Lambo were in another room.

Reborn introduced Dino and Romario to the small group but all Dino could focus on was Toshio.

He had never seen flames like his.

A brilliant burning orange. It was so concentrated and powerful. A stark contrast to- Tsuna's? He had never seen Tsuna's flames. Dino inwardly frowned. It wasn't possible for Tsuna to be flameless. He had no one to compare the flame to except the bosses of the mafia famiglias he was allied with and the Sky Arcobaleno. Toshio's flame was stunningly bright but scary. It was just like Xanxus' flames of rage. But it was different in the certain emotion emanated by it. The Chiavarone boss was mesmerised by it but why was the flame so restrained?

 _If that was unleashed… what would happen?_

"Idiot-Dino, don't just stare," said Reborn, punching the blond.

"Ahaha, sorry about that," said Dino. "My name is Dino, and you must be Toshio-kun. Nice to meet you." Dino outstretched a hand. Toshio took the hand, unknowing how the simple contact would allow Dino, a trained sky flame user, to figure out what emotion his flame evoked.

 _ **Admiration. Disgust.**_

He almost snapped back his hand, almost repulsed. He resisted the urge and the reaction went unnoticed by Reborn who had been occupied by Bianchi. Dino thanked the fates that Bianchi had done so.

"I was told you had a brother?" said Dino, being light hearted. And that was where he saw it. He saw how the flames perked up at the mention of the brother. That admiration that the flames were enlightened by. And then there was that disgust. The sickening reaction as the flames then shirked back, that deep colour of orange that Dino had known to be flames of rage, taking a different form of rage. It all happened so quickly, but he saw it like it was in slow motion. Whether it made sense to him or not, Dino knew too little about Cielo. About Tsuna. He was wrong. He could judge Toshio all he wanted, but he would never know the whole truth unless Cie- no, Tsuna told and showed him.

A strange feeling of resolve ignited.

This was what it would come down to. He was now the only one who knew of Tsuna and all his assumed identities. He was also the first one to be aware of them all. A true privilege that Dino had and never knew until it was gone.

…

 **Guest Reviews-**

 **Guest (Nov 30):** It's a joke that I first heard back in 2015. Good times.

 **Toolazytologin:** Dino has been a 'recent' (as in back in July) favourite character. He's good to work with. The relation he has with Tsuna is as it is right now, client and employee. That won't change, but perhaps something could spark change? Some sort of trend I'm seeing is Sky flames attracting other Sky flames. I love a clueless Reborn. Reborn's great and all, but I dislike him as a character. Here's the next update [finally].

 **Fun note, I actually started writing this chapter on the 21** **st** **December 2017.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading and have had a great holiday!**

 **Zaira Swift**

 _Last updated: 8_ _th_ _July 2017_

 _Current chapter uploaded: 3_ _rd_ _January 2018_


End file.
